How It's Meant To Be
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: COMPLETE Ron and Hermione as well as the whole order is using him, his Relatives beat him, enoughs enough Harry snaps expecially when he finds out his father is alive and none other than Snape. He sets out to destroy voldemort for taking away his mother.
1. Chapter 1

How it's meant to be

Chapter 1

This summer was worse than any other summer. For the first year he had his magic threat to keep the Dursley's at bay until second year, when Dobby got him caught out. After third year he had his godfather, and that threat had kept till he had gotten himself killed. He blamed Sirius the most because he had been there and seen Sirius acting like he was having a friendly duel before he was thrown into the veil.

Harry himself was now at Gringotts hearing the will read. Dumbledore had told Harry he was not to go but Harry went, ignoring Dumbledore. His trust for the man waned totally, but it would be a few weeks until the shit would hit the fan. After the will was read he left Gringotts and went home, he dared not spend the money.

As he was walking he heard two voices he knew all too well, and what he heard made his heart freeze, "You know, Potter has still not given me any money of his himself, he gave the twins all that money but do I get a Knut from him? No. I really hate him. I can't believe my mum and Dumbledore force us to muck around with him. Mum says it because dad will get a better job in the ministry and all, Dumbledore doesn't want another Voldemort. It's easy to get him to skip homework and all that and stop him from going to the library. Dumbledore told us he had a private prophecy and he gave Harry a fake one. The real one is Harry has to kill Voldemort or they both will die, Dumbledore will make sure of that. You see if Dumbledore kills Harry, the connection will drag Voldemort down with him. I wish he would hurry up and do it, I can't wait to spend the money he will leave me"

"Yes, I'm glad you stop him getting better grades than me. I miss you during the year; I hate having to hide our relationship from the world. I love the engagement ring, its nice. Harry's money I take it? It's beautiful. It's getting harder and harder to keep him in line. I told him that Sirius was fine and was walking into a trap but did he listen? No. Mind you, I already knew the fake prophecy so I knew it was a trap. If it weren't for the money we get from Dumbledore for doing it, I don't know what I would do. He abandoned him well before first year. Nearly getting me expelled, the little brat. Can you believe that his own father is in on it, poor Potter when he realises his dad is not James Potter. Perhaps he would save us the bloody pain of having to kill the shit. Maybe we will be able to tell him. No, we are in the order. We couldn't anyway, he has more money than he realises. Malfoy always brags about his money and Harry never realises he has more money than just his tiny fund vault. I heard Dumbledore was keeping it from him."

"Yes Dumbledore says there is apparently something in there. Anyway he's probably right, though..."

Harry had heard enough. He ran not hearing the last of Ron Weasley's statement, and what Ron said was that his dad didn't know about the manipulations and prophecy being a fake. Harry ran right back into Gringotts.

"I want to see all my vaults. I mean all of them, before I take you to court for not telling me about my family vaults" Snarled Harry looking like his potions Professor when he was off.

"Right away sir," squeaked the Goblin. Yes, it squeaked, anyone would if they looked at Harry right now. He was leeching uncontrolled magic and intimidating the poor thing.

Then he came back with a serious and more ugly looking goblin. The goblin looked him over before saying "Can we help you?"

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter and I want to see all my vaults. If I don't see them today I will sue your arses, I was never told about these vaults!"

The Goblin's eyes widened but it spoke and said "Albus Dumbledore should have told you by now, he is the one who is in charge of your vaults."

"Is he now?" said Harry nearly growling,

"I want to see if any money has been taken out of my vaults recently please. And make it quick. I don't have lots of time, and no one had better know I've been here!" threaten Harry. He was surprised himself at how much he had just changed.

The goblin bowed and took him into an office, where he was handed all sorts of papers that he started reading through. It took him half an hour to read it all, when he did he realised the headmaster had been taking his money since the week after his mom and dad died. He thought 'he may not be my dad biologically but he is my dad, apparently the only one that cares'.

"I want control over my finances, money, properties and all, and I want to stop people from getting my money. Cancel any accounts opened since the year Voldemort was destroyed the first time around," said Harry in a commanding tone, it was obvious the charms were wearing off. It was also obvious he was going to be told soon, and he wondered what the old fool's excuse was going to be. All he could think was 'no matter what he says I won't believe him anyway. I know the truth now and he has known all along.

"Albus Dumbledore will know. I can hold it off as long as I can, till the start of the new school year so you can do what you need to. Just sign those lines and everything is yours," said the goblin.

Harry signed them and then sat thinking about things, he would need a place to set up and all that. With a sigh he said, "I want a look at all my property please, I need somewhere to stay. I'm not going back to the Dursley's this year," said Harry with a great amount of contempt entering his voice, even more so than Professor Snape used. He would not go back there, even if he was poor, homeless and had no money. Being homeless was better than being at the Dursley's.

Harry asked for the keys to a cottage that was in Scotland, near his school.

"I want to go into my vaults please and also want the keys, and before we leave I want to make a will," said Harry making sure he had one, in case he died. He didn't want anyone manipulative to get his money, or the little pansies he used to muck about with.

He got up after writing his will and collected the papers to sign. He did that as the goblin shouted for Griphook to take him there. He took every book from all the vaults he had, which were many; his mum was a Ravenclaw and loved to read, although Harry didn't know that. A bit of Goblin magic and his trunks were all tiny.

He went to the potion shop, bought all the poison he could think of and many that he had no idea but would learn about quickly. After paying he then went to the shop across the street and got all sorts of weapons. Daggers, swords, axes also bows and arrows, he paid a lot of money for them, and got sheaths to put them in. He didn't know what else he would need but he knew that he would have to find out quickly, before anyone realized that he was missing. He needed to get back at all of the idiots who thought that he would just lay down and take what they were doing to him. They would find out what it meant to cross The-Boy-Who-Lived. He made his way to a robe shop to find out if they sold any robes that could reflect certain spells and potions. He would need them when his plans when into affect. He walked out of the house under his cloak and walked to the knight bus. He got dropped at Gringotts and got money out of his vault before he went clothes shopping. He went to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions and got lots of clothes, blacks, greens, blood reds, blues, silver white and grey. He got more than he could ever put in a normal trunk, she shrunk them for him and he left.

Crossing the road he found a shop that had muggle clothes as well as wizard things, and lots of other things. He entered the shop and got the biggest trolley he could. He started getting clothes as well as different kind of boots and shoes. He also got himself lots of muggle and magical sweets, a cooler that worked on magic, sandwiches, baguettes and snack boxes. Paying 200 gallons he got the man to shrink them for him before he left to get himself a new trunk. Buying an eight-locked trunk, he left and made his way back to Privet Drive.

Getting his things out he un-shrunk everything he had and put them all in properly. The books from his vaults in number one and two, clothes in compartment three, shoes in four, parchment ink and other school things in number five. The letters that he wanted to burn, as well as everything else his so-called friends gave him went into compartment six. His most prised possessions, his invisibility cloak, the marauders map and photo album of his parents went in compartment seven. Compartment eight was for his quidditch things and Firebolt.

He would change the way he worked, thought and acted, no matter what. Altogether he paid twelve thousand for it all.

He then went into another shop and found all sorts of things that had a pensive stored in them. He got the ones with the snakes, snake necklaces that could enlarge and become a pensives. They cost a lot.

After leaving the shop, hoping they didn't realise that it was Harry Potter buying all those things, he went back to privet drive. One wrong word from his family and he was leaving. He didn't want to put up with them, not anymore.

As he went home he wondered what his real name was. He didn't want a dad, not now not ever, but was curious about what they would have called him. Shaking his head, he swore to himself that he would never, ever forgive his biological father for leaving him in the hands of the Dursley's or the manipulations of the headmaster.

He went back to Privet Drive and ended up enduring another two weeks of the Dursley's. By that time he had already changed completely his hair was long, silky and midnight colour with blood red highlights. Harry would have had to be totally stupid not to realise whom his dad was, and that he was his potions professor Severus Snape. He was therefore not surprised that Snape knew and was a part of it all.

There was a childish part of him that had been nearly squashed out of him that wanted to have a father, wanted Snape to be his dad. Wanted to be loved, wanted someone to be proud of him, someone to love him, someone to love. The childish part of Harry came out and cried for the loss of any childhood, cried that his own father hated him, cried for the person he was. After all, he must be horrible if his only family hated him, questions he would never have the answers to started popping into his head.

Did James Potter know? Did he know he was dying for his rival's son? Did his mom love him? But he dismissed that question, he knew his mother loved him, loved him more than life itself. Would Sirius still love him if he knew? Did he know? He began suspecting everyone in the order knew. Why was it always him? Why? What did he do to make his own father not want him? Was he that un-likeable, that much a freak that his own flesh of blood didn't want him?

It was there and then he began hating the world, mostly Voldemort as well as the whole order. He swore he would kill Voldemort if it were the last thing he did, letting them win was not an option. He would kill him for taking the only real person who loved him; the only person to not think of him as a pawn and that person was his mother. He could not and would not forget Cedric Diggory, probably the only person who was not told to befriend him.

Harry felt like making his dad regret not taking him in, but he knew it would be impossible, especially if his dad didn't want anything to do with him. Would his dad sit back and watch as Dumbledore killed him? Yes his dad would sit back and watch him be killed. And he didn't know what hurt more, that his own dad didn't care or that Dumbledore would kill him without a second thought.

The tests! 'Of course how stupid could I be?' Thought Harry. There was no way an eleven year old could do all those things without help. It was Ron that got him into the bloody adventure, Hermione that got the clue for the basilisk! Hermione who had the time turner, and Dumbledore who kept him in the tournament. Fifth year was just a total mess, he probably knew about Umbridge; probably known he would rush away on a wild goose chase. Did he expect Sirius to die? Did he think he would have more control over me if he told me he was disappointed in me for nearly getting Sirius killed? Was he going to tell me the prophecy? Would he have if Sirius had not died? He knew I would not learn Occlumency from Snape, he knew I would end up being manipulated. Who would do that to their own son? I guess death eaters are heartless, even Lucius is not that cruel to use his own son to that extent.

The questions all unanswered, Harry fell into a very restless night, full of dreams. Everyone he knew stabbing him in the back, killing him and Voldemort. Snape laughing over his body, telling him how worthless he was and that at least he did one right thing before he died. Harry begging him to help him while Snape just sneered at him like he always did. And then the Weasley's getting his properties and money, living the life of happiness, forgetting they had killed their best friend. That was how Harry woke up gasping for breath, swearing if they did that he would not fucking beg for them to stop, he would beg for them just to kill him quickly as possible.

"I swear I will not fucking beg for their help, I fucking swear, if anything I will ask them to fucking kill me!" said Harry, getting up. He went down the stairs and made a huge breakfast for his relatives, they wished him dead but he didn't think they had the guts to do it.

Getting his things out he un-shrunk everything he had and put them all in properly. The books from his vaults in number one and two, clothes in compartment three, shoes in four, parchment ink and other school things in number five. The letters that he wanted to burn, as well as everything else his so-called friends gave him went into compartment six. His most prised possessions, his invisibility cloak, the marauders map and photo album of his parents went in compartment seven. Compartment eight was for his quidditch things and Firebolt.

Harry had settled down on his bed when he heard screams coming from his family. Before he could even move there was someone coming up the stairs. Shrinking his trunk wandlessly he put it in his pocket and grabbed his wand. He so wanted to bring the dagger out, but in case it was someone from the order he could not.

'Knock knock'

"Who is it?" asked Harry although he didn't sound much like Harry anymore, he sounded more like his potions master.

"It's Remus, Harry," said Lupin,

"Why didn't you let me face the boggart in third year?" asked Harry making sure that it was really him,

"Because I didn't want an adult Voldemort to appear in the class room and scare everyone," said Remus amused.

On opening the door, "Wow what happened to you Harry, you look exactly like Snape?" said Lupin. But Harry could tell that it was fake, he was not really surprised at all. It was then he realised it was not just some people that knew, Remus knew too.

He also knew that Harry was not happy here so he said coldly "What are you doing here Lupin?" Watching Lupin's eyes react to how he was addressed and saw as depression overcame his face. Harry didn't have much sympathy for him; after all he was in with all the plans.

"We are to bring you back to headquarters with us Harry, be quick Dumbledore wants a word with you," said Remus

"Us?" he asked wearily, he didn't want to face them so soon.

"Yes, Severus is downstairs," said Lupin. It took all Harry's self control not to start snivelling like a baby begging Lupin to make Snape go away.

Before he could even move Snape was up the stairs saying "What's talking so long R...Lupin," said Snape. Harry heard the slip 'so he calls him Remus like they are friends, they must be. Lupin was friends with mum and dad and of course if Snape had a kid with mum then they would be friends'.

Snape stopped walking, he could not take another step. He just watched as a mirror image of himself stood there staring at him with distain. He could see much of Lily in Harry now. He had his son back. But by the look of things he was not going to get what he wanted, he just knew that Harry would not forgive him, why should he? All Snape thought was 'Damn listening to Dumbledore. Surely he realises that I did what I did to keep him safe and happy' not realising Harry was neither. 'He looks just like me, he has Lily's eyes, nose, mouth and red highlights in his hair, but his hair and high cheek bones are mine. Oh my son' none of those emotions showed outward.

He pushed the book into Harry's hand with no warning what so ever. He landed with a thump in Grimmauld place and Harry could not believe the fucking arse of a man had just done that. What breakfast he had had was on the floor, Remus was right next to him,

"Are you alright Harry," said Remus throwing Snape a nasty look over his shoulders. Snape came over offering him a potion, but Harry smacked his potion against the wall and kicked and punched Snape on the legs and stomach saying "Do that again and I will fucking kill you, you utter bastard, I hate YOU!" before he fled up the stairs.

Lupin, Dumbledore, Molly and Tonks watched the whole thing. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He had never wanted Severus to have Harry, now it looked like they would never be anything but enemies. Snape had fallen after getting hit by rather strong fists and feet. When he heard Harry's words he knew there and then he had destroyed any chance he had. All he could think was 'I just scared the life out of my own flesh of blood. How could I have forgotten about the portkey that took Harry out of the Hogwarts grounds, only too see the Dark Lord regain his body. I saw fear in his eyes, I really scared him'

Getting up stiffly while the others were looking at him he acted as if nothing happened. He sat down gracefully though inside he was a hailstorm of emotions. His own son hated him, he had known his son hated him, but for it actually be yelled made it all the worse, even more he knew his son was not lying to him. They all took their seats again before Dumbledore spoke up.

"Remus go and get Harry down for us!" said Dumbledore, his eyes loosing his twinkle. He really didn't want to tell Harry this, because he knew he could loose Harry to Severus. He needed Harry to count on him and only him, that's why he had made sure Sirius never had much contact with Harry. He knew there was nothing he could do the charms were falling away now. It would not be long before he realised or found out himself what was happening. He really did wish James were Harry's real dad because he was dead and there would be no interfering on his part.

'Knock knock'

"WHAT?" yelled Harry. He was off, and had every right to be, forcing him to portkey like that. The man was a sadist.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants to speak with you," said Remus, in a calm collected voice.

"Fine," said Harry, grumbling. Getting up and putting his book down he opened the door and brushed past Remus into the kitchen. He sat on one of the seats and not ten seconds later Remus came in. Harry, having come in the same manner as his dad, robes billowing around him, sat in the seat furthest from everyone. Rapping his fingers on the table when he got bored, annoying everyone in the room, especially Remus his hearing being more sensitive.

"Harry we brought you here for a reason, I guess you are wondering about your new appearance?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Nope, not really, should I?" asked Harry, innocently biting his nails and spitting them out. 'Annoy them as much as possible' thought Harry.

They all looked dumbfound at Harry who felt like laughing at their looks, he was just going to act all innocent until he got bored anyway.

"Harry we found news recently that James Potter was not your father as your looks will tell you," said Dumbledore, really wishing he didn't have to do this.

"Really!" asked Harry snidely, making Snape smirk proudly at his son's voice. Even if he doesn't accept it, he was still his son and he could watch him from afar.

"Yes Harry, really." Not noticing Harry was using sarcasm on him.

"Who then?" asked Harry as if he didn't have a problem in the world,

"Severus Snape is your father," said Dumbledore, finally being able to get it out. If he had had it his way Harry would never have found out,

"And?" said Harry,

Everyone was taken aback at his voice and attitude. They were prepared to calm a hysterical or angry Harry.

"Harry is there something you want to tell me?" said Dumbledore looking at Harry. Harry never met his eyes therefore not letting Dumbledore try and read his mind, but he knew he would be able to keep him out. After Sirius died he had began reading Occlumency books and began understanding it.

"Yes," snarled Harry. "Go to fucking Hell! The lot of you, stay out of my life!" said Harry. He stormed out leaving a confused Tonks, a furious Molly, a sad but regretful Snape, and a furious, angry Dumbledore although people couldn't see his anger unless they looked closer.

Snape swept out of the room, looking for his son, he really did want to try and be a father. Trudging up the stairs he walked right into his son's room not knocking or anything, to find his son calmly reading a book on his bed.

"Can I help you 'Professor Snape'?" asked Harry making sure he put extra sarcasm on professor Snape,

"You already knew didn't you?" asked Sev.

"Yes, as far as I am concerned my dad died that night in Godric's hollow," said Harry, as if he were having an everyday conversation,

"So you don't want to try?" asked Snape, making the question come out normally. Inside he was begging and praying that his son would say yes, but deep down he knew the answer before he was told it so it didn't really shock him.

"No, not now nor will I ever" said Harry, his voice going cold and hard, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"I'm not leaving it like this!" said Sev.

"Do what you like, I will never ever like you, or want to talk to you for as long as I live. I've gone my whole life without a parent I don't need one now, you knew all along. I'm sure you can get on fine now, after all you have for the past fifteen years" growled Harry,

"You knew," whispered Sev, realising he would never ever have his child not now nor would he ever.

"Course I knew and you have known all along. Through all the hate and scorn, through all the Occlumency lessons as well as potions classes. I will never forgive you, nor do I want to," said Harry coldly. Getting his point over to the man.

Turning away, he missed the longing look Severus sent his way. He had been waiting for this moment for years, as well as dreading it, but this was not one of the ways he imagined it to turn out. It had been worse than any other he had ever imagined, the words stung more than he had imagined and he just wished he had gotten beaten instead. At least physical pain was better than feeling the pain in his heart. Many people thought him cold and unfeeling, but the potions master did have a heart for his wife and son, one having died, the other had just completely denied him, disowned him and wanted nothing to do with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What most people were unaware of was that Lily and Severus were married and the marriage to James was a set up, Severus had been the groom disguised as James Potter. Indoors Lily was Lily Snape and in public she was Lily Potter. Severus hated that his wife had to be hidden in plain sight; he loved her with all his heart. Still it had not stopped, it was a bitter time when Harrison Alexander Snape was taken into hiding with Lily, but in a way he was glad his wife and child would survive the war.

After only a week the world came crashing down around him, his wife died, as did James. Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban and Lupin drowned in grief. Severus had got Harry from the house but before he could do anything he was detained in Azkaban too, until Dumbledore got him out and by then his son had been placed at his aunt's.

He had told Dumbledore that he was going for his son, but Dumbledore had talked him out of it. Telling Severus that his son would be kept alive there and Dumbledore had told the truth, he was alive. Dumbledore did not tell Snape that he would be taken care of or anything, just that he would be alive, so he could never be accused of lying to the man.

Severus had protested "But my son will think he is a Potter, I don't want him thinking that!" said Severus not caring that he was whining. It was bad enough that Lily, his wife, pretended to be James Potter's wife, but for his son to be Harry James Potter, he didn't want that and didn't like it at all.

"Well we can tell him when he is old enough to understand Severus. How about when he is sixteen?" he asked gently.

Severus still grief-struck just nodded miserably. He was never going to get to see his son, but agreed with Dumbledore. 'You will be safe and happy there my son. I am sorry I will never be there for you, my beautiful little boy' was what Severus thought before he drank himself into oblivion.

Several years later, though he would not admit it he still loved and wanted to see his cherished boy, he was a part of him and Lily. Not having a bright spot in his life, he soon became cold and unfeeling and by the time Harry was ten years old, he bullied children as if they were the cause of his pain. Some part of Severus knew he was being stupid, but it was unfair they were allowed to be brought up by their parents and he was not allowed to bring up his son.

Every time his son landed himself in the hospital wing, he was there. First year after the Philosopher's Stone debacle, after him nearly being killed by the basilisk and saving the Weasley girl, he was too annoyed to be anywhere near his son. He was there also when he was in his third year, after the resurrection of the Dark Lord, although Harry was unaware of this each time.

Sometimes he could not bear Lily's eyes looking at him with hatred and distain, his own son's staring at him with loathing. It was Dumbledore who had talked him into treating Harry so badly, because of all the Death Eater Juniors and Death Eater's children that were coming. On the first day of class he really was mad; his son should be good at potions. It was a bitter night for him to realise he would never have a son to make potions with.

He could not deny that he was disappointed that his son was put into Gryffindor either. No Snape had ever been sorted into any house other than Slytherin. At the same time he saw his son grow up and do the impossible, defying the odds repeatedly, making him more and more proud of his son. He could still remember the panic he felt when Harry disappeared after the third task. The first thought Severus had when he could shake out of his shock and panic was 'I'm never going to get to tell my son that he is not James Potter's son but mine'. He had never been more relieved in his whole life when Harry came back. As time drew on he knew soon Harry would know that James Potter was not his father. No matter how many times Dumbledore spoke to him, Severus would not shift. He wanted a relationship with his child and was not going to take no for an answer.

When the time came, it did not go the way he wanted it to. He went back to his quarters and drank then cried himself into oblivion; his own son wanted nothing to do with him, his own flesh of blood. He had sworn he would not be like his dad and hurt his child; by the looks of things he had done a very bad job. He cried because of the loss. He had thought it might happen but was not any more prepared for the pain it caused now his own son had shunned. He was not going to give up he would try and get his son to have a relationship with him. He didn't know why his son did not want anything to do with him, and he would not understand for a long time to come but by then it would perhaps be too late to do anything about it.

Harry was bored of sitting in his room reading. He had finished his book and dared not read the others. Rolling off the bed he crept silently out of the room. Hearing voices he practically tip toed to the door and listened. Thanks to the extendable ears he heard what they were saying and crept around the door frame to see them properly.

"Headmaster are you sure that is wise?" he heard McGonagall ask.

"Yes, Minerva," said Dumbledore, looking over his spectacles at her.

"What about Severus and Harry?" asked Minerva.

"I would not worry about them; Harry wants nothing to do with him. I'm pleased that is how it's all turned out. I would hate to have to kill Severus just so Harry would only depend on me. I need all the information I can get," said Dumbledore.

"What about the prophecy Albus? What will you do if he finds out!" asked McGonagall.

"Don't worry yourself Minerva he won't find out. Now I will just get Harry back to the Dursleys and tell Severus that Harry chose to go back," said Dumbledore, putting a lemon drop in his mouth.

"What about what he said to you all? Molly was going on about how she should have not let her sons near him," said McGonagall.

"Ah, he told us to go to hell and stay out of his life, those were his exact words. I will have to get Hermione and Ron too keep a closer eye on him this year. Hermione was so easy to turn against Harry, books and authority figures were all it took. She thinks what she is doing is right and a wee bit of money to the Weasley's and they are wrapped around my finger," said Dumbledore his twinkle back in full force.

"Are you going to be able to kill Mr Potter when the time comes, if he doesn't kill Voldemort in his seventh year?" asked McGonagall not knowing if she wanted the answer.

"Of course I will Minerva. One child is not worth the innocence of the wizarding world. I think I will make it look like Draco Malfoy did it. Hmm, so Severus will be alone and always do what I ask him too do, I do not like his defiance; he tries too hard to break to my will. This surely will do it, without his son and godson he will have no reason to live," said Dumbledore.

Minerva nodded her head. Harry put his wand on his temple and put the silvery string into his snake pendant pensive. Unless you told them no one would ever know of its dual purpose. Then he put his wand back into his waistband and crept back up the stairs.

Before he could get there he heard an "Oblivate". Dumbledore had only just realised Harry was there when he began creeping away, and was angry with the little bugger. Though his memory still in the pensive he walked back to his room forgetting the conversation.

The headmaster soon came into his room, not even knocking making Harry snarl

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"Enough of that Harry Potter, now!" said Dumbledore his voice booming in the room.

"Unless you are forgetting headmaster, Sirius left everything to me meaning this house too, and I can kick you out. All it takes is a piece of paper and a letter to Gringotts and I could have the goblins forcibly remove you from my home" said Harry enjoying the headmaster paling expression, because what Harry said was true.

Harry quickly got up of his bed and walked over to the headmaster. "How long have you known that the Dursley's abused me? You knew as soon as I was left there that I would be mistreated didn't you? After all, it would make it easier to control me and turn me into the puppet that you used to have, eh? Well congratulations, it worked. Only you don't have a puppet anymore because I will not let you use me. I will kill Voldemort's on my own terms," said Harry.

Walking out of the room with his trunk he exited Grimmauld place, and further away from the people he had once trusted. He left a dumfounded Dumbledore standing in his room, and a shocked McGonagall at the bottom of the stairs.

He got the knight bus back to Magnolia Crescent and got Stan to shrink his trunk. He walked back up to Privet Drive and into number four, to his own personal prison. It was not so bad as long as he had food and he read another book before falling asleep.

At the same time Dumbledore knocked on Severus door, adopting a subdued look. Severus answered looking more miserable than he had ever seen him ever.

"Severus, Harry has decided to go back to Privet Drive to be with his Aunt and Uncle my boy, so you won't have to come back to Grimmauld place," said the headmaster as if he did not have a care in the world. If Severus had looked closer he would have seen a lot of malicious glee behind those blue twinkling eyes.

Severus just nodded and 'BOOM' the quarter's door was banged shut and silencing spells were put up. Severus then had the angriest fit he had ever had, breaking everything he owned. Throwing them, smashing them, releasing the anger he had pent up inside, all the while remembering the times he had Lily and the first year and a half of his son's life, his decision to leave him. All he could think before he passed out was 'Lily would be disappointed in me; I've hurt our son. My hands hurt. It was not supposed to be like this!' then sleep claimed him.

Both Harry and Severus woke up, at the same time, both feeling depressed and lonely. Severus could not believe how badly his son had reacted to the news of his parentage. Harry was depressed again, wondering what he had done when he was just born to make his dad hate him, wondering again why he would want to try? Just to stab him in the back? Kill him? Then tell him as he lay there dying that only fools wear their hearts on his sleeve, to hurt him the worst way imaginable? His dad didn't think he was that stupid did he? Mind you, all he had ever done is soak up any love that was given to him.

Harry dressed in his new clothes, and grabbing his wand and money he went shopping. Entering many shops he bought various muggle things before he walked past a shop with guns. His eyes went wide, 'guns!' thought Harry 'wonder if they work on wizards?' With a smirk he walked in to the shop shutting the door with a 'BANG!'

Before he knew it someone came out grunting. "This is no place for a kid!" said the man.

"I'm seventeen and from Saint Brutus Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys" smirked Harry thinking 'who would have thought that would come in handy'.

"And I want some guns and I want them now!" growled Harry; after all he didn't look like Harry Potter any more.

"Yes, sir!" said the man, going right into the back. Harry rifled through the catalogue looking for anything useful. He was about to shut it when he saw something, a bomb. A smirk spread across his face, oh yes he was going to have some fun. After all, he knew where Malfoy Manor was as well as many other manors all thanks to Voldemort for showing him. With his connection to Voldemort he would be able to get in.

When the man came back out with the Tommy guns, he grinned maliciously. Nodding his head, he said pointing to the catalogue. "I want ten of those bombs!" looking like he was enjoying the sick look on the man's face. Then he broke out in a grin and got all of them that were already made. Making sure they would not go off accidentally he took them all, and paid one million pounds for them all. Getting the Tommy gun and gold guns as well as silver, was very expensive. The man smirked as Harry left. Whether it was because he had gotten so much money or that cleared Harry out, he was unaware that Harry had more money than just that.

It was obvious that the bombs were manufactured in another country, there was more than just one language plus the instructions were in German. He was just lucky that he understood the diagrams.

Harry immediately went home, got a note pad and began noting down the places that he remembered Death Eaters meeting. Riddle Manor being one of them. Getting dressed in black, gym rubbers, invisibility cloak and his bag with the two bombs and a gun, he left, taking his wand with him

He summoned the Night Bus and asked Stan to take him to "Riddle manor Little Hangleton please."

Before he knew it, the bus was moving, dropping the passengers off according to where they were going. Soon it was Harry's turn and he got off with a quick goodbye, knowing Snape would not be there.

He walked in and within five minutes of being there he heard the snake hiss threateningly at him "I will eat you for coming here boy. It's been long since I fed of human blood. Yes I smell blood. Amazing, you're not scared. Hmm. Not the same," hissed Nagini.

"You better get out of here Nagini, this place is a goner" hissed Harry. He didn't know why he was warning the snake, he just was. The snake listened to him anyway. As he walked along the halls, Death Eaters littered the area and a family of muggles lay dead in the middle after they had been the entertainment.

"I will do this for you. Rest in peace," he said to the nameless and faceless people that had been killed. He put the first bomb in the dungeons. Walking right up to the top of the building, making sure he had the detonators his pocket, he heard noises. He was trapped. Taking out his bow and arrows, all coated in poison, he pulled back the string. He waited and it was not long before there were three people in the room. Before they could even curse him, they all had poisoned arrows in their chests. After gurgling a few times they died.

Carefully he walked back down, thankful that he got out of there without being seen. He ended up in the graveyard that Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort had been reborn in. Taking the detonators out, knowing they were armed, he pressed them both. He was knocked down with the blast and Riddle manor burned to the ground taking over fifty Death Eaters with it. It was then that the Aurors began apparating in.

Harry apparated away, right into his bedroom and flopping down on his bed with a sigh he said, "Where will I go next?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dumbledore waited patiently for the order to arrive. Pops could be heard around the area before the house appeared in front of them. With the fidelus charm still working, they entered the house in twos and threes, the headmaster, Severus and Professor McGonagall were the first to enter and they all conjured something they wanted while they waited for the others. Severus had a cold drink of pumpkin juice, Dumbledore and Minerva had cups of coffee.

After they were all inside Dumbledore got right to business. "Severus any news?" he asked the man, who looked paler than ever before. Severus didn't even bother getting up, his dark hair stopping everyone from seeing him properly. His dark eyes were burning with hidden pain and longing as well as hate.

"Nothing much, he is keeping quiet about his plans, but he was in a very bad mood tonight for some reason. No one could get a word out of him, he was so angry. But he didn't kill any of his followers, which was strange. He usually kills them when he's in a mood like that, but he didn't. He just kept cursing us and mumbling about muggles. He wants to go on a raid in Little Hangleton for some reason. He has never done that before," said Severus his voice as biting as always.

Dumbledore and everyone around nodded. Moving on he asked, "What's happening with the Aurors?"

"Well we were called to Riddle Manor in Little Hangelton to find it blown to pieces. No magic, so we can only guess it was muggles that did it. They took over fifty Death Eaters with the building," said Shacklebolt seriously.

Mad-Eye was smirking, glad that there were fewer Death Eaters, the younger ones just didn't understand. Not having been in the first war they didn't know what it was like, or how many people had died. Mad-Eye knew and he would rather the Death Eaters were killed and done with, rather than the Death Eaters go to Azkaban where Voldemort could just break them out. The others were sick that so many had died; they were children, who had not seen the last war or were people who'd not had many people close to them die at the hands of the Death Eaters. They all thought that the Death Eaters deserved to be in Azkaban and that was all, and Dumbledore always believed in second chances. He thought they would have changed when they got out of that dementor infested and disease ridden place, but he would never understand that leopards don't change their spots.

It was then that everyone started babbling, wondering what could have happened. All Severus could think was 'thank god I was not there'. If he had been, he would have died without making it up to Harry for everything he had done to him over the years. He didn't care what Harry had said; he was going to keep trying. In the end he knew he would have died trying and that was that.

The meeting soon broke up with the Aurors getting summoned again. They wondered what on earth it could be this time as they apparated into the Ministry, to the place that the Head of Auror Division had told them to.

Severus went home and without bothering to take his robes off he just fell on the bed. The Order meeting had made him realise Harry really did go home and Dumbledore was not lying. His heart ached for his son, his baby boy that he had only known for a year and a half, the child who underneath it all looked like him, with Lily's eyes. Just like the Malfoy's no matter what the Snape mothers looked like, the children always inherited mostly their father's looks. Lily had been sad that Harry had her nose not her husband's but Severus had just laughed and told her it was a blessing. All he could think before he fell asleep was 'what would Lily think of me leaving her son, our son? She would have told him or told me to tell him. We could have spoken at detentions and times alone like that, got to know each other.' And with the amount of detentions he had, they would have gotten to know each other pretty well. He cursed himself for doing what Dumbledore wanted him to do, and damned himself for going along with it.

Before he'd fallen in love with Lily, his heart had began to harden, but when Lily kept coming to him all the time, he could not say no to his beautiful red headed friend. They started going out. James and Severus never did get along but Lily thought of James as a friend. Severus trusted his wife, but did get jealous occasionally. When Lily came into his life, Severus didn't have greasy hair, it was tied back and silky. He also wore all sorts of robes except for light colours but mostly black. He never knew when he would be called to a Death Eater meeting so he had to wear black if he didn't want a round of the Cruciatus Curse for being late.

Harry himself was sleeping on his bed with no book beside him like he usually did and was having the best night's sleep he had had in ages. When he awoke fully rested, he had not wanted to get up and fell back asleep and 'bam' right into a vision. All he could do before it came on was groan and pray he made no noise.

He watched the whole vision and Voldemort leaving. Nagini had not been seen since Little Hangleton. Voldemort thought she was dead which made Harry smirk, he had turned Voldemort's own snake against him. Harry didn't know when he had become so sarcastic or someone who enjoyed being cunning and sly. He guessed it all had something to do with the charms he had had on him for god knows how long. He was disgusted by his previous behaviour, who would not be, a charm making him act like a Potter?

Waking up gasping for breath thanking the gods that there were no curses used or he would have been in the world of pain. His uncle would kill him if he woke him or his family up one more time. He had said so the last time he had woken screaming from one of Voldemort's nightmares. Harry went through to the bathroom and had a shower while they were all asleep. Since the Order's warning he had gotten a good bit of leeway. His door was no longer locked and was allowed food. He had to cook for himself, which was not a problem because he had been cooking for the family for as long as he could remember.

Getting the other bombs that were in his room, the ready made ones; he made sure he had the detonator. He put them in his black trouser pocket straightened his green top, and threw on a black cloak. Grabbing his invisibility cloak, with a pop he was gone.

He appeared at what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Thankfully there was no trouble opening the door, and he crept inside past the training Death Eaters. Walking deeper into the building he was surprised to find a potions room, with books he knew would be worth a fortune. Summoning them all and shrinking them he put them in a bag along with the potion ingredients having no idea just how many people would die for those ingredients. He then went up the stairs onto the top of the building only to find himself in the Dark Lord's study. Taking the scroll books and everything valuable that was not dark he thought to himself 'if only Hermione could see this' before remembering what she had done to him. Shrugging he planted the bomb and he crept back out with no problem. Only when he was out of the place did he breathe properly.

He walked to the edge of the apparition barriers. The only reason he was able to get anywhere near the Dark Lord's properties was down to the scar upon his forehead. It worked both ways, and Harry was just beginning to realise that. As soon as he was far enough away, he pressed the detonator buttons for both the bombs and 'BOOM' 'CRASH' 'BAM'. Harry went flying and landed with a thump five feet from where he had been standing. As he landed he broke his wrist with a sickening 'CRACK'. Harry bit his lip so he didn't cry out; he was used to the pain.

Harry apparated straight into his bedroom, grateful to the silence spells were still up, thanks to wandless magic he had realised he had. Sometimes he forgot he could. Being muggle-born he was used to doing things himself, that included healing himself. Putting the books away for his dad, yes he knew now he had respect for the man who fathered him. He knew why Snape tortured him in class and he did not hate Snape so much that he wanted him dead, no matter how much he pretended to loath him. He had been watching his dad bow to that monster for nearly two years and lie to his face. Harry, himself, knew he would not be able to do that. No, he knew he would never be able to do what Severus did day in and day out.

Harry made lunch for his family and started his chores, which included being outside doing the yard work, something he didn't mind for once. Taking his shirt off he went outside, getting the lawnmower he cut the lawn, weeded his aunt's flowerbeds, then got the hose and watered all the plants before cutting the hedge. Harry by that time had a nice golden glow around him after spending the day in the garden with a nice healthy appearance and a tan.

At seven he cooked dinner, a healthy dinner, which Harry enjoyed consisting of carrots, sweet corn and chicken. After cleaning the dishes he went back up to his sanctuary, not coming back out for the rest of the night. He spent the night reading his books, only getting through two of them, as well as finishing his will, which he needed to take back to Gringotts. He would not let them get his money if he could stop them.

Harry fell asleep and he had a vision again. To his surprise and Voldemort's displeasure, not many people were marked that night; none of them were his classmates. During Voldemort's fit of anger he held the curse too long on one of his death eaters, causing his death through lack of oxygen. Harry kept screaming, not even trying to do anything to get out of the vision. What was the point? He would not be able to anyway.

After the vision he blindly got to his loose floorboard and pulled out a potion. He then drank it, letting the empty bottle drop between his numb fingertips and stretching out he sighed. The potion was one of his own making, a pain potion mixed with a muscle relaxant; it made you numb, perfect for the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. He promised to give it to Severus knowing the man would need it, not having the time to make experimental potions often himself.

888

In a room with disgusting red stained walls and floor, sat Lord Voldemort on a throne, looking over his followers, wondering who was destroying so many of his bases, knowing that if this kept up that he would lose everything that he worked for. The death eaters in the room, their black robes merging together all winced, knowing it was going to be a long night.

Their Lord's hands turned whiter and whiter as he griped his chair, enjoying the cringing of his servants. Severus knew it was going to be a tough night, no one ever helped him recover, and he went to the hospital wing himself. That was one thing he hated.

He flinched when a "CRUCIO" went flying out at an alarming speed at one of the death eaters. Voldemort kept him under it for ages before he started on the others. Soon it was his turn; he tried not to scream but failed, unaware that in a different room his own son was feeling his pain.

This went on for about three hours. Every one of his Death Eaters was on the floor panting in pain, not one of them left standing. Eventually they got up except one. He had broken under the Cruciatus Curse and had died; Severus looked at him in pity. Lucius was held back while the others apparated away. Lucius and Voldemort apparated to Malfoy manor in the dungeons, Harry got a good look at them, saying to himself this was his next target.

888888

By the time Harry finished his dinner and settled down to read his book, everyone was packed into Grimmauld place for an emergency meeting. They all trooped in quickly, wondering what emergency the headmaster had gotten them all there for. Some of the Aurors had an idea what it was about.

All of them sat down and the headmaster started, "Right this is the second bombing and apparently they were both Voldemort's hide outs. That's been twice in one week and over one hundred Death Eaters killed. He will soon have no Death Eaters left. We must catch whoever is doing this."

"Why? What's the point? Just let the arse keep on killing them! Get rid of them for good. They're slimy Death Eaters. Why are you protecting them?" yelled Ron.

The others bristled at that and started shouting at him. It was stupid it as they were all in the order so Ron yelled, "I do more than you! I have to spy on my best mate." Everyone could tell he was not really bothered about his friend.

"Ronald Weasley, sit down!" Screeched Molly Weasley, effectively making Ron sit down. His girlfriend nearly laughed but managed to hold it in.

"Mr. Weasley. The reason I am saying the man should stop is in case another innocent person gets hurt. They might bomb the place and Voldemort might happen to be in the building. It could make him a disembodied soul again and he might use another of his school things. What happened to Miss Weasley might happen to her or someone like her. Does anyone want that?" he asked all of them sternly.

That shut them all up. Ron, Hermione and a few others knew the real reason behind that explanation. If Voldemort was a soul there was no point in killing Harry because obviously it would make the prophecy untrue. They would not both be alive to be killed and Dumbledore was aware that Harry would be more powerful than him one day as well as Voldemort. Killing him when he couldn't retaliate was the best. That was why he had Ron get Harry interested in Quidditch, as well as other things, distracting him from getting good grades or wanting to work and learn more. Why else did Harry not get help to defeat the monster as soon as he was in first year? Anyone with sense would have trained Harry as soon as there was wind of Voldemort coming back.

"Severus how is Voldemort taking this blow?" asked Dumbledore. Everyone turned to Severus; the few people who knew what Dumbledore was planning to do squirmed, stopping the guilt before it could go far. Deep inside they all knew that Harry could defeat the evil wizard if he was properly trained. They knew what they were doing was wrong, and they wanted to tell but didn't.

"He is furious. One of the death eaters died after Voldemort kept the Cruciatus Curse on for far too long. His new recruits who were in that building were all killed, and some rare books and scrolls that were in his study were destroyed. And according to him there were some potion ingredients that can't be found," said Severus.

The rest muttered, wondering who it was, and wanting to thank the person them self. It was not everyone who got the dark lord angry. Not long after that the group split up, wondering what would be blown up next.

Harry already knew where, Malfoy Manor was going to be next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lord Voldemort had millions of recruits around the world. They were potions masters, defence masters and many other kinds of people; nearly all purebloods but there were some good half-blood's. Only one person knew of Voldemort's muggle heritage and that was Lucius Malfoy. Although Severus knew, he was not supposed to. For the past few days Voldemort had been so angry, that Harry had had quite a good look into his mind. He had shown Harry some Slytherin Manor houses that no one but Voldemort knew about and where his money was and what he kept with it.

Harry got dressed in black trousers, a dark green vest and a black top. He pulled on his combat boots and a fastened a belt with knives around his waist, his shirt hiding them. He tied an army type bandana around his head because his hair had grown such a lot. It could go up in to a clasp but he had not managed to get one yet.

Harry went downstairs and ate an apple before magically cooking breakfast using wandless magic, knowing that it couldn't be detected. He made sure everything was to Vernon and his Aunt's liking, before he ran up the stairs, into his room. He took his empty bag (everything he had in it yesterday was now in his old school trunk) and with a 'pop' he was gone.

He appeared in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor, the ones he had seen yesterday. He put a bomb outside the dungeons and walked up the stairs to plant another bomb in another room. He then crept back to the dungeons, something was telling him to do so.

Harry gasped. He could not believe it. There in chains stood a bloody Draco Malfoy, along with a woman he had seen once at the Quidditch world cup, Mrs Malfoy.

He said to himself, "I can't leave them here," and walking over to them he shouted, "Alohamora!" With a click they were freed.

Remembering Dobby telling him about a brother he had left behind in Malfoy manor, he frowned and said "Gobby?" With a 'pop' an elf was there, his eyes widening when he saw a young man with his mistress and small master. Before he could talk, the young man was speaking to him and nicely too! "Gobby, hello. I'm Harry, better known as Harry Potter. I've been told about you. You know your brother Dobby misses you? He is at Hogwarts by the way. Get all the elves out of Malfoy manor, its going down. I'd rather you alive than dead and you will never have to work for that evil man again. Get a few elves to help me get these two out. Now come on, we have to go, this place will explode. Take what you want with you!" said Harry.

Harry walked to the other end of Malfoy dungeons and saw a safe. It was open and obviously someone had been in there. Shrugging his shoulders he started putting all the money, jewels and some things he recognized from the Black House. He thought to himself 'it must be her inheritance. Thank the gods for weightless charms, or I would not be able to move it. Hey if I'm a Snape I am related to the Malfoy's. That means I can have one of their swords!'

Realising he had spent too much time there, he walked back to see the elves together lifting Draco and Mrs Malfoy up (he had not heard Mrs Malfoy's first name so he could not call her anything else). He told the house elves to follow him and was gone with a pop.

With a 'pop' the two Malfoy's and the house elves were safe in Harry's room at Privet Drive. He didn't know why he wanted to save them, he just did. Harry reached under his loose floor board and took out the healing potions and a few others that he had brewed He uncorked them, opened the Malfoy's mouths and rubbed their throats until they swallowed all they were given. The house elves stood huddled in the corner, hoping their mistress and small master would be ok.

Hundreds of miles away, the death eaters and Lucius Malfoy were waiting to have a bit of fun with Draco and his wife. They all wanted a piece of them and would try to win Draco over. Lucius' life would be forfeit otherwise because he had sworn to give Voldemort his first born at his own initiation.

Harry remembered the detonator buttons. He quickly pressed them, and a 'boooom' blasted the manor to bits. Lucius Malfoy and the others didn't know what hit them, unaware that they would never wake up again. Some of them who had been further back died a slow painful death, as Aurors surrounded the area.

Back in Privet Drive, it took a while for the Malfoys to start coming around and Draco was the first. He seemed to have a lot less bruises and looked less starved than his mother. Opening his eyes, he wondered where the flaming hell they were and he said so out loud. 'The last thing I remember was in the manor with my so called dad' was all Draco could think. 'How could his previously loving dad have turned so nasty?'

"Welcome back Malfoy," said Harry, as he sat on his bed waiting for the other to wake up.

Immediately Draco was demanding answers. "Where am I Potter?" asked Draco. He was still in his silk green shirt and black trousers from a week ago, when he had refused the dark mark right there in his home. He had never agreed to the Dark Lords plans. Voldemort could not be that good if a one year old had beaten him and then again when he was eleven, twelve, fourteen and fifteen right? That's how Draco saw it. 'His voice sounds different from before. What the hell has happened to him? He sounds just like Uncle Sev. Nah, can't be. I will have to ask him how he changed.' That was all he thought before Harry answered.

"Welcome to my home Draco. I guess you want to know how you got here?" asked Harry, as he took off his belt and weapons. Draco gaped at Harry he even looked like his uncle. He thought 'what the hell is going on? All the black he was wearing and he looked good.' Though he was not gay, he could acknowledge that Harry had never looked this good before.

Draco just nodded and Harry then said, "We will wait for your mum to wake up." When he saw Draco grimace, Harry asked "are you in pain?" Draco nodded, so he took out one of his special pain potions from his hidey-hole and gave it to him. He nearly laughed when he saw Draco sigh in relief, remembering what it was like to be able to take that potion.

It was nearly an hour of silence before Mrs. Malfoy began to stir and opened her eyes. Draco was right next to her, helping her up saying, "Are you ok mum?" But her eyes were on Harry.

"Who are you?" she asked, wanting to thank this mysterious man who had saved her and her son.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Malfoy. My name is Harry, thought I was a Potter, it turns out I am not, as you can see. I was lied to all my life." said Harry holding his long fingers out. 'So much like my dad's' was all Harry could think. A pang of longing swept over him, before he shrugged it off. He didn't need his dad, not after everything that had been said and done.

She gaped at him too, thinking 'you look nothing like a Potter. You look like my good friend Severus. Lily and Severus! I caught them one time. They must have had a relationship or was it an affair? Poor Harry, being lied to.'

"You look like Severus," she blurted out. When she saw the saddened look in Harry's eyes she immediately regretted it. 'Poor boy' was all she could think. Draco was watching the whole thing wide eyed.

"Yes he is my dad, and he knew. Now after all those years he expects me to come back to him with open arms. What he doesn't realise is that we will never be father and son. Not after all this time, not after all those harsh words. But it won't stop me respecting him; I just can't be father and son with him. It hurts too much," said Harry, finally letting out some of the pain he was feeling. She got up and cuddled him for all he was worth. All Draco and Narcissa could think was 'Why would Severus hurt his son? He had always wanted one.' it confused them both.

"How did you get us?" She whispered,

"Can I put a spell on you so you can't talk about this to anyone?" asked Harry, looking sorry that he could not ever trust anyone. Thankfully they nodded. Harry whispered a few words in Latin and now they were unable to say a word to anyone else.

"I am connected to the Dark Lord through the scar on my forehead. I see things I don't want to witness. Recently I realised that if we are connected, I would be able to get into his hideouts. I bought muggle bombs and planted them in the places I saw through the Dark Lords eyes. I didn't know you were there. I had planted the bombs and was just about to explode the place, when my feet dragged me to the dungeons again. When I saw you, I called the elves and before you ask, Dobby told me about his brother who was still at Malfoy Manor, and about his family that was killed by Lucius," said Harry.

"Yes, Tobby and Nobby were his parents. They had Gobby and Dobby. We thought Dobby had died. Obviously he did not. How did he get out of my Lucius' grasp?" She asked curiously. Draco was listening intently too.

"Ah well. In second year, when Ginny had the Riddle diary, Dobby kept coming to me. He told me not to go back to Hogwarts and all that. He did magic and everything. Dropped pudding over my relative's guests and charmed a bludger to go after me. Then we found out about the Chamber of Secrets and shit. And before you ask, I didn't go down there to save Ginny. I went for my own gain, to save me from having to end up living here all year again. I would not want the school to close anyway. If everyone thought I wanted to save Ginny, all the better. It's strange not to care about anyone any more. I guess that the Potter charms have been dissolving and I've actually grown, its cool! Also before school finished, I found professor Snape's sarcasm funny and hated Hermione and Ron. I didn't understand it, but now I guess I do," said Harry, not telling them what he had heard to make him hate them.

"Wow," was all Draco could manage. His uncle Sev had had a child, left it at a muggle's house and never told him! Even worse, had bullied him rotten and then expected him to want him. 'There was something defiantly wrong with my uncle' was all Draco could think. In the end the conclusion he came to was 'he deserves what Harry is doing to him now. I never thought you were this stupid uncle Sev.'

Harry got up off the bed and went over to the elves. "Go back and see if you can salvage anything from the blast. Don't let the Wizards get you down. You are the elves of Malfoy manor until you are dismissed. You are free to do as you like on your land," he said, making the elves stand proud and tall.

One said "We wills see you soon Master Malfoy, Mistress Malfoy," and they 'popped' out, back to a land full of rubble. The elves started salvaging all they could for the wizard who had thought so highly of them. He hadn't demanded that they did it instead he had asked them to. They were there for three hours getting everything they could, which was quite a lot. A ministry worker was nice enough to transfigure stones into boxes so they could pile everything into them, clothes and a few other things that had been shielded and were still fine. Draco's school trunk was recovered undamaged, along with most of Mrs. Malfoy's personal possessions.

-----------------------------------

Headquarters OOTP

----------------------------------

Everyone went inside the building as fast as they could. The meeting had been called immediately. Nobody was telling Dumbledore anything and he really didn't like it. It was not a full order meeting, just the inner circle: Snape, Shacklebolt, Tonks and Mr and Mrs Weasley. There were not really many people there. Mad-Eye was late and they were currently waiting for him. Dumbledore, who was getting more and more impatient as the seconds wore on, decided to just fill him in later.

"Right, Severus. You were not called so you won't have more information," said Dumbledore stating a fact.

Severus just nodded. He had been even more quiet than normal; his son was having that affect on him. He had hated his son because Dumbledore had told him to. He had never told his son who he was because Dumbledore told him not to. He was beginning to realise that the headmaster had manipulated his life completely. The Headmaster liked Severus' silence. It meant he was more controlled, but if he had seen into Severus' head he would have known otherwise.

"Tonks, what's happening at the Auror headquarters?" asked Dumbledore.

"The place is an uproar. Malfoy Manor has been razed to the ground. Lucius is dead. We have found a lot of other people that we can't identify too. The elves are adamant that we don't try to stop them from taking things. They are not taking important things anyway, just anything they can grab that is not in tatters, that's about it," said Tonks.

"What? Malfoy manor was bombed?" said Dumbledore in disbelief. Mentally he went through the people who could get into Malfoy Manor. It was becoming apparent that it was a magical person who was doing this. The question is 'who was it?' They could not tell because Harry used a bomb and no magic, well no wand, which meant no signature. They could not get even a glimpse of his magical signature.

"Yes," was all Tonks said.

Severus recovered from his shock and ran from Grimmauld place before they could stop him. He might have just lost his godson and his good friend Narcissa. Nothing was going to stop him from going. He apparated to Malfoy Manor to see for himself, then he apparated to all the places he knew that Narcissa had in the past hidden from Luc, only to find them empty.

------------------------------

Back with Harry

-------------------------------

"Here," Harry said, giving Mrs Malfoy the money and jewels from Malfoy Manor. He conjured a bag, not wanting to give up his favourite bag, asking dreamily "You wouldn't give me this sword, would you? I feel a connection to it."

"Yes, you can have it. It actually belonged to Anna Black and Dragon Malfoy many years ago. It was passed down to every Black who married a Malfoy, and that's been happening for generations," said Narcissa.

"Thanks," said Harry, "I've never had a present before. A couple of crap things from Granger and Weasley and that's about it. My own dad didn't even send me anything. It would have been nice to have been told that I had a dad alive, yet I had to figure it out myself at fifteen years old."

"It's ok. I don't know what's wrong with Sev, but he has always wanted a child. Was it because they had an affair and didn't want it getting out?" asked Narcissa.

"I wish it was. Um, I actually don't know the story behind it, just that they now realise he is my dad. From what I have gathered, I think he loved my mom. Maybe dad, erm James was a friend and married her to protect Snape and I. James took me in and died for me, more than Snape will ever do for me, eh?" said Harry.

Narcissa just hugged him again. She had freed her family from the clutches of two madmen, Voldemort and Lucius. She was glad she and her son had gotten out. They did not owe a life debt to a Snape because Harry was still called Potter.

"You better go. Do you have somewhere to go?" Harry asked, pointing to both of them.

"Thanks. And yes we do. I guess this is good bye," said Narcissa. She and Draco looked to the elves who had recently arrived back, and they took a box each. Draco said "Goodbye then Harry. Take care and I hope to see you again soon, probably at school," and with a 'pop' the Malfoys' and their house elves were gone. Harry dropped down onto his bed and began reading a book.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With a 'pop' Narcissa and Draco landed at a house that hardly anyone else knew about. Together they went through everything that the house elves had managed to salvage, which was more than they had at first thought. With a smile, Narcissa got the elves to help put her clothes and belongings away. With all the instructions to put things in certain places, it was well into the night before they were finished. There was just one bag left for them to open and when they did they gasped. The money from Malfoy Manor was in the bag. They both realised there must be a charm at work and finding an envelope, Narcissa opened it and read out loud:

"This is the key to a Black vault, just one. When I die, you will get more, obviously. After all, you are a Black; I would not deny you your inheritance. I wish you luck in the future. Draco, I will be seeing you at Hogwarts, but I don't know who I'll be. Whether I go as a Snape or Potter is a decision I have to make. I hate Dumbledore and Snape; I wish I could have been put in Hufflepuff. Would that not have been the best joke? The famous Harry Potter a Hufflepuff! Anyway, see you there. Harry no-last-name."

As Narcissa finished the letter, a tear ran down her cheek. She had just a small idea what Harry was feeling. She had hardly gotten to know her own father, she knew what it was like for a parent to be alive and want nothing to do with you. She just wondered which place Harry was going to blow up next, she had been reading the news papers about the bombing, wondering who was doing it. In a way, she had been glad she had been worried that either she or Draco would be blown up at one of the meetings. It had made her keep herself busy and have excuses at hand to avoid the meetings.

But it was not long before she had told Lucius outright 'no, he was not going'. Draco had been asked to hurt her. When he had refused, Lucius had fallen into a rage, locking them in the dungeons and hitting them with the Cruciatus Curse. After torturing them, Draco still refused the mark. Narcissa could not believe her baby's bravery. She was happier that he hadn't joined than she would ever show.

They got the Daily Prophet delivered, but there was nothing in there for the next few days. Harry had to get more bombs because he didn't have any left, and it had taken two days for them to be ordered. It was his luck tonight that there was to be a huge gathering of nearly three hundred Death Eaters, including the inner circle. Snape was due to be there, too.

---------

Harry

--------

Harry got back from the shop after collecting the explosives and the Order was not even aware that he had been away, thanks to silent apparition and an Invisibility Cloak. He also used a few charms to change his appearance because he wouldn't want anyone to recognize him now. He put the bombs in a secret place he had created, not wanting them under the loose floorboard under his bed.

Taking two, he apparated out of there and into the house where he knew the Death Eaters were meeting. Just as he planted the first bomb, he heard the sound of people apparating. Quickly, he planted the other bomb and walked out and across to the bush where he felt the wards end. It was only five feet from the Dark Lord's throne room and was open like a garage. The throne room was in the open too, with doors that lead to the dungeons. The place was a bit of a shambles.

Before he knew it, the new recruits were there. No Draco, obviously, and Snape looked worse for wear. His son wanted nothing to do with him, and he thought his godson was dead. It was taking its toll on the once proud and aggressive man. All Harry could think was 'they have not spoken to Snape yet'. They all looked like they would rather be anywhere else then where they were at that very moment.

Voldemort was last to appear, and all the Death Eaters bowed to him. Harry felt his heart glow, his father was the bravest man he knew, not only did he lie to the Dark Lord, but also he bowed to him, knowing he was an evil maniac and a half-blood. His breath got stuck in his throat and tears stung at his eyes at the thought that he would never know how much Harry loved him. Harry had no intentions of telling, or getting to know him. What no one knew was that Harry had foreseen his death three weeks into the holidays. Fate had warned him, and he had taken the warning to heart. He had been shown different endings but he had misunderstood the point. He could have changed the future if he had wanted to. Harry had just accepted his fate and not even thought of the other visions he'd had. One was where he and Sev had gotten on together, another was where he'd died and Sev had committed suicide at the loss of his son. It seemed that there were seers in the Snape bloodline, and it had been repressed when they had made him a carbon copy of James Potter.

"My new recruits, come forward," said Voldemort. His snake like voice spoke in its commanding tone that also held a not of warning but he was not going to get what he wanted this night, none of them walked forward, they just shook their heads.

Severus felt proud of them, but he would rather them become Death Eaters than lose most of his Slytherins that night. The Dark Lord unfortunately, had things to do this night, so he hissed at Severus, "Get back to Hogwarts, Severus. Let the old man think they were recruited." Then he turned to the others while Sev was still there, "And you make them change their minds. Do anything, just don't kill them," and with a 'pop' he was gone.

"You heard the Lord, man. Get going so I can have my fun," said Nott who was a faithful follower. He would have hurt his own son if it were not for Harry's actions, although they didn't know that.

Harry crept out, still under his cloak pressing coins in to the hands of the recruits. They frowned but kept them in their hands anyway, knowing someone was there, but unsure whether they wanted to help or not. They took the chance that it was a saviour and did not want to get them hurt. He forced one in to Severus Snape's hand and said the word to activate the portkey. Harry made it appear that Severus had apparated outside, then he activated the new recruit's portkeys and they were gone. Snape turned around, his eyes widening when he saw he was with the recruits who had refused the Dark Lord. The remaining Death Eaters watched a young man run from the room pressing a button, his Invisibility Cloak back in his arms. It had been summoned, and Harry had just managed to summon it back. He moved swiftly because he did not want to be caught by the Death Eaters, or give them the chance to get away before the bomb went off.

They all fell after a loud 'BOOOOM' blasted the area. The recruits went flying, and a couple of them broke their arms, and a few, their legs. They all saw a figure they knew was not a Death Eater, fall before getting back up and with a 'pop' the person was gone. Sev cursed that he had not gotten a proper look at the guy. Severus was the only one who had not been hurt; he could not believe that this had just happened. The place had just been blown up with the inner circle in there, along with over 300 Death Eaters. Soon there would be to be no Death Eaters left. He knew if Voldemort was lucky, he had 56 Death Eaters left, spread all over the world.

Severus apparated to Grimmauld Place and called a meeting. Dumbledore was there as soon as he heard, McGonagall was right after and then the door was opening and shutting as rest of the Order of the Phoenix poured in. Closing and warding the door, they settled in. Severus didn't talk until he'd had a few brandies. He could not believe how close he had come to dying that day.

"Severus, what happened?" asked Dumbledore. Everyone listened in closely, not wanting to miss a word that was going to be said. Dumbledore was glad to finally get some information from the man; Voldemort had been too quiet as of late. What he was not aware of was that he would not be getting great information, but to Severus it was the best news he could have.

"Three hundred Death Eaters have just been killed in another of the Dark Lord's hideouts," said Severus, enjoying everyone's stunned expressions. There had been one hundred killed before in the bombings, but three hundred was a lot to take in. Like last time, Mad-eye smirked; glad they were out the way.

"How did this happen, Severus? Start from the beginning!" said Dumbledore. It was more like commanding Severus, who didn't like it but answered none the less.

"I went to the meeting as usual. I was told to bring the new recruits from Nott's house to the throne room, and then Voldemort entered. They all said no to getting the Dark Mark," said Severus sounding proud. "Then the Dark Lord turned on them, but he said he had another meeting. What his urgent business was, I don't know. Then I apparated outside," Severus was still unaware that he had been portkeyed out. "Then, the new recruits were behind me. Whether they were apparated or portkeyed, I don't know either. Before I could think much else, the place went up with a loud boom. I fell, and the others were hurt, that's for sure. I heard a few breaking bones. I could not help them. They had not accepted the mark; I just hope they got out of there. Then, someone came out of the building I believe it was the person who had blown the place up, but I didn't get a look at them, sorry," said Severus finishing his story.

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore. The twinkle had long ago left his eyes and

He slumped against the chair, thanking the gods that Voldemort had not been there, or they would have known all about it.

"What about the Aurors? Have you found any leads about who is doing this?" asked Dumbledore, who was right now, a very desperate man. He needed to find out who was doing this before they destroyed Voldemort's body and sent his soul into the night. He could not kill Harry if Voldemort did not have his body, there would be no point.

"Still no leads, Albus. I'm sorry. There is nothing, no matter how much we try!" said Tonks. Shacklebolt nodded in agreement.

Soon after that, the Order meeting came to an end and they all left Grimmauld Place. The headmaster looked like he was going to have a breakdown, and so did McGonagall.

------------------

With Harry

------------------

Harry apparated to his room. With a relived sigh, he went for a bath to get the smell of smoke out of his clothes and skin. After that, he went to get something to eat, but could only manage a sandwich. He could not believe how tired he was, but what do you expect when you keep getting Voldemort induced visions? With a yawn, he went to sleep.

Harry slept through the night, not even Voldemort's anger, which was worse than it had ever been after losing three hundred followers interrupted his sleep. He took his rage out on muggles, but Harry felt none of it. He was in an exhausted sleep, and was not going to wake up any time soon.

-------------------------------

Severus after meeting

------------------------------

Severus apparated away from Grimmauld Place and to the Hogwarts gates. He stalked in even though he really didn't feel like it; he was too tired and worn out. With a yawn, he sat down and drank nine straight shots of brandy, the whole time sitting with a picture he would forever have and remember.

It was a picture of Lily Evans-Snape, Harry Snape and Severus together. Harry was in his father's arms, and Neville was in Lily's. They had been very friendly with Frank and Alice. The Snape's had tried so hard to get custody of Neville when the Longbottoms were cursed to insanity; Neville was just one year old. Severus just thought about that perfect time, hoping one day that his son would understand why he did it. He didn't understand how Harry couldn't see that he had done it for his sake; he had given up his son so Harry could have a normal life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Harry was up and got ready. He had a shower and then a big breakfast; he was getting more to eat now. It seemed the threat of wizards coming to the house scared the Dursleys more than he had realised because they had let him all the food he wanted. That had never happened before in his life. Dudley had grown up and hardly bothered him anymore, he was losing weight and thank god for that. Another few months and he would not have been able to get out the front door. No one knew that in the cupboard of 4 Privet Drive's smallest room, lay bombs. Well the muggle neighbours might have thought that, after all he was a criminal who went a Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys! The wizards in the wizarding world would never have dreamt of looking, in the same way that they would not look for a dark mark on Harry Potters arm (not that Harry would ever get the dark mark).

He spent the rest of the day reading. He also changed his will; after all he had more to leave his dad than he could ever imagine: rare potion books and ingredients. That was the one thing Severus liked at the fringes of the dark side, the potions he got to make, it was a challenge but he was the greatest potions master in the United Kingdom. He felt his heart glow as he remembered the vision he'd had yesterday, nothing new there.

-----------------------------------------

Flashback: Snape at Voldie's hideout

----------------------------------------

Severus walked into a room with walls covered in torture devices and blood on every surface. He had to stop a sick expression showing on his face at the sight and smell of the place, and there in all his disgusting glory sat Lord Voldemort having just summoned Severus.

"Master," bowed Severus, as a sign of submission. What Voldemort didn't see was the disgusted look on Severus' face when he bowed. He hated this, really, really hated it. He only continued doing this because he had the monster's mark on his arm and not because Dumbledore asked him to. The mark enabled Voldemort to trace him anywhere, even to Hogwarts, but he couldn't enter the school and that was the only reason Severus stayed there.

"Severus my slippery spy. Do you have any news from that muggle loving fool?" asked Voldemort.

"My lord, only which 'Potter' and he have fallen out. He no longer wants to be controlled, master. He walked out on the old man, apparently," said Snape, hoping it was enough to get him out of there without being punished too badly. He hated giving reports about his son, but he had no choice if he wanted his son and himself to survive.

"Really? Very well Severus, that's good news. Maybe Potter can be persuaded to join my side after all. Now the reason I called you here Severus is I want your manor," said Voldemort

Severus nearly choked. "What?" stuttered Severus, "my lord," he added quickly as he forgot his manners for a moment. He would not give him his manor if his life depended on it. That was all he had to give to his son, apart from the money but he had long ago learned that money meant nothing to Harry. The manor was filled with pictures of Lily, him and their son. That was why he never went there, the memories were still too fresh and the wounds never seemed to heal. There was just too much that time could not erase. He wanted his son to see how much he really loved him, how much he was loved as a child.

"I hate repeating myself. I want a portkey to your manor Severus and I want it soon, unless I get another hideout," said the snake-like voice of Voldemort.

"But my Lord, only those with Snape blood can master the manor," said Severus. He paled behind his mask, shouting mentally 'he took your son's blood to blooming come back! Idiot. He could wander in any flaming time he wants, and then the secret will be out and you will be killed.' Miles away, Harry who was watching through a vision, was having the same thought.

"Well you better fix it then or your Lord will be most unhappy. And you know what happens when I am unhappy Severus," threatened Lord Voldemort as his scarlet eyes gleamed blood red and bore into his head.

Severus lowered his head in a submissive pose, before shuddering. Yes, he knew what happened if you displeased him. The other death eaters had a go at you, and they did what they liked short of killing you. The last time he had been subject to this was a long time ago; they had used his own self-invented potions against him, which he really hated. Voldemort seemed to find it funny and since then Severus had never brewed new pain potions. The person who was always disgracing Voldemort was Lucius Malfoy; he would have killed his own wife just to stop himself from displeasing his Lord. Unknown to Lucius, Narcissa was now going by the name 'Black' and thankfully didn't have the mark, so could go into hiding and the Dark Lord was unable to track her down.

"Yes my lord," said Severus. Before he knew it a "Crucio" was shouted out. He waited for the pain to come but it never did. Voldemort watched with gleaming eyes as he waited for his servant to start screaming. Severus realised immediately that for some reason the Cruciatus hadn't worked. He quickly acted as though he was under it and writhed on the floor but to Voldemort's surprise, his servant didn't cry out. When he lifted the curse, Severus bowed stiffly to him, saying "Yes, and sorry master," kissed his robes and apparated away. As he did, he muttered, "You won't be getting the manor. It is for my son. He will remember where he spent his first year and was loved by his parents, loved by me.' He whispered this, unaware that Harry, who was still in the vision, had heard everything. With a smile, Harry backed out of the vision, feeling love for the first time towards the man who had created him.

Voldemort was never aware that Harry was there, just as he was not aware when Harry had his first vision, the one with Wormtail when Voldemort was still weak. The stronger he got, the more visions he had and now Harry was using the visions to his own advantage. Dumbledore knew Harry would have a vision at some time but he had no idea how frequently he was having them. He was hoping that Harry would be able to help them to get some idea of what Voldemort was up to, but had got nothing so far.

The only thing Voldemort could do was send him dreams and false visions. Harry being so great at Occlumency just like his father, which even the Dark Lord could not gain entry, and he was proud of that.

Harry woke up panting, just glad to be out of the vision. He had taken the curse for his father, it seemed now he was a spectre the curses were becoming more and more painful, almost like the real thing nowadays. Anything he could do to help his dad he would. He knew his dad had been through a lot more than he ever would. He had been doing this for many, many years but still could not forgive him for not telling him or even coming to check up on him. He could not believe his dad had listened to Dumbledore, he had known the man was manipulative. Harry himself would never let his child live with someone that Dumbledore chose and he would check up on them every once in a while. Damn right he would, but he would never let his child go, he knew that.

He picked up a letter he saw laying on the table, a phoenix tail feather not far of from it and he knew right away it was from Dumbledore. Instead of burning it like he wanted to, he checked for curses and hexes or anything, finding only a tracking spell. He disabled it before reading, wondering what the old fool had to say.

Dear Harry,

Your school things will be delivered to you. You cannot leave the house my dear boy, and your father is backing me up on that. Your schoolbooks and things will be there by tonight; your father will be going to get them when he goes to get more potion ingredients.

I have also chosen your new school year subjects, just sign the paper at the bottom and that's that. Good luck next year and I am sorry about last year, I hope you can forgive an old man for past mistakes. I only wanted you to have a normal childhood, I could not burden you with this prophecy when you were just eleven, it was not right.

I'm sorry my boy. I hope you can forgive me.

Albus Dumbledore,

Order of Phoenix, Head of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin first class...etc

Harry growled low in his throat. Those manipulating little buggers, but he frowned, having a feeling his father had nothing to do with this and didn't know about the second prophecy. What if they were playing with both of them not just him? What if his father didn't want him dead? Before he remembered, "No I mustn't think on that. He still left me here," he choked out, not letting the tears that were forming in his eyes fall nor the choked sobs he so wanted to let loose. He had always wanted to family, always, and it had been denied to him. How he wished his father had come and collected him when he was younger. He didn't see the star shining brighter in the midnight sky.

He picked up the second letter and opening it he smiled. He was glad to hear from them, he knew they were alright because the Dark Lord thought they had died in the bombing of Malfoy Manor.

Hey Harry,

Wow, weird to say, still getting used to it man. It's hard to stop calling you Potter. Anyway, my mum and I are safe and sound, just thought you would like to know. It's been boring here, but its great not having my dad on my back all the time you know? I have not got a tan. It looks so cool here but I can't tell you where we are, because even we don't know where we are!

We have yet to write to Severus. I can't believe he did that to you. I honestly think Severus was doing what he thought was right, but if it were me, I would have taken you and removed the charms. There is nothing left that makes you look like Potter now. You would have been a Snape not a Potter, no one would have guessed. He put you in more danger by making you a Potter than you ever would have been in if you were a Snape. Sure, you would have been ordered to take the mark when you were seventeen, but then he could have just stopped spying. If he cared about you that much at all then he should've come and taken you away. No matter what.

Mum says to tell you hello and thanks. She loves all her things that father put in the vault, she was never allowed into it. She loved her family, it was not them that made her marry a Malfoy, it was her uncle. Her parents died, we are not sure who was responsible but mum has always suspected it was her uncle, because he didn't seem to care. He had her married before she was fourteen.

Anyway, I have to go. I wrote more than I had planned on writing! I hope to see you soon.

Draco Malfoy - Black

P.S. Draco Black doesn't sound right eh? So I'm just going to go by Draco Malfoy-Black.

Harry smiled before he got a bit of parchment and started writing a reply to his new friend. He had not expected anything to come of it, but something had and he was glad.

Hey Drake,

Thanks for writing. Dumbledore just told me I'm not to go to Diagon Alley to get my school things. The old fool is seriously getting to me, trying to control me all the time. He doesn't seem to realise that I'm my own person. He only sees me as a pawn. If he thinks that he has control over me then he better think again.

By the way the Weasleys will be a wee bit worse for wear when they get to Hogwarts this year. That is if they can get there mind you. They have three sons who work; maybe they could pay for their things huh? I heard a rumour that Fred and George were not speaking to their family. Wonder if it's true.

It must be awful to marry against your will, but I guess good things come out of them too. No matter who I marry, I will want a child to care for. As long as I have a child one day, I'm not bothered, but I have no family left to marry me off to someone. Well unless Severus does, but I don't see him agreeing to it. If he did I would certainly never speak to him again, not that I am speaking to him at the moment anyway.

I have to go, things to do. See you soon hopefully.

Goodnight Draco as it will be night-time before you get this probably. Let my owl have a bite to eat, there is nothing good here for her and she is bound to be sick of mice, I have no owl treats or seed.

Your friend

Harry James Evans Potter-Snape

Harry walked over to his bird and said to her, "Hey girl, long time since you delivered a letter. Want to deliver one?" He laughed softly when she hooted in agreement; the leg was out in a flash. He attached it to her and said softly, "Give this to Draco Black–Malfoy, Hedwig. I know girl. He is ok now. He will give you a bite to eat better then anything I can give you girl, ok?" She hooted and bit his ear affectionately before she flew out of the window

He didn't see the order member outside mumble words with a neatly clean parchment in their hand. They had copied what he had written, just like they had copied what Draco had written to Harry.

----------------------

Order meeting

----------------------

There were 'pops' surrounding the area. It was not an emergency meeting so people were not rushing around to get there, or wondering what the meeting was all about. They were waiting for Severus Snape to report back. It was a good ten minutes before the door banged open and a very upset and angry Severus walked into the manor, looking like he had just had a fight with a werewolf.

Sitting down in the chair, he sighed and ran his hand through his greasy slimy hair, which looked ruffled. As he straightened it out, Dumbledore started to speak.

"Tonks, any news from the Aurors?" asked Dumbledore, quietly.

"Nothing much. No Manors have been exploded in two days, which is good news. They still have no leads on whose doing it and people in the ministry are talking about giving the person an Order of Merlin, first class. They think that he is doing the right thing. Some people protested but most agree. Even Fudge is starting to agree with him, because of the lack of raids. Muggles and witches alike are getting peace and Fudge is saying, if that's the way to get rid of them, then let the person or people do it," said Tonks, who was serious, for a change. None of her funny attitude was there and she looked every inch a serious Auror.

"Severus?" asked Dumbledore. He was growing wearier with Severus each meeting, because every time he came with nothing to tell.

"He wants entrance into my manor. Next time he asks, I'm stopping spying. He is not getting into my manor, I don't want him to see my home nor do I want it blown to pieces, thank you very much. I'd rather quit than my home be blown up. It has been in the family for twenty generations," said Severus not caring what anyone said.

"He wants your manor?" asked one of them in horror. She was a pureblood. She knew how precious Manors that ran in the family were. She was one of the few who understood him.

"Yes," whispered Severus, glad someone understood, even if they were only a few.

"Very well Severus, we will speak of this later," said Dumbledore, his eyes not showing how angry he was. Only McGonagall knew how angry he was, after all she knew him better than anyone but love was clouding her view.

"Fletcher any news?" he asked the man.

"'e is trying to get mare recruits sir. I've 'eard he has none left ye see. But people are beginning to say no to 'im. Seems the bombings have brou't them 'ope. 'e has only got about ten recruits left. Wormtail is still alive and recruiting for him," said Dung,

The Order was about to split up after they all had shared their news (which had not been much), when the door of Grimmauld place opened admitting an order member. He dropped the letters next to Dumbledore and Severus sitting next to him could read them. Dumbledore read them aloud to everyone. Severus felt every bone in his body relax, his godson and his friend were alive, and they were alive and well, in hiding and in contact with Harry.

The other Order members were worried about what Harry meant by 'the Weasleys will be worse for wear?'

"What did he mean by that?" asked Ron worriedly. Severus was not aware that Dumbledore was giving the Weasleys his son's money. If he had he would have had a fit, but tonight he would realise just somewhat the extent of how the Headmaster was using his son.

"I do not know," said Dumbledore. He too was worried, but he knew the goblins would have told him if Harry had been to Gringotts, unaware that Harry had the rings as the head of Evans, Potter and Snape vaults. Yes, he had his father's ring on, he may not want a father son relationship with his dad but he was not ashamed of his heritage or his father. And he never would be; he just wished his dad had taken him in when he was younger.

It was then that three letters arrived by owl and were dropped around the table, one to Severus, one to Dumbledore and one to the Weasleys. All dreaded opening the letters, so they did it slowly. Severus gasped when he opened the letter.

Lord Snape,

We are writing to inform you that you are now not the sole heir to the Snape vaults. Harry has now taken your place as Master Snape (he is better known as Harry Potter). He has the rings of Potter, Evans and Snape. He has the vaults of Snape (unless you want to disown him) Black, Potter and Evans vaults. Congratulations, he is the richest young man alive with the four richest purebloods. He didn't even take any money out; he still uses only his small vault that was for school. Even that has hardly been used; in fact there is barely a dent in it. He has not even used the interest he gets.

Although the one in control of his vault has taken more than Harry has, it has been given back. Good luck. May the gods grant you gold.

Ragnog

Gringotts Bank Manager,

Head of the Gringotts Bank

------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore,

We are writing to you to tell you that there is no need for you to be the executor of the Potter vaults any longer. Harry Potter has become legally an adult. The accounts you opened are now closed. The money that you have been taking has been given back to him, every last knut. You now only have five hundred gallons left in your vaults.

The money that you gave the Weasleys has been repaid to Harry from your money too. May the gods grant you gold.

Ragnog

Gringotts Bank Manager,

Head of the Gringotts Bank

----------------------------

Mr and Mrs Weasley,

The vaults opened by Albus Dumbledore are now closed. The money you kept in the vaults was given back to Mr Harry James Evans Potter-Snape and the vaults are now empty.

He said to tell you, you are lucky you are not getting sued. There are now no vaults in your name, the keys will be melted and we have the master key.

May the gods grant you gold, you are going to need it. Though he has left something in the vault for you, which is one knut, so you can get what you need. He said 'Don't spend it all in the one shop'.

Good day,

Ragnog

Gringotts Bank Manager

Head of Gringotts Bank

----------------------------------

Dumbledore dropped the letter and went to the sitting room. Grabbing the floo powder he shouted into the fire, "Gringotts. Ragnog, Bank Manager," the goblin was already there like he expected him to be. The goblin knew it would not be long after he sent the letters that Dumbledore would be in his fire wanting to know what happened.

"Ah Ragnog. Can you tell me why you let Harry sign the letter that let him get control over his vaults, also giving him all rights as an adult?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"His guardian is dead, that is, his magical guardian. As you know, it's clearly within his rights, if he is old enough when his guardian dies. And do not fool yourself to think I will be on your side, you know the goblins are neutral and will always remain so," said Ragnog clearly angry.

"Fine but you have not heard the end of this," said Dumbledore, as he disconnected the floo network and went back to the room that the Order was in. By the look of them, they had already read all the letters.

-----------

Harry

-----------

Harry sat down on the bed he had been sleeping in for the last four years. He was bored. There were no death eaters left to kill, meaning there was no need to buy more bombs. He knew the end was coming and it was coming soon. He was happy, he had put all his memories into a pensive, and he had never felt like that before. The memories that had always been there, just felt a million miles away now.

He nearly shit himself when his father showed up in his bedroom, his wand was in his hand before he even knew it. He asked a question that only Snape would know.

"What did you threaten me with in fourth year?" asked Harry.

He saw his dad look down in shame, red tinges overcoming his dad's face. He wanted to smile but held it back.

"Veritaserum," said Severus.

When his dad answered, he lowered his wand and asked curiously, "What do you want?" How he wished he could run into his father's arms and forgive him, but held back. His older self, his Slytherin side, wanted nothing to do with his dad, but his Gryffindor heart wanted to forgive him.

"Dumbledore wants a word with you," said Severus, "They know about the letters you and my godson were writing to each other. I'm glad they got out of there alright, I have a feeling it was you who helped them," his gratefulness showed through his usually emotionless onyx eyes.

"This is a portkey, it will take you to headquarters. I'm not taking the chance of getting beaten again." Harry got up and walked over to clutch the portkey; Severus put his hand on his son and was delighted when he didn't shake it of. He whispered, "It's ok son," and the portkey whirled them to Grimmauld Place where he landed with a thump. Severus kept Harry from falling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry stood beside his dad both of them emotionless. It made everyone shudder, he looked just like his dad in every single way and his emerald eyes that were usually sparkling with fun and laughter were now emotionless. That made Ron and Hermione gulp.

"Hermione, Ron what are you doing here? Isn't this for the order?" asked Harry casually, as if the answer didn't matter. All Hermione and Ron could think was 'uh-oh how are we going to get out of this?'

"Eh. Are you all right mate?" asked Ron, his voice high-pitched and almost girl-like. Hermione attempted to talk to him too; Dumbledore had completely forgotten that Ron and Hermione were still there.

"Yes Harry, are you alright? And how come you look like Professor Snape?" she asked playing arrogant.

"Drop the act Granger and Weasley!" said Harry nearly growling at them, as he took a seat furthest from them all and his father joined him. Harry was wearing his nightclothes, showing off his now tanned and toned body, making Ron all the more jealous and Hermione drool.

"What? What's the matter with you P...Harry?" she asked, cursing herself for her slip. She had just about called him Potter.

"What were you going to say Hermione? Potter? Aye well just stick to that you stupid bitch!" yelled Harry. How good did it feel to get that off his chest? All Harry could think was 'bloody brilliant'.

"Harry how could you? We are your friends!" said Ron going his famous Weasley red. Snape was wondering why the hell his son was shouting at his friends? He had never heard him swear like that before.

"Friends Weasley? I don't think so! 'Potter still has not given me a knut from his money and he gave Fred and George millions of gallons for a joke shop'!" mimicked Harry. He took great satisfaction in seeing them both pale totally, before Hermione shrieked at the top of her lungs giving herself away.

"You shouldn't have been in Diagon Alley Potter! You are meant to be in your relative's house. Just you wait, you will get in trouble for this, right Professor Dumbledore?" said Hermione.

"Yes I'm afraid he will," said Dumbledore, putting his glasses on and looking at Harry but Harry would not meet his eyes. He nearly smiled; it was so easy to manipulate Harry.

"Actually you won't! My magical guardian is dead and I am of age in the muggle world, well old enough to leave home," he turned to Hermione "and as for Dumbledore - he has no control over me, I've made sure of that. He is my headmaster and it's none of his business what I do over the summer. He can only interfere when it's something to do with school," said Harry, Hermione looked like she had been slapped.

"You spoiled little brat. After everything that's happened, you decide to put your self in danger!" she shouted at him.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" yelled Harry, making nearly everyone gasp," I'm not some animal you can fucking cage till you are ready to use them again. I'm not your bloody tool you can shove away and kill when you like!" The people who knew Dumbledore's private prophecy paled and looked sick.

"Harry don't look at your friends like that," said Dumbledore, looking at Harry sternly over his half moon glasses. Usually that would make Harry squirm but not today and Dumbledore only just realised that.

"They are not my friends nor will they ever be," said Harry, looking at them disgustedly. Snape frowned, what the hell was going on? Hadn't they told Harry they were in the order or something?

"They are the friends you made for me, I get it all now!" said Harry before he started listing the clues to it all.

"He was not interested in me till I said my name was Harry Bloody Potter!" said Harry pointing to Ron; "I wish I had accepted Draco's bloody hand in the first year. I would have had a real friend. He was right, some wizarding families are better than others!"

"And Hermione may have been my friend at first but Ron probably corrupted her. A few books and people in authority would have her on your side within minutes!" said Harry.

"You wanted me to go after Voldemort didn't you Dumbledore? Gave me James's invisibility cloak, pretending that James was my dad when he wasn't and I foolishly went. How did a first year know how to spread fire from her wand? It's not taught until third year. I was totally stupid I really fell for it all!" snarled Harry.

"Second year I would have died in that chamber. Why didn't you come Dumbledore? I had to be saved by your bird and why didn't you get Hagrid a new wand when he was freed?" said Harry. Dumbledore was getting more and more angry.

"Why did you make Granger and I go back in time with a time turner, instead of going up to the tower yourself? You can after all become invisible without an invisibility cloak. Five minutes and you could have been back after giving Sirius a portkey," said Harry, all he had wondered about after thinking came spilling out.

"Yeah well, Sirius knew about us being in the order!" said Ron unable to contain his anger. Harry didn't show it but it was an emotional moment, he had trusted Sirius above all the others, and he had been with them. Harry shook his head and started up again.

"Not only that, but you could have got me out of the bloody tournament. I didn't want to be in it but I stayed thinking I had to. You didn't even help me once and then sent me back to people I have told you abuse me yet again and again. You kept telling me it was for my own good, only I find out this year there are no blood wards. You sent me back to those muggles after seeing Voldemort again, but I will be alright after all I am famous Harry fucking Potter," said Harry angrily.

"Fifth year was just bloody ridiculous. You two, trying to get me to like Dumbledore again, telling me how great he is. Getting all those visions and Dumbledore ignoring me all year. Having detentions with a blood quill and getting my mind raped over and over again until my fucking scar was nearly bursting open," said Harry.

"You didn't tell me that Albus!" yelled Severus, suddenly making everyone turn to face him. They had forgotten he was there.

"It's not important Severus!" said Dumbledore calmly.

"Damn it. Of course it is! That means occlumency would not work on him, for god sakes. You must have realised that he would need to meditate to get it to work!" spat Severus.

"He probably did it so I would hate you all the more. He was scared his tool for defeating Voldemort would not obey him. That's why he didn't get Sirius freed from prison. After all, if he were free his tool would be whisked away, as well as the money he has been using. Isn't that right Dumbledore?" asked Harry, sneering the last word in to the man's face.

"That is not why Harry," said Dumbledore. "The Weasleys were down on their luck, they desperately needed it and I had your money. I only gave them a small bit of it. I was going to tell you in first year but when you made friends with them I didn't bother. I thought you would say yes anyway," Dumbledore looked like he regretted the decision.

"You really are good, but not good enough to fool me," snarled Harry, wanting nothing more than to shoot the bastard where he stood, but he knew doing that would get him nowhere. For now Harry was empathic; the bonds that made him a clone of James Potter were falling away, turning him more like his real mother and father.

"You are going to give the Weasleys the money, or I will go to the ministry and get custody of you!" said Dumbledore, hoping Harry didn't know much and that he would give them the money, not knowing that what he signed was unbreakable and made him an adult in every meaning of the word. He was very much disappointed.

"Ha, there we go again with the lies. Didn't you know that I signed the papers making me an adult and I can do whatever I want? Even leave Hogwarts and I might just do that, so you'd be forced to tell everyone why I went!" he said.

Dumbledore looked like he was totally defeated. He had hoped to keep Harry blind to how rich he was and to minimise the amount he knew about the wizarding world. It seemed it was all for nothing, for Harry now knew more than he had ever wanted him to. He had hoped that Granger and Weasley would be able to stop him from reading and finding out more, and they had up until now.

Snape was too horrified to even look at his son; he was beginning to see why his son was not forgiving him. His son actually thought he was in on it, which was understandable; after all he was in the Order. But he hadn't known! All Severus could think was that they had been in the order too long. He didn't know what to think; before he could even open his mouth Harry spoke to them all.

"Well I bid you good night and I will be leaving. Thank you and I will see you on September 1st. I hope you can get enough money to pay me back; I would not want you to end up in Azkaban. Not that it will bother you much, after all you have no bad memories," said Harry before he apparated with a 'pop', making them all start panicking.

"Calm down. He knows to go to Privet Drive and would not go anywhere else," said Dumbledore. He had wards covering Privet Drive and he knew Harry had apparated there. He had removed the wards for a bit but had reapplied them when he realised that Harry was in contact with Draco Malfoy.

But the colour drained from his face as he realised that Harry had apparated out of Privet Drive again. He said hoarsely "He has left Privet Drive. You two had better make it up with him. I've got to do what I have to do," said Dumbledore, before he left. He destroyed his office that night, doing worse damage than Harry ever did.

Snape had went back too, knowing he had to get his son to listen to him so he could tell him that he had nothing to do with what the order had done. He wanted his son and he would stop at nothing to find him, even if he spent his summer searching although there was hardly any time left. The summer was nearly over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry apparated to the cottage he had set up. Dobby had come to work for him, he had changed the cottage and it looks really nice. Harry liked dark colours and the cottage was decorated in blues, blacks, greens, creams, silvers and gold. The living room was done in black and cream, the kitchen in blue and silver with a table, kettle, toaster, pots and pans, cutlery, fridge and every other appliance you would find in a kitchen. The place was fully equipped as was every other property he owned. He had just started watching something when Severus apparated in front of the TV.

"Move aside," was all Harry said. Severus took that as improvement wondering what he could do to make it up to his son.

"You know I really only wanted what was best for you?" said Severus softly, thinking it was a good place to start, unaware that it was a sore subject. Severus seemed to realise that he should not have brought up this subject as his son's face closed up.

"Funny way of showing it Professor," said Harry his voice so biting and full of sarcasm that it made Severus cringe, and he was the master of sarcasm.

"Harry, tell me how to make it up to you, please," said Severus, pleading with his son to give him another chance, something he really didn't want to do again. But if it meant getting his son back, then he would do it a thousand times over.

"Go back in time and tell me before I went to Hogwarts, then I will forgive you. In case you don't understand, I will never forgive you, ever. I might decide to get to know you, but I will never forgive you not now and not on your deathbed!" said Harry with a voice that could cut steel. Not even Severus could speak to his son like that, he had used scorn and Harry's parentage against him, but his voice was never as steely as Harry's.

"Well I didn't take you in, but I'm sure you had a better childhood away from me," said Severus softly, trying to get his son to understand that he had been better off without him.

"Well get lost! You didn't want me then, why would you want me now? You are right, I'm much better off without you," said Harry nearly yelling the last five words in his dad's face. Inside all he could think was yes, he was a freak; his own father didn't want him.

"Harry please," said Severus hopelessly, "let me make it up to you."

And Harry thought' you can't make it up to me, unless you got me when I was dumped there. You will never be able to make up for abandoning me at abusive relatives and then never once checking up on me. I will never forgive you for that and you will never know why I hate you till I die.'

"You will never be able to make it up to me," said Harry, no emotion showing in his eyes, but inside he had curled up and cried. He was hurting the one person he truly wished to know before he died, he wanted to get to know the man who had fathered him because he knew he was not going to survive. All he could think was 'better if I die with him hating me than loving me. I will tell him I love him when I'm dead.'

Severus had to turn his head to the side; unable to believe his own son was serious. Harry really didn't want him to make it up to him; he honestly felt that he could never make it up to him. All Severus could think right there and then was 'I wish I could turn back time and get my son. If I knew that he would want nothing to do with me now, I would have taken him. Oh, damn you Dumbledore!'

"Are you not glad to have had a cousin to play with? Had two adults in your life instead of just me, a dour potions master who would have been working more than I would be able to see you?" he asked, not wanting an answer because he didn't want to know.

Harry just gave a hallow laugh, before saying dryly, " Yes sure. Anything is better than you, right." He didn't say it like he meant it, all he wanted to do was curl up on his dad's knee and pass out.

Severus gave up, threw his hands up in the air and slumped on a surprisingly comfortable seat, closing his eyes tiredly and shaking his head. He knew his son was as stubborn as Lily and himself, and it would take a long time for him to get through his walls if he was anything like him. 'I'm proud to have him as a son, I just wish he was less stubborn' Severus mused.

He looked over and saw that his son had fallen asleep at some point. All Severus was capable of doing was watching him, his son, who wanted nothing to do with him. He just wished there was alcohol somewhere around this place, he didn't want to feel and if he drank enough he would be numb. It would numb his pain, even if it was just for a couple of hours, it was better than feeling the pain tearing in his heart.

He found what he was looking for in the corner of the room. There was wine, fire whiskey, vodka, Morgan spice and juice in the fridge as well as ice-cold butterbeer. He took the muggle drink and sipped it before deciding it tasted quite good. He put it in a goblet and added the juice before he drank it, he had drunk about six goblets before he was totally numb, just the way he liked it.

Looking down at his son, he let the tears fall. He was too drunk to feel the tears and as he brushed his son's hair from his face, he could not help but notice how soft it felt. He remembered a time when his was like that. He swore to go to the Dursleys some day and get some pictures of his son while he was growing up. Although as much as he wanted them, he didn't think he could look at Harry when he had resembled James Potter. He didn't know what possessed him to let his child be taken from him, he knew Lily would not have approved.

He had never heard Lily talk about her sister, he had not even known that Lily had a sister until Dumbledore had taken him there, telling him that he would have protection from the remaining death eaters. 'Dumbledore took the only thing left that may have brought me any happiness, and I let it go. Dumbledore could never have taken my son against my will. I could have fought for my son and would have won him. The pureblood law is that the father always gets the son. It is law dating back before Hogwarts was opened, and there would not have been a damn thing he could have done about it.'

He passed out in the living room, in the chair he had collapsed into earlier on. Tears still there, tattle telling that he had been crying and that was how Harry found him. Taking a long piece of parchment he began writing, stopping occasionally to bite the quill, writing what he felt he needed to say. He was going to give a pensive to his father, he wanted him to understand why he could never forgive him, and understand that he loved him.

After writing he read it over, making sure he hadn't left anything out. No matter how much he loved his dad and wanted to live with him, he knew there really was no point. He may not get to know his dad but his dad sure would get to know him, one way or another. He just hoped he would accept that Harry could never have forgiven him. It was not just the biting words or potion lessons, or even the occlumency lessons, though they had hurt him more than he would ever admit. It was the plain fact he had left him, abandoned him when he needed him the most. Sometimes he could remember shouting for James his dad, and his mum in the dark damp cupboard. Screamed for his nappy to be changed, to be fed or picked up but it never happened, everything had totally gone downhill. No one was ever there for him, not then and he certainly didn't need anyone now.

The letter was off to Gringotts before Severus even showed signs of stirring, to be added to his will. If he had to die, he would get the last word, and if Severus had been awake he would have laughed because that's how Severus himself thought. You would have mistaken Harry for Severus right there and then.

Severus came round to the smell of breakfast, yawning he winced at his sore head. He opened his potions kit and thanked the gods he had a headache cure with him, he groaned when he heard his son's sing-song voice float over him, but sadly he was still called Professor.

"Good morning Professor. Rise and shine!" said Harry, as he gave Severus a breakfast he knew he would like, he had asked Dobby to tell him what Severus usually ate.

Severus was surprised to see what he would normally eat sitting on the table for him; with a sigh he began eating. The headache he had was now gone thanks to the potion. Harry to his surprise ate with him, he didn't hope that Harry had given in because he knew deep down his son would never forgive him, and it was nothing more than he deserved.

"Thanks son," said Severus causing Harry to flinch like he had been struck. How many times had he wished someone would say those words to him, say they loved him and were proud of him. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't think that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Severus left when Harry would not speak to him again and Harry cried himself to sleep. He didn't know why he wanted to get to know the man who had given him away, he just didn't get it, and sometimes he really didn't understand himself. After crying himself to sleep Harry ended up in a vision. This time, to his surprise was not a meeting, all Voldemort had to do now was think about him and Harry would be there, as he found himself tonight. Their bond had become so strong that if one thought about the other when they were sleeping, they would see what the person who was awake was doing

What Voldemort had been thinking was that only two people would be able to get into Slytherin Castle, Potter and himself. He was sure there was a spy in his ranks so he decided to call his death eaters to Umbridge Manor and keep this place a secret. It had been hidden for a very long time and he was lucky to have found it.

Voldemort was busy, very busy because he was leaving Europe to try and get the vampire's on his side. He was going to see the Snare clan; they were close relations to the Snape and Malfoy families. They lived outside Europe so he had to travel; he was desperate for followers so he was willing to leave and to get them on his side. Meanwhile he was convinced that 'the stinking snivelling rat could not do this, neither could any other of my followers'.

It was he who had wanted an alliance with the vampires not the vampires with him but he was determined to have them on his side. He would go to any lengths to win them over, from what he had heard they were ruthless killers and very creative. He had no decent death eaters left; the only able one left was good for potions alone. He slowly got dressed in green Slytherin robes. What else would you expect in Slytherin castle? Purple robes!

Voldemort looked around the castle in awe; glad he had come this way. He had heard of it thanks to the Chamber of Secrets but he had thought it only a legend, but now he was here in the building looking at priceless things that had been wielded by Salazar Slytherin himself. Not only were the daggers years old but also even Harry had to admit they were stunningly beautiful. The green emeralds and real crystals set in the silver daggers glinted, they were not to be wasted on killing; no one would want to dirty them.

Not only were his daggers in the building but there was also an axe that was crafted with Latin engravings, which he didn't understand. His diary was there too and to his surprise, there were dark arts and potions journals. Contained in one was a cure for the werewolf curse, which made the Dark Lord smile; he had the perfect way to lure the werewolves to his side. With this cure they would be forever in his debt, 'yes' was all Voldemort could think 'they would be'.

He left everything where it was before apparating away, he had business to attend to. When he got back he was going to give the journal to his potions master and get the cure right away. He wanted the werewolves on side as soon as possible; people would start to come back to him because no one wanted to get on the wrong side of a werewolf. Things were looking up for once and for the first time since the bombings started, he began to relax.

Harry who had seen everything woke up covered in sweat, but his face was one of triumph. Yes, was all Harry could think, he had read the Dark Lord's thoughts just as he had seen through the Dark Lord's eyes. If he blew up Slytherin Castle then Voldemort would have nowhere else to hide. He was giddy inside, and to top it off, Voldemort would find out just who had been blowing up his hideouts and killing his followers. Oh yes, in a few days the war was going to be over one way or another, because when Voldemort found out he was going to go after Harry with a vengeance. He was going to be furious when he realised and that was playing right into Harry's hands.

"I will have to do it before the evening, because tonight I will be going back to Hogwarts with those manipulative sods," was all Harry could think before he wondered out loud, "Will I be able to get everything from the castle in time?" He frowned and said to himself 'better get going then and get it over and done with. I have school to get to which I could do without'. He didn't need to go to Hogwarts because he already knew everything useful they could teach him.

With a sigh he got dressed and took an empty trunk he had found in a cupboard of the cottage. The place seemed to be getting smaller and smaller every day, he wondered if that meant he was getting taller. He shrunk the trunk with a swish of his hand and picked up the rest of his bombs, after the entire place was a castle not just a manor. He guessed there were many protections on it so he needed all the bombs he could get. Shrinking everything he grabbed the bag he wanted and with a 'pop' he was gone. If he had stayed a moment longer he would have seen order members come in and look for him but he had put a notice-me-not spell on all of his things, including his owl so they left thinking he hadn't been there.

Dumbledore was getting desperate now. The papers had found out about Harry not being at his muggles for the summer, for they had seen him in Diagon Alley. This made the minister contact Dumbledore who had to tell him that Harry Potter had legally become an adult in the wizarding world.

"Headmaster, I was given to believe Harry Potter went home to his muggles for the summer holidays. Why then was he wandering around Diagon Alley?" he said, his voice one of a whiner because that was the only thing that the minister seemed to do.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this minister, but Harry Potter has become an adult in every sense of the word. He has control over his finances and everything. His monitoring globe in the ministry is broken; the goblins had marched in and smashed it leaving a confused Madam Bones. She read the notes and realising he was an adult, could do nothing about it," said Dumbledore.

"That was why I didn't get money this month from the accounts! Well Dumbledore, if you don't have the money to satisfy me then good day," said the minister, leaving Dumbledore in a rage. How dare the bumbling idiot just dismiss him like that? It was he who made that idiot Fudge popular, it was him who made sure he was minister of magic. If anything that idiot Fudge should be giving him money.

He had been using Harry Potter's money to finance the Order, not having his own money to do so because that had all been spent on the first war. He had used Harry's money to get a few ministry officials to do things for him, and to get the Weasleys on his side. But now he had none of that. The Weasley's were divided, Charlie and Bill were hardly around and last time they were, they had been outraged by their family stealing Harry's money and had not spoken to them since. As for Fred and George, they had liked Harry even though they had not been forced to. They had helped him before he had introduced himself and had not changed once he did while Ginny liked hero Harry and never saw the person underneath. Hermione and Ron had simply used him and for a long time too.

The money the Weasleys and the headmaster had stolen was all gone; as for the ministry officials they were about to find out just whose money they had been taking. Minister Fudge already knew but the others - well let's just see.

Minister Fudge sat in his office in a huff; he could not believe that his extra income had stopped. The money had had gotten from the headmaster had paid his rent as well as other his other bills, while his salary and donations from Lucius Malfoy were his to spend. And spend he did! But a large amount was in his vault and he was glad to still have it, but it would not be for long.

The Minister was just about to get up for lunch when an owl swooped over to him, waiting patiently for the burden to be removed from its leg before it flew out in to the night. That told Fudge the owner of the letter was not waiting for a reply. He turned it over and saw to his surprise the Gringotts seal. "Bout time too," he said, before opening it with a happy sigh. His mood changed when he began reading it, he went completely pale and shaky then dropped it. He ran from the room and immediately floo'd the bank to try to stop the inevitable. He didn't see Madam Bones open the letter and gasp, or see her copy it and leave the original where it had fallen so he didn't suspect anything.

Minister Fudge,

The Potter accounts you have been getting money from, through Albus Dumbledore are now closed. Mister Snape, AKA Harry Potter is expecting the money back.

Since the Dark Lord's first defeat until today you have been receiving money, money that does not belong to you. The lawyers at Gringotts have decided that you are liable to refund all the money. This is because Harry Potter didn't know; therefore the money was taken against his will and illegally.

Your vault's contents will be emptied into the Potter vaults.

There will be a bank statement coming through soon.

Good day.

Ragnog

Gringotts Bank Manager,

Head of the Gringotts Bank

Families Snape, Evans, and Potter's Accountant

"You can't do this!" yelled Fudge as he entered the office of Ragnog.

"It's too late Minister. You see the transfer is already complete and we are following the letter of the law. If you want it to get out, keep fighting but if you shut up you just might be Minister for a while longer," said the goblin, taking pleasure in seeing the bumbling idiot reduced to blubbering red face baby.

"Fine!" yelled the man, stomping his foot like a five year old. The only thing missing was the cute podgy face, not that Fudge could ever have been cute, the huge ugly pout on the man's face made the goblin wince, and the sight was truly pathetic.

"And before you go, here." He thrust a piece of paper towards Fudge, "There is no point wasting owls when you are already here. It is your statement, including how much money you have left. Good luck and may the gods grant you gold, because Mr. Snape sure won't!" said the goblin to the minister, who was pasty white having just looked at the statement of his accounts.

Bank Statement of: Mr. Fudge,

1st Jan - 1000 Gallons into account, Taken out 1st Jan

1st Feb - 1000 Gallons into account, Taken out 1st Feb

1st March - 1000 gallons into account, Taken out 1st March

1st April - 1000 gallons into account, Taken out 1st April

1st May -1000 gallons into account, Taken out 1st May

1st June - 1000 gallons into account, Taken out 1st June

1st July - 1000 gallons into account, Taken out 1st July

1st Aug - 1000 gallons into account, Taken out 1st August

1st Sep - 1000 gallons into account, Taken out 1st Sep

1st Oct- 1000 gallons into account, Taken out 1st Oct

1st Nov - 1000 gallons into account, Taken out 1st Nov

1st Dec - 1000 gallons into account, Taken out 1st Dec

Every gallon for fifteen years will be paid back; we do not want to get on the wrong side of Harry Potter for he is ready to sue.

Money taken 12 thousand times fifteen 2010 gallons

Money left 107 gallons total

He had taken the money from the account and paid for everything the day it was deposited and that was just a year's worth. He had been doing that since he became Minister of Magic, which had been a while after the Dark Lord fell and Harry was put with his relatives.

Thankfully it was all paid back and Harry was having the laugh of his life. Meanwhile there were people like Dumbledore and Fudge trying to get money and make it looking like nothing had happened. It was harder for Dumbledore than Fudge because Fudge at least had some money, but Dumbledore didn't, and he had an order to finance. Things sure didn't look good for Dumbledore for at the moment.

Severus Snape had not been able to spend money for years. His accounts had been locked until Harry being Master Snape had come along and unfrozen them. He was not a wanted criminal anymore so he was able to get money from his accounts, not that he needed it for he had spent little of his wages for the last fifteen years and had made extra selling potions.

Harry was currently planting the bombs in Slytherin Castle. He had just collected another huge trunk full of treasure that even a pirate would have envied. There were objects that people would die and kill for, things that were wielded by Salazar Slytherin himself. One thing was for sure, Voldemort was going to go ape shit. He was going to go on a killing spree but as long as he came for Harry that was alright, he didn't want other people hurt because of him.

After he had shrunk everything, the rooms were bare. Harry had even taken the furniture, which he thought was bloody nice, it would suit whatever room it graced. With a sigh and a 'pop' he left Slytherin Castle. He had spoken to a snake that to his surprise had belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. He had taken it with him, he may want to kill Voldemort but he wouldn't do it if he hurt innocent beings in the process. Apparating with a snake was tricky because he had never done it before but thankfully they were both ok.

He told the snake in hisses, Go and feed. Come back in an hour. If you are not back, I will be leaving without you. I have school to go to! before he went off to the bathroom, he really liked that bathroom.

After he took a shower he got dressed in the nicest clothes he had, then he put his school stuff in a bag as well as packing a few books to read and another few that he wanted to give to someone. He was ready five minutes before the train was scheduled to leave.

I is back master, hissed the snake as it came in. It was a beautiful blue and black snake,

Good! I was about to go without you, he hissed back, amusement in his voice. He was looking forward to scaring everyone with his new looks and now his new snake.

I is glad you didn't master, said the snake crawling up his leg like a baby wanting his mother.

Ok, lets go, hissed Harry and my name is Harry not master. Please don't call me master ok?

Very well m… Harry, said the snake. Settling down on Harry's neck it hissed in contentment at the heat radiating from Harry's body.

With a 'pop' he left the house that had been his home for a short while. He was not sure he would ever be back, especially if his vision proved to be correct. He knew he would miss it terribly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

No one realised that the tall handsome boy they were all ogling at was in fact Harry Potter. He had changed! The charms his mother and Dumbledore had put over him, were now fading away. They had used charms that could be removed when he was younger, but when they went into hiding they used a more permanent one. It couldn't be broken with a finite incanatem but instead needed a long string of Latin.

Gone was Harry James Potter and in place, returned to what was rightfully his by birthright, was Harrison Alexander Snape, he was entering Hogwarts for the first time as himself. As Harrison started to find a compartment he discovered quite a bit. They were worried because Harry Potter was not on the Hogwarts Express and there was also someone walking around who looked like a potions teacher. He was nice looking and sexy, which made Harry blush but he managed to get it under control. He could not believe how easy it was for him to empty his mind now, and how easy it was to shut his emotions off. 'must be a Snape thing' thought Harry.

He sat reading his books until it was time to leave the train. He got into an empty horse-less carriage when he heard his name. Rolling his eyes he sat down and four people came crashing in, Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Ron, all trying to be friendly with him.

"Hey Harry. Are you ok?" asked Hermione as if nothing had happened, thinking he was going to step into the role of being the leader of the golden trio or the Saviour of Gryffindor.

"Aye, how are you mate?" said Ron, not really caring he was a bad actor. Harrison thought about how he was Harry but he liked to be called Harrison. It was the name his mother had given him and he had never been called anything apart from Harry. They had even taken his name from him.

"Harry. Are you ok?" asked Neville with true concern, "You look different from how you normally do. You are much taller and I guess you let your hair grow, and got rid of your glasses. You look much older and intelligent now." Neville himself had grown up too. The real interest in his voice made Harrison smile.

"I'm fine Neville. Thanks for noticing. You've lost weight and you look smarter too. Congratulations," said Harry, with real pride making Neville smile back.

"Thanks Harry. Are you continuing the D.A? I got an 'O' in my DADA OWL. Gran was impressed with me. I also got an 'O' in Herbology and Charms too, but the 'O' in Charms and Defence are all thanks to you. Everything I learned impressed them!" said Neville with a very un-Gryffindor like smirk; his true self seemed to be showing through.

Just as the carriage was about to move he said "Good bye Neville and try and find true friends. These will just betray you and it will blow up in your face. They have been stealing my money behind my back, how else do you think they could afford any clothes at all?" He jumped out of the carriage and got into the end one. To his surprise, Malfoy was sitting alone in it, 'of course' thought Harry 'all the Slytherins will be after him now that he has told everyone he is not being the Dark Lord's lackey'.

"Hey Draco. Sorry I didn't write again, I've been very busy," said Harry with a smirk, remembering the rubble of Slytherin Castle. It was a shame to blow up such a place but there was nothing else he could do.

"What did you blow up now? I've not seen anything in the paper," said Draco after seeing Harry smirk. Knowing what had happened, he was astonished that he could read Harry so well, after all they had only been on good terms about a month and he had only seen him for about half a day.

"Hmm, oh! Slytherin Castle. It is totally razed to the ground. I used the last of the bombs though. It will only be a little while until the final battle," said Harry as if it was every day you knock down Slytherins Castle.

"Slytherin Castle! Are you mad Harry?" whined Draco, considering it an insult to have not been invited and an even bigger one to have destroyed even a corner of Slytherin property.

"Sorry Draco," said Harry with a snigger, knowing he had insulted Draco. To be in a place that Salazar had built or even been in was a dream for every Slytherin out there.

"Well, you getting on with your dad yet Harry?" asked Draco curiously.

"No, we spoke but as I have told him, I am not going to be forgiving him as easily as that and perhaps not at all. If you knew me properly Draco, you would not want me to forgive him. Trust me!" said Harry.

"That bad?" asked Draco in dread, if that's how it was then Harry really was not going to forgive him.

"Yes that bad," said Harry before continuing, "Anyway, my name is Harrison Alexander Snape. I have my birth certificate; I got it from the Ministry. Well a copy anyway."

"Oh! So you've changed your name much then, Harrison," he expected Harry to be mad for calling him that. What he didn't know was that Harry was not mad. He was thrown when Harry smiled at him and he watched the transformation wide eyed.

"I'm not going to rip your head off. It's nice to be called your real name for once in your life. Not only was I denied my father, I was denied my name and my birthright," said Harry.

"Hey do you still get the Potter money?" asked Draco.

"Not only do I get the Potter money, I get the Snape and Black monies too!" said Harry as if he was talking about play money, not admitting he was the richest youngest man in the world, the owner of three of the richest pure blooded families wealth.

"Three? And you speak about it like its nothing! You are the richest guy in the world!" yelled Draco.

"Yes, I can see that you don't understand. You lived with money. I didn't have anything all my life then I was thrust into a life full of money, and fame, and everyone throwing themselves at me!" shouted Harry getting worked up over nothing.

"I'm sorry. You are right I guess. I sometimes forget you didn't have everything I had. I take everything for granted," said Draco who was thinking what it would be like to have lived without his mum and dad, to be shipped of to a world of muggles. He shuddered at the mere thought of it, staying with muggles the whole time.

"What was it like living with muggles?" asked Draco. He may not like muggles but he sure didn't want to hate them, it was not their fault they were not born with the gift of magic, or that they are normal. Draco could never imagine killing a little girl or boy for being non-magic, he may tease people, yes, but he didn't wish them dead. Well years ago he may have done, but not now.

"They hate and fear something they don't understand. I was beaten for every single bit of accidental magic I did. Why the ministry didn't come and oblivate them I will never know. They tried to as they put it 'beat it out of me'. Didn't work. They tried to stop me going to Hogwarts but that didn't work. They tried to stop me going back, still didn't work," said Harrison.

"Oh gods," said Draco in horror, this is what Severus Snape had left his son to, and he actually thought that it was better for him. He now really began thanking the gods for his mother.

"Ok, he doesn't deserve your forgiveness. I would never forgive my mother if she gave me up to muggles and magic hating people, even if it was supposed to be for my own good," said Draco agreeing with Harry. If she did all that, he didn't think he would want to know his mother either.

The rest of the ride was in silence, a comfortable silence. They were pulled by the horses, which were not so invisible for those two, as the sun went down and the moon rose and night descended upon them. Before long they were at the stairs leading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"See ya later" said Harry, as he walked in alone in the shadows causing Draco to laugh and mutter, "You are just like Sev, Harry sneaking into the shadows."

As Draco made his way to the Slytherin table, the neutral people looked at in him with interest; the ones who had already taken the mark looked at him like he was meat, and the ones who had not yet been marked looked like they wanted to talk to him. They didn't want to take the mark after their parents were killed but they didn't know what to do.

He sat down quietly as the sorting began and he heard the hat yell out houses as the feast continued 'Gryffindor, Slytherin, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin' and the sorting was finished.

The headmaster made his announcements, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts students old and new. I know you are all hungry and thirsty so I will let you eat after I tell you only one thing. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden just like its name suggests, I want no one near it or they will answer to me."

Draco heard Ron say, "Damn right I'm hungry" when he said 'I know you are hungry' and he sneered at the disgusting weasel.

He turned to watch how Harry was handling the Gryffindors. He knew his friend was getting angrier by the minute and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked at his head of house and sighed as he could see the ill concealed want radiating from his godfather, but he knew Severus deserved it for what he had done to his son. He had always thought nothing could hurt his godfather but now he was not so sure, Harry appeared to be causing him a lot of pain even though he had every right to be mad at Severus.

Just as he began eating his dinner Harry exploded shouting, "Leave me the fuck alone. You stole my money and stayed my friend because of the money you were getting. You just want to get to know me because the headmaster keeps telling you to! Just piss off. I want nothing to do with you," everyone gasped on hearing that. They all looked at Dumbledore as if they were seeing him for the first time and didn't trust him. Ron, Hermione and Ginny ducked low in their seats so that people could barely see, but the other Gryffindors didn't look happy either.

Harry marched over to the Slytherin table, dumping himself next to Draco and smirked at his friend's dumbfounded look. He grabbed the bowl of potatoes then the gravy, carrots and sweet corn and the beef before smelling it all. He licked his lips then began eating with everyone watching him, all it took was Harry to snarl, "eat" to everyone and they went back to their meals in silence. To his surprise, so did the Slytherins.

Soon dinner was finished he went down to the Slytherin common room. He waited until curfew was a few seconds away before be bolted for Gryffindor common room. He burst through the portrait just as curfew began, walking straight past a protesting Hermione, Ron and Ginny, ignoring their pleas to come back and let them explain. He was having none of that. He charmed his curtains closed and looked at his timetable. Luck was not on Harry's side as he had potions first lesson in the morning. Surprise, surprise, he had passed potions. He continued reading his book from the train ride and after he finished it, went to sleep.

The Headmaster and McGonagall were far from happy that Harry was friendly with the Slytherins. They know they needed to get him back but how? Was what he was wondering. He would have obliviated him if he could have, but everyone knew about it anyway so there would be no point.

Severus Snape was pained when he had seen his son enter the Great Hall. He was a spy and nothing got passed him. As he watched his son sit down and not eat a thing, he was worried but could not show it. His Slytherins were restless tonight, probably because of Draco Malfoy's change of heart. He watched astounded when his son sat at the Slytherin table with a very Slytherin smirk on his face, he didn't want to admit it, but it looked good on his son's face. With a resigned sigh he knew he would just have to watch his son from afar. Well he had limited time to live anyway because he was a spy. He knew he might not survive to see his son get married and have kids, who probably would have the name Potter and the Snape name would be forgotten. He sighed, this was not what he, Lily and James had planned, they had planned to go into hiding and wait for someone to kill Voldemort. Then the family would have come out of hiding and let him get to know his son - that was how it should have been. He wanted to start crying his eyes out but he knew he couldn't, just like however much he wished he could change the past, it would be futile. How wrong he was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning the idiots hounded him again, making him growl, he really hated them all. Ron tried to act like nothing had happened and was talking to him about the Chudley Cannons and Hermione was worst of all. She walked all the way down to the great hall she muttering that he had better have done all his homework. All he could think was 'how stupid could they be to keep acting like nothing had happened?'

On entering the Great Hall, he went straight to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco. As they both reached for the sausages the one most faithful Death Eater left said the words to activated a portkey and Draco Malfoy accompanied by the former Harry Potter vanished into thin air. They fell with a thud onto a cell floor and both knew that they had been kidnapped.

"Alohamora," muttered Harry and exited the open door of the cell. Draco walked behind him with them both shouting "Stupefy" together and the two Death Eaters, Crabbe and Goyle fell stunned to the floor with a loud thump.

"I'm surprised they didn't shake the bloody building," Harry said. Draco could only nod in agreement. Crabbe and Goyle Juniors were both the same, fat disgusting lumps. Harry began taking the memories from his mind and filling his pensive chain, the chain was full of silver strands of memories that could be turned larger to watch and had not been used in a long time.

They left the manor but as Harry was just about to hail the knight bus, Voldemort and what was left of the Death Eaters appeared. They included his father who was looking at him with fear in his eyes. It became obvious to Harry right there and then that the man really did love him and didn't want him to die.

That made Harry's heart soar. Handing a dagger to Draco he discreetly said, "My father is here, watch out, spy," it was all he needed to say. The others didn't hear him thankfully or that would have been the end of the man's life.

Before they knew it they were killing the Death Eaters that were left. They had made their decision and chosen this path so Harry didn't feel sorry for them, not any more, he used to but now he had no room in his voice for pity. Draco and Narcissa had not been marked and for that he was glad, glad that he had been able to save some people from the darkness.

Soon there were no death eaters left. Severus was on the floor stunned by a weak stunning spell, which he was fighting his way through to consciousness. All the other death eaters lay bleeding from different places on their bodies, slowly dying from a poison that Harry had made.

"So Harry Potter, you have been learning something new," hissed the Voldemort angrily.

"That's right Tom," spoke Harry.

"Do not call me that Potter," said Voldemort.

"Did you like my excellent exploding presents?" asked Harry making Draco smile.

"I knew it was you Potter! No one else could have got into Slytherin manor, there are no other parseltongues," hissed Voldemort angrily before shouting "Avada Kedavada," but it missed Harry by miles.

"Tut Tut tut. See what happens when you get angry Tom?" said Harry as if he was telling of a child for stealing a cookie, making Voldemort all the furious.

"Crucio" yelled the Dark Lord "I will teach you manners before you die boy, I will made you beg before the end."

The curse hit Harry. The dark lord walked over triumphant, but Harry did what no one else had ever done, he had stopped the Cruciatus Curse. The curse that had no counter and no defence against except dodging out of the way and he was not affected. Harry rose to his knees; the scenery was beautiful despite the dead bodies, green covered trees standing proud and tall shielding the building from view, the sky was blue without a cloud in sight. 'A beautiful day to die' Harry thought.

Draco was too petrified to move, Harry had saved him but he just wanted to be as far away from the Dark Lord as he could, and he wanted to take Harry Potter with him. There was nothing he could do but stand there, he was terrified and he hated the feeling of helplessness. For the first time he watched in awe as Harry beat the Cruciatus Curse, it would be phenomenal tale if he lived to tell it. He was observing them so intensely that he didn't see Severus and another Death Eater begin to stir.

"Stupefy," yelled Harry.

"Protego," countered Voldemort.

"Brackium emendo," shouted Harry pointing at Voldemort's feet. He was not ready to put another shield up and as all the bones in his left leg disappeared, the Darkest Lord of the Wizarding world fell to the ground.

Harry walked over to the man, bellowing "Expelliarmus," and took the brother wand from Voldemort. He said, "You picked the wrong one to mess with!" before hollering the words of the killing curse, "Avada Kedavada!"

For the first time in Voldemort's life, he looked scared. He had always thought of himself as indestructible but he didn't have the Philosopher's Stone and so he wasn't invincible. The curse hit him but he didn't die, it just made him very weak.

Just then Draco screamed "Noooooo," at the same time as Severus did. Draco took out the Death Eater that had just hurt Harry with one curse.

Harry heard them yelling and was about to turn around when he saw a Death Eater lunge forward and pierce his lung with a dagger. Funnily enough it didn't hurt. He fell on top of Voldemort. The Dark Lord reached up to take Harry's wand but the blood pouring onto him from Harry's wound made him screech in pain. The agony was so great that he could not even think, the last thing he saw was Severus Snape looking worried, lifting up Harry Potter, before death claimed him. His soul forever parted with his body, there was no way he could come back.

"Harry, no! Please stay awake, this is not how it is supposed to end," cried Severus. The man who was usually devoid of emotions was now filled with a sense of fear, sadness and self-loathing.

"Draco, leave us now. You were the best friend one could ask for. I'm sorry I didn't take your hand in the first year I wish I had. I've wasted five years in the wizarding world and I have no friends or family to show for it," murmured Harry weakly, his lung had been pierced and he was dying.

"Harry! This was not how it was meant to go. We were meant to grow old, have families and name each other godfather's to our children," said Draco with tears in his eyes.

"We can't always have what we want now, can we Draco? You know that," said Harry, nodding his head. Draco walked away from his first and only friend knowing it would be the last time he saw him alive. He lay down outside on the grass and cried for the loss of a real friend, knowing that his Godfather would never be the same after this.

Harry weakly took the chain from around his neck and slowly gave it to Severus. He accepted it with shaky hands, wanting to ask what it was but he could not speak at the injustice of it all. He was supposed to spend the rest of his days making it up to his son, to earn his forgiveness.

"What is it?" Severus managed to croak out.

"It's a pensive with all my memories in it. After you watch them you will comprehend why I can't forgive you and why I don't want anything to do with you. I think you might just understand. No one else knows about how I was treated apart from a few of the Order, Dumbledore and McGonagall," whispered Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Severus.

"Don't matter. It will make sense when you view them. There is another one in the vault, please watch them together. Perhaps Draco can see them too," Harry's breath was becoming more shallow.

"Why did you never visit me? Not even once, where were the Christmas and birthday presents?" asked Harry in despair.

"Why would you need a present from me? When you probably got lots of presents from your family?" snarled Severus. It was obvious from the look in his eye that he was envious that the Dursleys got to bring him up.

"There is nothing to be jealous of. I will never forgive you, but I will always be proud that you were my father. How you managed to stand up to that man, day in and out, got information for the order. You even sacrificed your chance of a family to protect them, but I will never understand why you gave me away…,"

Severus interrupted him, "You were in danger. You know that you had just killed the one I was forced to serve. They would have killed you."

"No. I would never have been Harry Potter if I went with you, I would have been Harrison Alexander Snape. All it takes is a bit of plastic surgery to remove the scar, one trip to the muggle world and I wouldn't have been recognizable as Harry Potter," said Harry.

Severus Snape looked stunned, before rasping out, "Muggles can do that?"

"Of course they can. The scab would heal leaving clear smooth skin behind. Magic can help muggles just like muggles can help magical wounds," said Harry. He could feel his breathing slowing and he knew he didn't have long left; Severus was too shocked to speak. His son was dying.

"I may not forgive you, but I am proud to have you as a father. I love you," muttered Harry. With a shuddering breath he breathed his last and fell limp in to his father's arms leaving a broken man behind.

Severus didn't know how long he sat holding the dead body of his son in his arms. He felt completely numb and he didn't think he had the strength to carry on; it was a miracle that his heart had not given up on him.

He was not aware of Narcissa apparating to him and transporting them all into the Great Hall where terrified people sat huddled. Dumbledore's twinkle was almost none existent when he saw Harry's lifeless body. This boy was supposed to be the saviour and he needed him. He tried to enter Draco's mind but he could not get in, Draco seemed to have become a great occlumens.

He knew Severus' shields were too strong for him to get passed; he hated not knowing what was going on and what had happened. The students all gasped in shock, even the Slytherins when they saw who was cradling Harry Potter, they had never seen the man showing so much emotion. People began to cry, but not Ron and Hermione, they smirked because they were sure to get his money after all, how could he have written a will at only sixteen? They had no idea how wrong they were.

The ministry soon arrived. Severus took off the charms that they had placed on Harry when he was just one year old. More tears made their way down the man's face. His son looked so much like him that the students were left in no doubt that Harry Potter was in fact Harry Snape.

The officials used a parental potion on him and then recited loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Harrison Alexander Snape known as Harry James Potter died at 9:20pm on September 12th from a wound sustained from a poison coated dagger through his lung. May he rest in peace." With that they dis-apparated, leaving the body in his father's arms. In the wizarding world the next of kin were allowed to keep the body for one day, and then it was placed in the morgue and readied for burial.

Severus stood up with his son, the tears were no longer pouring but the look of grief on their Professor's face was enough to make everyone around him shudder. He was about to leave when he broke down again, collapsing crying on to the floor. Why did it have to be his son? His only son, the one thing he had left of Lily and their love.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect for the sixteen year old even the Slytherins, much to the Gryffindors surprise. Dumbledore swished his hands and there were sleeping bags for everyone. Narcissa hugged Severus to her shoulder, rocking him back and fourth as his body was racked with sobs as he refused to let go of his son. Draco pulled a cover over himself and Narcissa pulled him to her as well, holding tight to the people she loved most in the world, scared to let them go in case they disappeared.

The scene started to change, no one slept and everyone cried as they watched a beautiful sunrise on the horizon. A new day had begun. Those who knew Harry like Draco and Narcissa knew that he would not want them to mourn him. The morning paper was delivered and everyone found out the truth.

Daily prophet

Boy who lived is the boy who died.

Harry Potter, whose real name is Harrison Alexander Snape was the son of Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Severus Snape gave up his family to protect them; he was a spy for the light side and risked life and limb to save the wizarding world, after being forced to get the mark against his will. Harry Snape died on 12 September at 21.20. They will never have a chance to be father and son again. His body will of course stay with his father Severus Snape and he will be buried in one week. The exact details of the funeral will probably be kept secret to keep the ceremony private, as the Harry we knew would have wished it.

Daily prophet

Luna Love good reporter

Harry Potter's friend.

Everyone looked at Severus Snape in amazement when they had stopped reading it. Harry had owled Luna to make sure the truth got out when he was dead and she had done so in his memory, she would not have done it any other way. Clapping soon started, that was when Severus, Narcissa and Draco went to Harry's private rooms. They put Harry on the bed, and wrapped him up in his covers to keep his cold body warm, dimly aware that no matter how many blankets they used, he would never be warm again.

Almost immediately flowers and parcels began flowing in, addressed to Severus Snape as well as Harry Potter. There were letters flooding the room. Narcissa took the flowers and put them in the bath to stop them from drying out. Boxes were filled with the money that started pouring in. Dobby came and helped them to burn the marriage proposals, which Severus had gone nuts upon receiving, and banish the howlers. Letters that no one wanted to answer were also burned. The whole time the snake Pensive was hanging protectively around Severus' chest, he never wanted to let it go.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry was taken from them the next day. The Ministry officials removed the body and the man who actually had to take him felt his heart break. He had taken the dead before and relatives had cried but the wails that came from Severus Snape as his son was taken were inhuman. Because he had read the papers, he knew that Severus had never gotten to know his son. He also knew that the man had not expected to survive, he had thought it was him who was going to die, not his son.

That week past and Severus had no idea of what was going on around him, he was always in either a drunken stupor or just sat there with memories of Harry going through his mind. He still didn't have the guts to look in the pensive because Harry had such a forgiving heart yet could not forgive him for trying to protect him as a child.

He had never expected to hear the words 'I love you' from his son's lips and he could not help but for a smile to stretch his face with the memory. His son was proud of him. The pride was well earned but it was there. It was not something a normal son would be proud of was it?

Before he knew it Narcissa was putting a shirt on him and was helping him into his black clothes, the best ones he owned, readying him for the funeral of his son, which he didn't want to attend. If he did, it would be final. No more pretending that he was The Boy Who Lived and would survive anything. No more pretending that he would turn up for class or bang his way into the great hall, walking proudly to the Gryffindor table to join his friends.

He knew he would have to look at the memories eventually, so with a sigh he enlarged the pensive before pressing his finger in to it. Severus was forced to watch the most gruelling sight of his entire life, which was saying something because as a Death Eater and he had seen many things and even had to take part in some of them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three-year-old Harry Potter was begging and crying to be left alone, to be let go as his uncle dragged him into the kitchen of number four Privet Drive. His clothes were too big for him and were falling off his body. That body was an example of his treatment; there were bruises and marks all over. Severus choked back a sob, his son was covered in bruises and cuts and he could do nothing. He didn't want to think that the Dursleys were the ones hurting him, Dumbledore said he was treated fine and if Dumbledore said that then that must be true.

He watched in horror as his son's uncle dropped him near the cooker, and his aunt forced him to try and cook breakfast, but he could not. The toast ended up burnt, the scrambled eggs had shells in making them inedible and the bacon was unrecognisable.

All the while his aunt was screaming at him. "You stupid good for nothing boy! You can't do anything right. You're just a freak like your good for nothing father and mother. We take you in and this is how you repay us," screeched Petunia, her face red with a satisfied glint in her eye. A frilly apron covered her disgusting pink top and trousers.

Harry stood there crying, grease was flying in to the boy's face and eyes hurting him all the more. Petunia finally had enough of Harry's crying so she dumped the grease on the three year olds arms making Harry scream. How it hurt. He wanted it to stop.

"Please make it stop. Please. I will be a good boy. I will cook properly. Please make it stop," begged the three year old.

His aunt dragged him out from behind the counter and outside, not caring when Harry banged his face on all the furniture. She tugged on his arm viciously making him bump his head on the table and cry out more. Chucking him out of the door, she took the hose and began to spray Harry with the cold water with a nasty sneer on her face. As Harry began cooling, his arms were no longer burning so fiercely but they were blistery and red and the rest of him was freezing cold. With his arms still throbbing, he put his burnt skin against his wet clothes trying to stop the heat hurting him, wishing the whole time that it would stop.

Severus had tried to help his son, tried to get him away from her, but these were only insubstantial memories and he could not change anything. He watched as his son was burnt before being left outside all day and night. Shivering and cold the three year old sat there, begging through the night to be let in, that he would be a good boy. Severus' heart broke as he watched it. What had he left his son to? What had he done? That was all Severus could think before he sank to his knees and said out loud the one realisation he had come to "No wonder Harry won't forgive me, after what I condemned him to," and tears streamed down his face.

-0-00-0-00-0-0-0

That was far from the end. He watched, as things got worse for his son as he got older, much, much worse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Four-year-old Harry was sitting pulling the weeds when his cousin and friends came flying around the corner. They kicked and punched him. Severus expected his Aunt Marge to stop them but to his horror she laughed along with Petunia. The boys got bored when Harry would not cry out and they left him beaten and bruised.

The little four year old was watching the family eating dinner and laughing as if he didn't exist, tears entered the little boy's eyes. He didn't understand why he was not loved, but he began believing his aunt's cruel words. Severus heard his son say something that made his heart clench before Harry began doing his gardening.

"I don't deserve to be loved. I'm a freak and freaks deserve punishment. Even my parents didn't love me," said Harry. That didn't stop him from looking at the others with envy shining through his green eyes. Severus felt like crying, his son was supposed to have been loved. Dumbledore had told him that he would be looked after. The man had lied to his face and condemned his son to hell. One thing was for sure Severus thought, I will never listen to him again.

As the memory ended he said out loud "I wish I had checked up on him myself. No wonder he wouldn't forgive me. I chose to believe Dumbledore and never though of checking myself." He was filled with self-disgust.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It became more brutal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus ended up in a room; it was the master bedroom and the biggest room in the house. Wondering why he was here he looked around and saw his son huddled in a corner looking if it were possible much worse. Welt and belt marks criss-crossed his son's chest and back and the only part of him which was untouched were his hands. Looking up he saw Vernon with a belt in his hands. That would explain his son's fearful looks. The house was empty and the room curtains were shut. Vernon had a sick glint in his eye; he truly was enjoying himself with his twisted games.

"Boy," roared Vernon.

"Yes Sir," answered Harry his voice hoarse. From his cowered position he looked like a servant in fact lower than one, he was completely submissive.

"Do you want to be good?" questioned Vernon a smirk twisting his disgusting mouth.

"Yes I will be good, I promise," said Harry looking fearfully at the belt.

"You don't want hit with this do you boy?" asked Vernon. Harry's eyes widened.

"No uncle Vernon" said Harry who was by now shaking; he didn't like this at all he just wanted to go back in his cupboard where he was safe.

"If you don't want this come here," said Vernon sitting on a chair. Harry went right over to Vernon wanting to be a good boy.

"Good boy" praised Vernon. Harry liked it when he was good. It meant no punishment. Vernon opened his trousers and pulled them down. "Suck on it then" he said.

Harry swallowed fearfully looking between the belt and his uncle. Severus wanted to turn away, begging, "No, no, no please no. Don't tell me I left my son with a pervert." He could not look as his son began to suck like he was told. But he had to listen to the grunting and groaning of Harry's uncle who was occasionally telling Harry he was a good boy and he would teach him why soon. Severus' eyes widened at that, he felt sick so sick. He now didn't want his son to forgive him for what he had done. He had left his son in the hands of a perverted child abuser and molester, a monster.

"Good boy. Now do your chores then I might let you have some food," said Vernon who was pulling his trousers back on.

"Yes uncle Vernon," said the dead voice of his son.

"Good" said Vernon before he descended the stairs.

Severus watched as his son puked up what he had been forced to swallow. Tears coursing down his face he rocked backwards and fourth begging for someone. "Please someone help me, anyone. I don't want this any more please save me. Please, please, please. I will be good, please get me out of here," said a pitiful Harry as the memory finished.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Severus wished the memories would finish soon. He had been through another year's worth of torment and he didn't know how to get out of the damn thing. It was an old fashioned pensive with no way of leaving before the memories had all played out. With a sigh he watched yet another year of his son's life go by, all the while tears poured down his face. They never stopped, the dam holding the tears at bay had broken and the tears just kept coming.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He fell into another memory. Harry looked much older, eight years old perhaps. He saw his son in the bathroom cleaning his body, which was covered with scars, when his uncle came in. Harry hurriedly started to get out of the bath but before he could his uncle slapped him for taking too long. In one swift move Vernon was on top of the still quite small child. He told Harry to stay still which he did so, wanting the punishments to be as painless as possible. His uncle spread his legs. Harry tried to close them but before he could his uncle brutally stuck his fingers in. Severus had to watch his son screaming and attempting to pull away but it was futile, his uncle was too heavy. Taking his trousers and boxers off, it was obvious that he was very excited. Severus felt sick and faint. He wanted to escape the horrors but he couldn't. Vernon took his fingers out, putting towels under Harry's bum before he forced his way in. Harry's screams were muffled as his uncle filled his mouth with dirty clothes. It hurt even more when his uncle began moving, muttering words that Harry in his agonised state had trouble understanding. He did catch "so tight".

Harry began bleeding badly but the towel beneath him absorbed the blood. Mercifully Harry soon passed out. Vernon pulled out after he came and stopped the bleeding by shoving a towel in. He dressed himself and then Harry before he stuffed him back into his cupboard. Vernon, looking more relaxed than he had previously took the blood soaked towels with him and threw them in the bin.

Severus was sick again. He tried to grab Vernon but of course his hands slid through him.

As he watched, the years went by. Harry became accustomed to his uncle doing such vile things to him. Sometimes his uncle brought other men to him as he wanked himself while watching them take his nephew.

He watched everything that happened at Hogwarts. He saw the memory of Dumbledore lying to his son about the prophecy. Watched his son being sent on a goose chase, becoming aware of the truth on that fateful day in his fifth year when he had overheard the conversation in Diagon Alley.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finally he was able to leave the pensive. He rushed to the bathroom and threw up all the potions he had taken as well as the alcohol. He was still retching as the acid burned his mouth. Only now after seeing what his son had suffered did he understand.

He left the Hogwarts grounds before apparating to number four Privet Drive and banging on the door. He smirked at their terrified faces. Before the Dursleys could get anywhere near the exits, Severus cast the "Crucio" on Vernon. The show was far from over. He lifted the curse then said "Crucio" again, knowing when to take it off for maximum effect, as he had been a Death Eater. Alternately he used the curse and then lifted it before leaving the man panting on the floor. He then made both parents watch as he beat their son with his fist and hands, the boy was crying within minutes and begging him to stop. He then whispered words in Latin and whip marks appeared on Dudley's back. Dudley screamed again and again, he wanted to the pain to stop. Then Severus got a belt from Vernon's trousers before striking him repeatedly on his stomach and back. He used Crucio on the boy until he was insane before killing him by stabbing him through the stomach.

Then he started on Petunia doing everything he could, including what she had done to Harry. He banged her on the surfaces before pouring boiling hot grease over her body; her screams were music to his ears. She deserved it for what she done to his son. She was burning; blisters appeared everywhere before he took her outside and did what she had done to Harry. He magiked the water colder than it would have been for Harry and not until she begged did he stop. Then he left her, making her think it was night time and feeling a dementor was closing in on her.

He did the same to Vernon then brought all three of them inside; He cleaned the magic from the home and removed any trace of his magical signature, thankful that he had been taught how to do so as a Death eater.

He used the rest of the cooking oil to set the house on fire, locking the doors so they could not get out. He placed the gas bottle from the barbeque in the middle of the sitting room and left.

His only regret was that he had not been able to avenge himself on that woman Marge and kill her like the rest of them. He had a feeling Harry was up there, watching him get revenge on his behalf, gleefully wrapped up in Lily's arms and shielded from the world like a two year old.

With a 'pop' he left Privet Drive still feeling like his heart had been taken from him. He deserved to be killed just like them; he was the one who had left Harry there after all. How he wished he could take all that back right now and start again. He knew that by the time he had got out of Azkaban and was able to get custody of Harry, he would have been three or four years old. He wished with all his might that he could go back in time. He never saw the shooting star that flew over his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Walking up the stairs to his son's rooms that he had been staying in, he filled Narcissa in on everything he had seen and heard in the pensive. He had thought that he had no more tears to cry, but he was wrong and they kept coming. Narcissa put a charm on his face so that no one could tell he was crying.

The funeral amazed him. Harry's friends and the Headmaster spoke and Severus sneered at their words. They still had no idea that Voldemort had been defeated. He could see the fear behind the old man's mask and it thrilled him no end.

After the ceremony, Severus downed a dreamless sleep potion; he didn't think he would ever be able to sleep peacefully again. He kept remembering the memories his son had given him and the thought of what Harry had lived through haunted him.

X0X0X0X0X0

Everyone that knew Harry was invited to the reading of his will. Griphook was to be the executor. Dumbledore asked the goblin quite rudely what he was doing here.

"What are you doing? There is supposed to be a will reading here please pay some respect," said Dumbledore.

"Yeah! Pay some respect!" shouted Ron looking smugger then Snape had ever seen him.

"Shut it weasel," ordered Malfoy, not being able to stand listening to the bloody annoying red head any longer.

"Malfoy! Snape!" said Ron his eyes widening before narrowing, "What are you doing here?"

"We were invited. Now show some respect for the dead Weasley," said Malfoy with a smirk but there was no laughter behind it; he missed his friend deeply.

"Harry would never invite you, unless it was to get the last word. And maybe he will give you some grease Snape," said Weasley, crossing his arms.

Griphook activated the will, which spoke its contents out loud. "Hello all,

If you are hearing this then I am dead. I just hope I've gone down doing what I hoped to accomplish, taking Voldemort with me. He took away the only person to love me, my mother.

To Narcissa: I give you the Black fortune, use it well. I also give you Hedwig; she will follow you faithfully as she did for me. She likes dead mice better than treats by the way! Give her some for me; she was my friend, the only one there for me while I stayed in my own private hell."

Severus noticed there were reporters from the Daily Prophet listening and the Minister was there also. He wondered what reason Harry had invited them there for. Hedwig flew over to Narcissa and she petted his head. Ron and Hermione had their mouths open so wide they were trailing along the ground.

"To Draco: I regret the day I didn't shake your hand on the Hogwarts Express. I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Many people think turning down Voldemort's offer to be a Death Eater will end with you and your family's death but you still stood your ground. I am more proud of you than any other teen I know, you knew the risks you were taking. I am also proud of the other person I helped out of Malfoy Manor the day it was destroyed – yes, it was me who bombed the place."

The reporters were writing a thousand words a minute. Severus just smiled; he had known for a few hours that it was his son who was responsible. Draco looked like he had known too. Everyone else was shocked and Dumbledore looked furious.

"To the Minster of Magic: I leave you this speech please take it to heart." Everyone held their breath thinking he was going to get abuse shouted at him. There was a minute's silence then Harry began to speak.

"Don't listen to the Headmaster. You were made the Minister of Magic; you can make the changes you feel are right. Do what the public want you to do; they want to live in a fair society. Just remember there are more muggle-borns in our world than there will ever be pure-bloods. Take the restrictions off the werewolves; they deserve the life they could have had. Give them wages and they will be able to afford wolfsbane. It's hard enough accepting that you will turn into a wolf on the full moon without being made an outcast.

The vampires, make them bond with their mate, then they have a permanent donor and everyone is happy. You are acting out of fear for something you don't understand. Knowledge and familiarity will make you unafraid. There are many good people in this world who have been turned. There are good vampires and bad ones just like people. Would you hate every witch and wizard just because you met one bad one? That is what you are doing to the vampires.

You hold the most power in Britain, you could change it for the better; I'll be watching. I hope that you do the best you can and remember just follow your heart. There are things more important than money, like family. You can still treat and indulge your family without being rich. Every witch and wizard trusts you with their life; I hope you choose to do what is right and not what is easy."

Minister Fudge had tears in his eyes. Harry Potter was right he had more power than Dumbledore. He had let down the people who had trusted him with their lives. He was going to change he was going to be the best Minister Britain has ever seen.

"To Hermione: all I can say to you is, get your head out your arse and look the hell around. There is more to life than lessons and fucking school grades. Remember first year Hermione? There are more important things than books. What about friendship and bravery? Why did you throw it all away? Why Hermione? I actually thought you were my friend and the whole time you were spying on me for the order and planning on stabbing me in the back. I hope you spend the rest of your life an outcast, friendless and alone to let you see what its like."

Hermione burst into tears. She could not move and was forced to hear everything Harry had to say to her. The reporters were again smirking at her as they wrote down everything Harry said.

"To the Order: I want to say this 'fuck off!' That feels good to get of my chest!

To Ginny: well what can I say? You were the first person," Ginny smiled thinking she was going to get something nice said to her but the smile fell of her face when Harry continued, "I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. I wish I had not saved you down in the chamber but it was either that or Voldemort coming back and school being closed. Not much of a choice was there? You're just a disgusting weasel. I regret ever talking to you.

To Ron: you were my best mate. I will always miss the boy I met and liked straight away. Although now I know you were my friend only because Dumbledore asked you to be and to think, I could have ended up in Slytherin if it weren't for you. Slytherins are not evil. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were two of the bravest people I know, they defied Voldemort even more times than I have. I leave you one Knut. Don't spend it all in the one shop."

Ron went bright red. The goblin threw the Knut at him with a wicked smirk on his face. The others laughed especially Draco, apt last words indeed, was all both Severus and Draco could think.

"To Albus Dumbledore: I thank you for finally letting me out of my abusive family it means a lot! And to think I was grateful at one point. I was too naive to see through your twinkle. My family abused me and this old fool knew, after all I nearly died many times but my magic saved me. The wards would have warned him many times but he just left me in my own private hell.

To the wizarding world at large: I would like to thank those who wanted to get to know me, not the boy who lived but as Harry Potter. I did find all the letters you send me that the headmaster kept in a vault. I wish I could answer them all especially the person who wrote asking my favourite colour and food, wanting to get to know me, but I can't.

To Neville: thanks for treating me normally. Listen, don't do what your Grandmother wants you to do otherwise you will never get to be yourself. I never got to be myself, I was moulded into James Potter's son and I played my part even though I didn't want to. You love your plants and your grandmother doesn't realise that if there weren't herbologists in the world there wouldn't be vegetables or herbs for potions. Being a herbologist has nothing to do with sitting playing with plants and I am disappointed in your grandmother, she should know better. Sons are not always like their fathers. Your magic is in your hands not your wand, that's why you are not the best duellist but I would have you watching my back anytime. Trust me your father would be proud of you no matter what path you take, don't become an Auror because it is expected of you, it will only get you killed. I leave you two shops, one is a herbology shop and the other is a plant shop and as you've probably guessed, one is muggle and one is wizarding. Vault number twelve contains the profits the shops have earned. They are both shut at the moment, open them back up Nev and give them the shine they deserve. Good-bye Neville, you were a good mate."

Neville sat proud and tall, his grandmother was crying softly with a small smile on her face. She knew she had been wrong; Neville never could be her Frank because they were two very different people.

"To Luna: how can I say this? I know you are not as dumb as you make yourself out to be. You want to train in Care of Magical Creatures don't you? You want to study them and look after them; well I give you the keys to a zoo, the Evans Zoo. It's in the magical world and there are animals that have never been studied before, I know you will feel at home. You could publish you research in your Quibbler magazine. Don't let the world stop you from doing what you want; there are plenty of people out there working with animals. Show the world your true self, you are a true Ravenclaw Luna and I wish you all the best in the world. I don't want to see you for a long time now! I give you vault thirteen and the keys to the zoo."

The goblin gave her over a huge number of keys attached to a huge metal ring and a Gringotts key. She had tears in her eyes; no one had been able to read her like Harry had. He had gotten passed her stupid words to see what she was really like, she loved studying animals and wanted to work with them and now her dreams were coming true! Thanks to a guy she had not had the chance to speak to since the Ministry debacle.

"To Fred and George: good luck with living your dream. I give you the marauders handbook! Full of pranks and some that are not even finished. When they were at school they had wanted to open a prank shop but they didn't realise their ambition. So here are books and some of my own ideas in there too. My last wish is that you do not hurt my father with a prank, he has been on the receiving end of them far too many times and don't just hit the Slytherins. I give you 300 gallons use it wisely and ask dad for help, he is not the man you think he, is he really loves his potions!

To Arthur: I do not know what exactly the function of a rubber duck is, all I know is it's a baby's toy that gets played with in the water I wished I'd of had one though.

To Molly: you were the only mother I've ever known. How could you pick someone to pieces like that? What did I ever do to you to deserve this? The burrow will always remain a home to me, goodbye.

To Percy: you never did anything to me so I give you three books I hope you read them. Also I wish you good luck in marrying Penny; I hope it's ok that I call her that. I give you 100 gallons. Remember family is important."

Percy smiled and accepted the money. He also found he owned a stunning white gown with an opal necklace, earrings, anklet and a bracelet. The opals were spectacular and it was a wedding gown she would look amazing in. He smiled; he could now have the wedding he had always wanted to give her.

"To Bill: good luck, sorry I don't know what else to say because I don't know you very well. I give you a book that has been lost for a long time, it's a book on curse breaking and I also give you glasses that will help you see magic. I leave you 100 gallons. Please as my last request spend it on yourself, treat yourself to a new wardrobe or something.

To Charlie: as you love your dragons I give you a flute that will help you speak to dragons, enjoy it. Voldemort owned it at one time that was how he was getting the dragons on his side. I give you 100 gallons too and ask the same of you that I asked of Bill, keep it to yourself.

There are two buildings that I own (pictures of a couple of huge mansion were projected onto the wall). I want them made over and turned into orphanages for magical children so they don't end up in the muggle world alone and friendliness. Remember that muggles hate what they do not understand. Someone spare a bit of love for those who don't have anyone, find them families within the wizarding world. In vault fourteen is enough money to keep this trust going for two hundred years, more with the interest accumulated. Griphook has a list of those I am making trustees of the project. I want one named the Evans Snape Orphanage and the other the Lightning Orphanage. Everyone deserves to know they have a gift of magic.

And to my father Professor Severus Snape, who spied for the light side long before I was even born, I would love it if he was given an Order Merlin first class. He deserves it as well as the money for his erroneous imprisonment. There is no need to put people in Azkaban before their trial. I give you six thousand gallons for the Ministry to install new cells for people who have yet to be tried. Make them nice because they may be innocent and I would like it if you always use Veritaserum on each suspect to make the system fair and just.

Dad, how weird it is to say that word. Take care of my pensive because I love it, the snake is so cool don't you think? Ah well, I give to you everything in the trunks I have prepared. Open them so everyone can see your face when you do."

Severus just hoped it was not a prank, he didn't think he could bear it if it was. With a sigh he opened the trunk and a weak squeak left his lips when he saw the ingredients his son had gotten.

Harry's voice started again. "I wish I was there to see your faces, I really do. If Voldemort's anger is anything to go by they must be pretty rare, aren't they? Enjoy your chemistry set! Ha-Ha. Anyway give the smallest box to Draco; I know how much you'd want these."

Draco was handed over the box and on opening it he nearly fainted. They were daggers and not just any daggers but they were the most beautifully crafted ones he had ever seen. With the initials SS engraved on them, his eyes opened wide and he wondered if they were Salazar Slytherin's.

As if Harry knew he was thinking, he said, "Yes Draco, they were once wielded by Salazar Slytherin himself. Sorry about the manor but everything in there is now Severus'! And before I forget there is another box, give it to Narcissa. I like your name by the way. If I had a daughter I would have called her Narcissa. I would have enjoyed having children but I guess it was not meant to be. Open the box."

Narcissa, after seeing her son get something that had been personally wielded by Salazar Slytherin nearly a millennia ago was so curious she didn't know whether to open it or not. Opening it she saw the most beautiful earrings, necklace and bracelet that matched a beautiful green gown. There was also a blue dress with a matching sapphire jewellery set and a black dress with onyx jewels. They were old fashioned but timelessly classic and they were spectacular. Closing the box she had tears running down her face at such a thoughtful present. No one had been this kind to her before, not even Lucius who had pretended to love her.

Harry spoke for the last time. "Well Dad, Draco and Narcissa and everyone else that was true to me, this is all I have to say. Enjoy everything I have given you and to think Ron, you could have been in their place if you had not opened your big mouth in Diagon Alley, too bad eh? Who's got the last laugh now? I love you dad. Draco and Narcissa, you were the mother and brother that I never had. Goodbye and good luck for the future. Please bury me under the name Harry Snape or perhaps Harrison Alexander Snape, it sounds better doesn't it?

To you others, I guess you've got another name for me now, the boy who died or some other cheesy name. Have good lives, you won't miss me because you all only wanted to use me anyway. You won't care, but actually who am I kidding? Of course you will care; you have now lost your saviour. Good day and good-bye."

Still stunned, they all gathered their things together and left the office. Some left embarrassed, they were going to be humiliated by the press. Dumbledore had managed to set the official will documents on fire then smirked to himself, but his devious smirk fell when Griphook brought out another copy.

Hermione stormed off in a huff blaming Ron for the fact that they were about to end up outcasts. People in shops were already starting to refuse to serve them as word was getting around regarding what they had done to Harry.

Though Ron did indeed spend his Knut in one shop, he bought a chocolate frog.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Severus took home all the things Harry had given him, shrinking them before putting them in the trunk; he didn't want anything to happen to them because if it did he would be devastated. The ingredients in the trunks were worth millions plus they were irreplaceable. He didn't even know he had money in the trunks yet; he had only looked in the first one.

After stowing away the goods, he went to son's grave and sat talking into the wind "You know this was not the way it was supposed to happen. Dumbledore promised to protect you and told me you were fine but you weren't. I wish I could save you from the childhood you had. I've never felt more useless in my life" he said.

"I honestly didn't know what they were planning my son. I maybe a Death Eater but I would have never have let my son die if I could help it and now you are dead!" he was nearly wailing by this point.

"It was not meant to be this way!" he yelled punching the grass with all his might. "You were supposed to live and let me make it up to you! God's I was supposed to make it up to you! I wish I could change everything my son, if I could I would change everything," said Severus softly, touching the tombstone delicately. He ran his fingers over the name Harrison Alexander Snape. A Lily was wrapped around the name and a carved panther prowled the area protecting them like Severus had been doing his whole life.

At the bottom it read:  
Beloved friend sorely missed  
Beloved son never forgotten forever missed  
Beloved hero forever missed  
Boy who lived to die  
Mother and son heaven awaits thee

There was a picture of Harry and Lily together next to a picture of all three of them. He had never gotten to show his son the pictures of them all together and the life they used to have. Just then the wind began picking up around him and a shadow fell over him as two people came forward. Severus wanted to move but was far too shocked to stir at all. The woman began speaking, power pouring from every single word she spoke.

"I am Fate. The balance of good and evil has been disturbed. The boy was not supposed to die, you know of whom I speak. We are entrusting you with this task. If you alter something we haven't authorised you to change then the offer will be null and void, you will be brought back to the present and nothing will have been changed. Do you accept this?"

"What am I to do?" he asked. He was not going to say yes when he had no idea what he was getting into.

"You will go back in time. You will leave Hogwarts and have the opportunity to bring your son up. But the world needs Harry Potter. You will change him back to his Potter appearance when he turns eleven and give him the pensive that hangs from your neck.

The timeline must be disturbed as little as possible. He must not change anything that happens from the time he enters Hogwarts. He will do exactly what he did the first time around only this time you must have an antidote for the poison your son makes. And you will have to allow someone else in to your confidence so they can save him from being stabbed. Thus it will ensure that the equilibrium between good and evil remains stable," she said, piercing him with her eyes.

"But I can't bring up a child! I have no money the ministry took it all a few weeks ago! I suppose I have my wages from working at Hogwarts but money problems aside, Dumbledore won't help," said Severus sadly.

"Do not worry yourself over something like that, the money you have in the trunk should do," she said before asking again "DO you want to do this?"

"I can't free Sirius Black?" asked the man not that he wanted to, he would rather him rot away rather than have his son any where near that disgusting man.

"NO, nothing can change. You will have to pretend to hate Harry at school, give him detentions every night so you can talk but you have to make him friends with Hermione and Ron. Draco should understand when he sees everything in the pensive," said the woman.

"Fine. I will do it," he said stiffly, his head held high and proud. He was going home! Home to his son. With an excited and un-Snape-like jig he watched the ghost pull out a wand and start chanting.

"Remis cet homme à temps car il doit changer le passé. Remettez-le à temps j'ai libéré votre âme dans la nuit en arrière à votre plus jeune moi les années d'ici ainsi l'atome être ainsi l'atome être!" she incanted.

With that the world spiralled out of control and Severus became dizzier and dizzier then knew nothing more as the world went black.

Severus was thrown into a body and went flying from a chair and onto the floor breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and it took a moment for him to start to remember everything and then it all came flooding back. The funeral, Harry, the woman talking in a foreign language.

Gasping for breath he saw a younger McGonagall and Dumbledore hovering over him. He had not yet been able to confront the Headmaster for what they had done to his son but the urgency to get to Harry was more important. He didn't know what year it was but every minute was precious to his son. The chain that was tucked into his neck holding the pensive was proof of that.

Without a saying a word to McGonagall or Dumbledore he ran from the Great Hall, which was empty so Severus guessed it was either the summer holidays or the weekend. Running for the apparition point he didn't stop, he kept running even when he was apparating, he risked being splinched but luckily was not; it would have taken longer to get to his son.

Sprinting all the way up Privet Drive. He barged his way into the house but when Vernon and Petunia realised he was a wizard they began yelling at him so Snape cursed them with Crucio and enjoyed every minute of it. He then gave them a potion that got rid of the affects of the curse but that didn't get rid of the pain, it made them feel like their insides were filled with lava. Then he forced them to swallow a potion that stopped them from ever speaking of the day again.

They watched as he took Harry from the cupboard and found their son too. They tried to move to help Dudley but were unable to. Severus gave Dudley a de-aging potion before apparating away with both boys. He arranged it so Dudley, who was now a very young baby, was adopted from an orphanage by a keen couple that were none the wiser. Severus renamed him Aaron James Anderson and even provided a fake birth certificate with false information so that there was no chance of him ever being traced.

Harry had been asleep through the whole process and had a notice-me–not spell on him. He was currently about three years old and was skinny but seemed fine considering, even though the neglect was still evident. He apparated back to Hogwarts and let Harry be seen by Madam Pomfrey.

"Severus how can I help you?" she asked. She was one of the few who had been honest with Harry and was not an Order member. She had helped Harry as best she could.

"Yes, please look at my son," said Severus quietly. Laying Harrison down on the bed he looked almost as pale as the bed even more so against Severus.

"Severus he looks nothing like you. He is Harry Potter not your son. I know you loved Lily but you need to get over it," said the woman kindly.

"Poppy he is my son!" said Severus. Removing the glamour they had placed on him, showing his son's true features for the first time in a couple of years.

"Oh," was all she managed to get out before she began helping him in the only way she could, giving him potions. He was severely underweight and malnourished. The whole time Severus watched each move she made. Not that she minded, it was his son after all everyone and parents watched her like a hawk when their children were involved. She soon stopped after giving him a dreamless sleep potion, he had been dosing restlessly and seemed to be in need of some undisturbed sleep, free from nightmares.

Severus never once left his son's side. Dumbledore came into the infirmary with a student he had crossed in the hall and brought her here for Poppy to see.

"Poppy, I have a student here and there is something wrong with her," he said with his grandfatherly smile in place, which Severus now knew to be fake. He could hardly believe his son had realised it before he himself had.

"Severus is that who I think it is?" the Headmaster asked in a deadly voice that brooked no argument or lies, not that Severus would have lied anyway.

"Yes I have brought my son to Hogwarts because he was being abused. I went to see him just once and look what I find, my son skin and bones beaten in a cupboard. He won't be going back there, he will become Harrison Alexander Snape," said Severus adamantly.

"And what will you do for work?" said the man with his twinkle coming back. He had made sure Severus could not touch his money until after the war with Voldemort.

"I quit Headmaster. I am going to bring my son up," said Severus with a slight smirk on his face. That interfering old coot! He would not let him hurt his son nor manipulate him. He was going to do everything Fate wanted him to do. It was all the better for him because he was the one gaining a son from it all.

"How are you going to get money?" asked the Headmaster nearly spluttering. He had not even thought that Severus would consider quitting; after all he only earned his money for working at Hogwarts.

"I have money so I won't have to worry," said Severus with a smirk then he ignored the Headmaster. The Headmaster was currently wondering how he could talk the man into not taking Harry with him.

"He would be better thinking James Potter was his father and not a man who is a Death Eater and be forced to join the Death Eaters," said Dumbledore as a last resort.

"Don't worry. No one will know Harrison Alexander Snape and Harry Potter are the same person because I'm taking Harry to see a magical doctor and a muggle one. I will come up with something that will stop my son's scar from showing," he said satisfied.

Dumbledore of course was stumped; he had never dreamt this might happen. He needed Harry as his pawn so he really needed to talk the man out of taking Harry from his relatives and get him under the fidelus charm, otherwise the man would look for him. The question was how?

"Poppy, I only need to give him nutrition potions right?" he asked the mediwitch. He knew that though Harry needed little for his physical health, he would need an awful lot of comfort. To set his mind at rest, be also want to check that Harry had not been violated; he would do that while he slept. Harry was so small for his age and had grown so little that his age in the pensive memories had been hard to guess.

"Yes, just nutrition potions as well as some growth potion. I might add vitamin enhancers to the list as well as a few healing potions for old internal injuries and skelegro to fix any broken or chipped bones that he had in the past. His magic has healed plenty of them but they need fixed properly and skelegro will just do that. Make sure he gets a well balanced healthy diet especially high calorie foods and lots of dairy products to help strengthen his bones. He should be as good as new within a week," she said professionally her personality showing through now and then.

"Thanks Poppy. I will call you over if I need anything as well as if I want you too look him over, ok? But I want to get going, I have a child to look after and then clothes shopping to do," said Severus got up before carefully taking his son into his arms. He cradled him in his arms and grabbing floo powder he silenced the room. Then he shouted their destination, a place his mother had left him that he had never used for fear of the Ministry finding out about it. Now that he could afford it he was going to stay there and decorate it.

Appearing out of the fireplace in to the living room, he put the child on the couch and covered him with a huge fluffy blanket. He continued to sleep on, warm and snug, not yet aware he had been rescued. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry woke up in a place he didn't recognise with a cover keeping him warm and a fire crackling merrily in the hearth. Harry had never been so snug before and wondered what was going on, it's wasn't everyday that he awoke in a strange room in a strange house. Harry didn't dare move, meanwhile all he could think was 'did someone rescue me? Does someone really want to save me?' A million more thoughts were running around side his head all jumbling up together.

He didn't know how long he lay there but he ended up dosing off again, something he could not help. He had never been warm before; his cupboard was always cold and his clothes threadbare. Even when his aunt and uncle used the warm water and he lay near the pipes, his cupboard didn't lose its chill. Harry had never been this well rested in his life.

When he awoke for the second time someone was there, a man dressed in a pair of black trousers and a green top. His hair was black and it hid his face, he didn't look that scary to Harry; his uncle was much scarier than this man could ever be.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked the man.

Harry flinched, how did the man know his name? His uncle must have gotten rid of him, other wise how did the man know who he was? He was in so much trouble. He began shaking in the covers, shrinking backwards. He was petrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you, are you ok? Please answer me," pleaded the man. He seemed on the verge of tears, he didn't want his son to be scared of him and right now he was, more than ever.

"I'm fine," squeaked Harry, huddling into the blanket hoping to disappear, no one had ever asked him how he was before. Perhaps this person would love him? Should he take the chance? No! They would only betray him.

Severus sat there looking right through Harry and he knew he was lying; he was not good at reading minds for nothing. So he got up and walked over to Harry before bending his knees so he could look Harry right in his scared eyes. He could tell it was not him that Harry was afraid of, but wondered what he could do to put Harry at his ease. Taking Harry's shaking hands into his he kept them there until Harry stopped shaking.

"Harry, I have something to tell you and I need you to listen carefully. You probably think your mother and father are dead, am I right?" asked the man.

Harry nodded his head, his big green eyes were confused, but still the main emotion that he showed was contentment. This surprised Severus and he probed Harry's mind lightly to try to understand why this should be. When he realised it was due to the comfort that Harry was experiencing for the first time he struggled to keep his rage under control. How dare those beasts keep his son cold? How dare they starve him? And how dare they hit him! He had been too shocked to think clearly when he had got out of the pensive but now seeing the effects first hand that the abuse had had on Harry was a revelation. But he had a chance to change it all, change everything. Closing his eyes he smiled slightly. It was going to be so great.

"Well that's not completely true." Severus continued, "Your mummy did die but your daddy lived but he couldn't look after you properly. So he gave you to a family he thought would love you, but when he came to see you he saw that you were not getting treated right. He couldn't leave you there so he took you with him." He watched as Harry began to understand what he had said.

"You're my daddy?" asked Harry breathlessly.

"That's right. I'm your daddy!" said Severus choking up; something he thought would never happen had come to pass. His son had called him Daddy. He would get to nurture his son and he would raise him properly, he would do everything Fate had told him to.

Harry moved a bit, wanting nothing more than to jump up and hug his dad. His daddy had come for him and saved him from his uncle, his wish had come true! A small smile found its way on Harry's face. But Severus just took Harry gently into his arms and hugged him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his son, even with dirt and disgusting clothes he smelled unique. Harry wrapped his small arms around Severus and he whispered "Daddy!" as he laid his head on his dad's shoulder.

Severus felt tears run down his face. He began rocking back and fourth with his child on his lap. He had not even had Harry a day and already he could feel his heart clenching with pain and love. His son would want for nothing. He was exhausted, he felt like he had not slept in days. He lay down on the couch expanding it with his wand, leaving his son lying on top of him. He covered them both with a blanket before dosing off, aware his house elves knew he was back and would light the fire before it turned to ash and went out.

Harry woke up feeling comfortable and safe. Probably for the first time in his small life he woke up not to see his cupboard but to the sight of his daddy sleeping; the man had rescued him! He always knew his daddy would come and get him. He didn't dare wake him up because he didn't want his daddy to get mad at him, he would be a good boy for him. He didn't think he wanted to move yet anyway, he was comfortable just the way he was thank you, snuggled in tightly using his father as a pillow, there was no place he would rather be than here.

He was not even aware when he fell back asleep. Not getting food for so long was not a good thing, and it had been especially hard for the two weeks he had just gone without anything. He had also peed himself in his cupboard he had had to use the floorboards as a toilet, not wanting to wet his clothes. He only had a few sets and he was forced to wash them himself.

Severus woke up a short while after Harry fell asleep. He immediately began thinking about all the things that needed to be attended to. Looking down at his son he remembered that he had the Potter vaults and the money people were stealing from it. He knew he was going to have to change Harry's name, Harry was his. He though to himself 'I will get control over the vaults and get James and Lily's wills read, as far as I know they were never read. I need to buy Harry new clothes, and other necessary items as well as something for him to play with. I wonder what my son would like, perhaps a cat? I will let him choose.'

Harry woke up, cuddling deeper into his daddy. He stilled when he felt a hand run through his hair, realising it was only his daddy he relaxed into the caress. Severus felt the hesitation and vowed then and there that he would make sure his son wasn't starved for affection or attention before he went to Hogwarts. He understood now why Harry got himself into trouble and helped people, it helped him see he was a person and not invisible.

"Hey Harry, are you ok?" asked Severus quietly.

Harry remembered his dad to a certain extent, which was why he trusted him. He knew his Uncle James and his mummy were dead and his magic helped him kill a bad man who had killed his mummy. He could recall his first couple of years with his dad, but had repressed all the other memories because it only hurt him more when he knew what he was missing.

"M' fine" said Harry rubbing his eyes.

"Well then, I'm going to give you some potions get you something to eat then we are going out, ok?" asked Severus.

"Ok daddy," said Harry looking up at him.

"All right then let's get up, eh?" said Severus. As he stood up his son still clung onto him, scared if he let go he would disappear and he would end up in his cupboard again.

Severus gathered together all the potions he needed and brought them over. He would be surprised is his son drank them, they tasted disgusting but he knew that they would make his son better so he was going to make sure he drank them.

"Drink these Harry and be a good boy for daddy," said Severus. Remembering the first time Harry had been ill, he had spat the potions back out so they had to put them in his milk, which thankfully didn't cause any reaction with the potions. When it was time for his jabs it had been worse. The vaccinations stopped illnesses like Dragon pox, and many other wizarding world diseases. At first Harry looked at him as if he had two heads, but then he was reminded what his uncle did if he disobeyed him so he took them. Severus had seen the fearful look on his son's face and knew what was going on behind those green eyes.

Kneeling down he said to his son, making him look into his daddy's eyes "I would never hurt you, do you hear me? Never. The potions will help you feel better and make you well. Do you feel better yet?" asked Severus looking at his sons green wide eyes.

"Yes, much better daddy," said Harry.

Severus noticed that he didn't say anything about his daddy not hitting him and realised it would probably take his son a lot longer to trust him. If it were the last thing he did he would win his son's trust. With a sigh he got Harry dressed in Draco's old clothes that Lucius had given him. He would use them until they got too small because he knew within a couple of weeks Harry would get bigger and taller and should end up the same size as Draco.

"Now what do you want for Breakfast Harry?" asked Severus looking at his son with pride. He looked amazing in the clothes, even better than Draco. He wondered if he should have told Narcissa what would happen and given her the pensive to look in.

"Porridge?" replied Harry looking wide-eyed and fearful.

"Ok then. Let's get on with it then son," said Severus. As he went into the kitchen, he realised he could not change anything, the chamber of Secrets had to happen other wise that would be changing time. With a regretful sigh he knew that whether the woman had said so or not he would not change anything, apart from having a 60-foot basilisk to keep! He smirked at the thought.

They sat in comfortable silence eating their breakfast. Severus had his usual full English breakfast and Harry managed nearly a whole bowl of porridge, it surprised even Harry that he was able to eat it so much.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile Dumbledore was looking for them both but he couldn't find their whereabouts. They also didn't call on Poppy's talents that week, Dumbledore had placed eavesdropping charms in her office hoping to get something, but he was not in luck. He hated not being in control for even a day, he needed a new potions master and had a child he needed to get back under his thumb.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Right, we're off to the bank then," said Severus once breakfast was over. Realising that Harry didn't have a hat or scarf he placed a heating charm and shook his head, it would have do until he got the vaults and wills sorted out.

Harry took his daddy's hand and didn't let go, holding him real tight especially when they floo'd and he came flying out of the fireplace. Severus grabbed Harry about his waist, not wanting to pull his arm from its socket; his bones were still very delicate due to the neglect. He hated the fact he could see all the bones though his son's skin. They walked to Gringotts where he thought Lily had her will, if she didn't he was done for. Anyone named in the will could activate it so he was going to do just that. As he approached one of the goblins he lifted his son up and cuddled him close, he was going to see a goblin for the first time and it would be scary for him.

"I would like for the wills of James and Lily Potter to be read please," said Severus.

"Very well. State your name and hand over the key please," said the goblin.

"Severus Snape," he said handing over his key. He felt a tingle of magic as the goblin confirmed his identity. Once satisfied the goblin nodded and ushered them into another room where a second goblin oversaw the reading of wills.

Sitting in the chair, Severus listened to the contents of the wills. The first will began to read itself.

"This is the last Will and testament of I, Lily Snape-Potter, nee Evans. If you are hearing this then both James and I are dead. I would have died with you all believing that I loved James Potter and bore his child. Well you are wrong, I love the spy Severus Snape and my child is his. Unfortunately Dumbledore convinced me to marry James for our protection.

If the fidelus charm was breached then Peter Pettigrew is the spy we have been searching for because he is our secret keeper. This also means that my suspicions about Dumbledore are also right because with Peter's lack of occlumency and Dumbledore's habit of raiding people's minds, he must already know this information.

Severus, I am sorry to have died and left you. If our son is still alive, love him and look after him, he belongs to us whatever Dumbledore says. Under no circumstance let him into the clutches of my sister. She is bitter and jealous and I think little of that husband of hers either. I love you Severus and hope you realise this. I ask you to move on and not dwell on the past for I am gone. I wish for you to be happy not alone, please do not turn back into the person you were before we met."

Severus closed his eyes as the voice of his love washed over him, he heard his son mutter "Mummy!" He felt satisfaction that his son was starting to remember. He would be happy, he would do as Lily asked and not be the cynical man that everyone knew. But he felt anger towards Dumbledore; he had known that Lily wanted Harry with him and had stopped the will being read.

"If Alice survived the threat, I give you one of the vaults I own, I have nothing else to give you. I'm sorry I was not a better friend. I send my love to you and your family.

I inherited many vaults from the Evan's family. I come from a long line of squibs, all Slytherins of course! However, we are descended from the Rowena Ravenclaw. You may not know but I was a seer. I had little talent but did know that I would die and that insane Wizard would be vanquished also. I leave all the money to you Severus; pass them onto my son when he is of age. Give him as kiss from me; tell him how much I love him and you both. Yours forever, Lily."

Severus sat in contemplative silence as the keys for the Evans vaults were dropped in front of him. The goblin put all the keys into a bag before he continued onto James Potter's will.

"If you are reading this then Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us, we changed secret keepers a few weeks ago.

I leave all the Potter vaults to Harrison Alexander Snape, the son I never had. He will always be Severus Snape's son, he never called me daddy it was always Uncle James or Prongs.

To Sirius I give two vaults, if you don't survive the war then they are to go to Remus.

Remus, I am sorry I suspected you of being a Death Eater, all I can say is I must be a spoiled brat. I leave you two vaults for you get some decent clothes; remember marauders look after their own.

Harry, whom I loved as my own no matter how much I tried not to, I love you and am proud to have been your surrogate father. I have no other friends or family so I guess that this is the end of the Potter line, which is tragic because it is an old and respected family. I hope we won't be forgotten. Goodbye to you all."

Severus' eyes were as round as the goblin's as he was handed the second set of keys. Not only was he now the richest man alive but also he had three Pureblood names to back him, Potter, Evans and Snape. At last Severus spoke "I wish to relive Albus Dumbledore of rights to be executor of these estates." He would stop Dumbledore getting his mitts on Harry's money. He couldn't wait to see the Weasley's faces when their money tree dried up, perhaps they should not have has so many children!

"Very Well" said the goblin, writing something down on a paper that appeared on the desk, before it disappeared after the goblin signed it. That paper would immediately make its way to Albus Dumbledore's office.

Harry had fallen asleep soon after hearing his mother's voice with all the good memories of his time with his mother and father coming back to him. He slept with a smile, enjoying all the best dreams in the world.

"Harry, wake up son," whispered Severus gently into his sons ear. He had looked down to tell his son something when he had realised he was asleep and it stayed on the tip of his tongue.

"Daddy?" asked Harry looking at his dad confused. Why had he woken him up? Had he been bad?

"It's ok son, let's get going. I can't get out of this seat without crushing you," said Severus seeing his sons growing fear.

"Ok," said Harry as he got up. Severus took his hand as they walked out into the sunshine; he had never had so much fresh air in his life. Seeing how tired the child was from all the walking, Severus took out a portkey and transported them straight back to their hide out. Settling his son down on the couch, Severus covered him with a blanket and Harry felt his eyelids droop closed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Where could they be?' thought Dumbledore. He had been searching everywhere but it was all proving in vain. He just could not find them; he knew that Severus did not have any money or a place to stay, so the question was, where the hell was he? Sitting down he sucked on his lemon drop and gazed out onto the Quidditch pitch. In order to win the war it was essential to have Harry on his side and dependant on him. He knew that Harry had a connection with the Dark Lord and wondered how deep that connection went. He looked up as an owl flew towards him; this was nothing unusual as he got letters at all times of the day and night. Opening the letter he gasped out loud.

It read:

"Professor Dumbledore,

Your services are no longer required as executor of the Potter estate.

James Potter has named Severus Snape until the time that his son comes of age.

The vaults you opened in the name of Weasley have not been closed yet but we are sure they will be when Severus Snape has had time to read through the papers.

Thank you for your cooperation. We wish you good luck.

May the gods grant you gold?

Gripfork

Senior Goblin of the Department of the Departed"

Dumbledore's eyes were wide; he no longer had the Potter money! This was not going the way things were meant to go. He could not cross Severus when he was that rich and powerful. Perhaps it was best to let Harry grow up with Severus, after all he could still kill Harry and find a way to make sure that Severus never found out it was him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dumbledore's life had took a turn for the worse, he was not sure what to do. He had just weeks ago had control over everything, including Harry Potter and Severus Snape, the potions master. He had lost control over everything now, Harry was now with his true dad and now had someone to rely on. And Dumbledore could not find a potions master no matter how hard he tried, he needed one, but the Potions masters didn't want to be stuck with a big bunch of dunderheads to teach or they liked just brewing there potions in peace not having to teach it. No matter how good the persons were at potions, most masters didn't want anything to do with them unless they were apprentices or masters.

Severus had only became the potions master so he could tell Dumbledore what Voldemort was up to, without causing suspicion, i mean if he didn't stay in Hogwarts then the Dark Lord would immediately suspect him (After all if he didn't live at Hogwarts what reason does he have for being there? plus there is the fact that Voldemort asked him to spy on the old fool), and it worked, but he had stayed on after, because Dumbledore had asked him too. Severus felt as if he owed the man and had stayed on as the potions master and Dumbledore had used that against him. Of course he only realized that now.

Harry as soon as Severus got him back put the small boy to bed, never having thought he would be able to do that he did it with pride and so much happiness that people would be wondering if he was in sane, after all they would not know that he had lived two lives one in which he never got to see his son after he was taken to live with Potter, his own enemy knew more about his son than he did. But Snape swore not this time, he would be there when he did his first magic, lost his first tooth when he read his first sentence and when he started school, he would be there through everything, and would make sure he lived an old age, even if it meant dying he would do it without so much as a second thought.

Severus knew that He and his son were safe, his trial papers were closed and no one could get into them, meaning that no death eaters knew he was a spy, IKor Kageroff knew but he was obliviated, he no longer remembered telling the court about Severus Snape. Who had went to Drumstrang and became the headmaster after a couple of years. So no one knows he was a spy and he knew he would be left in peace, Malfoy of course thought that Severus was on their Lords side, and pretended to be friends, of course Severus knew Malfoy better than that and knew Malfoy would kill him without a thought if he suspected his true loyalties, that was why he had not questioned Severus when he had asked for clothes that no longer fitted Draco.

Severus knew it was going to be a while before Harry was up and running again, but thank Salazar Slytherin for the potions, or he would still be in a very bad shape. Severus,knowing what he was doing was able to give his son the right amount of potions as well as also knowing which one to give him, for instance there was more than just one nutrition potion, and Severus knew he had to give his son the strongest one, so did Madam Pomfrey, but anyone else would have just given him a normal one, not the one he needed.

For the next couple of weeks, Severus healed his son, so he was running around the manor, when he thought Severus was not looking of course. He knew his son still didn't trust him but was getting there, they had time to know each other better, well it was more like Harry got to know Severus his father better, Harry still getting used to his freedom didn't know what things he liked better, he loved food for starters, he has scrambled egg every morning and a glass of milk, eating it carefully saviouring every bite, as well as drinking the milk slowly, of course in the couple of weeks he ended up plucking up the courage to ask for more, Severus had been waiting for his son to ask him for days and was happy when he had asked, of course he had given him it, never denying his son anything. He didn't think he ever could, not after what he had seen in the pensive, he was going to make sure that his son had the best life he could ever have, he was going to bring him up properly.

It was a happy two weeks for both of them, Harry learning how to be a child and trust someone, Severus learning how to look after a child as well as learning to love his son again.

Once upon a time he had not wanted children, for more than one reason, one he was a spy, two he didn't want children and three he was scared he would be like his father and strike his child. But he loved Lily and she had ended up pregnant, he had been so scared and also very angry, there was a war going on and his wife was pregnant. He had been happy to give those duties over to James Potter, which was until the child kicked, he had been there for the first time the child kicked, and the feeling was more than he could stand. That was when he started becoming fond of having a child, his and Lily's baby; Lily had wanted a girl more than a boy, but she didn't care which she had as long as he or she was healthy.

When his son had entered the world and put in his arms he had instantly fell in love all over again, especially when his son looked at him through those emerald orbs so much like his Lily's he thought to himself ' how am I ever going to let you go?' no one ever saw the tormented and proud tear that ran down the man's face. Only after he composed himself did he put the child in his Lily's arms, Lily had almost cried, Harrison looked exactly like Severus with her eyes and nose. Her love, it was then she decided not to go into hiding, she had proudly announced that she would rather him just disguised only when he went out of course.

Severus had at that moment when she told Dumbledore she was not going into hiding, been more proud of her it meant for him he would get to know his child, who he carried to the Headmasters office, James Potter following them. Lily being a friend of James let him be Uncle James to Harrison. And after that he was calling him that all the time, he did like his uncle James but not as much as he loved him mummy and daddy.

Severus after a while told them to go into hiding; Voldemort was after them and would take no chances. He had cried himself to sleep that night, his wife and son had gone into hiding, and Severus of course had never felt more alone but there was also a lighter feeling in his chest he was happier than ever that his son and Lily would survive this war.

-0-0-0-0-0

Harrison didn't understand why his daddy was crying, he had never seen his daddy cry, he was always strong and happy to see him! Why was his daddy sad? He soon fell asleep listening to his daddy saying good bye, why was his daddy saying those things? He was going to come back right? His daddy always says he would be, to his mummy so he will be back! He woke up at Uncle James, and it was his mummy who washed him and put him to bed not his daddy. Harrison didn't understand where was his daddy? He always puts him to sleep and always there. And why were they still at Uncle James? Should his mummy not be at home with daddy?

He didn't see his daddy in the next few days! Why? What had happened to his daddy, Harrison watched the door most of the day waiting for his daddy to come through and pick him up and hear his daddy's silky voice telling him he loved him. But soon he realized his daddy was not coming for him, he thought his daddy didn't want him anymore.

"I want my DADDY!" screamed the little boy as James tried to put him to sleep.

Lily had been on the couch rocking back and fourth, none of them had been able to calm Harrison down, he had eventually cried himself to sleep, even in his sleep he had asked for his daddy, and it had caused Lily to go off again. She had been missing Severus cuddle up to her at night and their love; she was so scared she would never see him again. Not just for her but for her and her son, who had just had the biggest fit that no one could calm, Severus had always been the one to calm the screaming fits at the middle of the night and other times.

James too was heart broken, he had thought himself a father to the child, and here he was screaming for his daddy, was proof that it was not his son. The son he had never had and the son he would never have, he had been frustrating getting him asleep, he had seen how upset Lily had been. All James could think was 'Having a family is harder than it looks'

But he of course hated Severus for that reason, in school he had been popular and wanted Lily, but he had never caught her eye. Severus Snape had, a boy who had always wanted to read his potions and dark arts books. He had the family he had always wanted, he had wanted Lily and still did, He even wanted Severus' son, but he realized that night he could never win there hearts, Lily was too much in love with Severus and Harrison loved his dad. He accepted defeat but loved them both in a way he knew was fine. As a brother to Lily and an uncle to Harrison.

But then something had happened that Severus thought would never happen, the war ended his mark faded till it was almost gone, he had left his quarters in the dungeons and walked from the school, to find Sirius Black and tell him to take him to his family. But when he walked out something was wrong he didn't know what it was for a while, and then he realized his wedding band was not glowing, it only meant one thing, his wife was dead.

He had panicked, running from the Headmasters' office, to find the place empty. He stayed waiting on the headmaster he had cried and cried till he had no more tears to cry, just then the minister came through with Aurors and they arrested him, the last thing he remembered was an Auror telling his fellow Auror Lily and James Potter had died. And that memory came fourth over and over again.

He needed to know if his child was alive, his Lily was dead. Harrison was all he had left, he had never been more grateful than when Dumbledore got him out of there, and when he told him his son was alive. Of course he had been talked into giving him up, and being the fool he was he let himself be talked into it.

And he remembered everything that happened, not having his wife or son he had became bitter, and angry, teaching children, when he could not look after his own. All he had was pictures of his son, that were at the time years old, it had only made him all the more bitter. He had been horrible to his son because Dumbledore had told him to be.

But now, the times and clocks were turned and he was getting a second chance, a chance he had never thought he would get, but he didn't like the fact that his son had to go into Gryffindor or the fact he had to befriend those stupid disgusting Weasels or Granger for that matter. But even that didn't dampen his growing spirits, another thing he knew that the women would be coming to see him and his son when he is eleven and seen the memories, as proof he was the boy who lived two lives.


	17. Chapter 17

How it's meant to be

Chapter 17

"Daddy" said Harry, softly he held up a flower he had picked up from the garden, it was obviously for his daddy.

"Is that for me Harry?" asked Severus crouching down next to his son; sometimes his son was like a whipped puppy than a normal boy. However slowly he was getting better, Severus was always calm with him. He loved having his little boy at home, now more than ever he was glad he had made the choice he had made.

"Yes" said Harry smiling slightly, his hand was now wavering slightly, it was lunchtime, and Severus usually put him down for a nap and gave him potions, strengthening, nutrition, vitamin potions and pain potions. The pain potion was no longer needed but Severus continued giving his son them, he didn't want his son even in a small amount of pain.

Potions didn't always make everything alright with just one potion; he knew that, it would take away the pain yes, but not all of it. The marks on his back would take a while to heal and not hurt all together properly. The marks were no longer there thanks to a simple potion; again it didn't mean the pain was gone.

"Thank you, will we find a glass for it before you go for your nap?" asked Severus slowly lifting his son up. The first time he had gone to lift his son, his son had been petrified, Severus had realized why. Having huge hands coming out of no where was never good for his son; from then on he had always lifted his son slowly.

"Yep" chirped his son smiling happily. The smile was Lily's but those lips were his, it was funny how he could be reminded of himself and Lily when his son smiled.

"Come on then" said Severus, he was now letting his son getting used to doing things, being active like any normal child. He let Harry play outside, of course he could only go so far, and he had spells warding Harry away from the dangerous parts of the garden. There were toys outside, balls and other things for children to play with. Most of it had been ordered by a wizarding catalogue, he could not go out properly, and he was scared he was seen mostly. He didn't want the chance of his son getting taken away, and put with those awful Dursley's plus he could change nothing. Fighting for his son would change something, not that it mattered he would never let it happen. Even if that meant he would have to move a million different places just to avoid being cost.

He didn't want that either, he would rather Harry was brought up in a stable home, and happy. Being moved around was not the kind of thing children wanted, Harry would know this was his home and where he will remember being happy.

"Here we go do you want to put the water in?" asked Severus he had just taken a glass out of the cupboard. It was a normal drinking glass nothing fancy but it would do for Harry's flower.

"Can I?" asked Harry excited about such a simple thing.

"Of course" said Severus smiling softly as he handed the glass over, the flower was now in the glass and Severus put the water on. Harry clutched the glass in his small hands and let the glass fill. Severus shut of the water once the glass was half full; it was more than enough for the flower.

"Is it time for nap now daddy?" asked Harry yawning tiredly. Thankfully Harry was not one of those I'm not tired children who have screaming fits before they end up asleep. Harry was always happy to have a nap, knowing his daddy would be waiting for him to wake up.

"Yes it is, first let's get your potions" said Severus,

"Can I have the strawberry flavored one daddy?" asked Harry his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, you can, maybe we will have real strawberries for lunch would you like that?" asked Severus smiling softly at his son, once again thanking the gods for the second chance with his son. He didn't know why he had allowed himself to give up Harry the first time around, he just hoped his son didn't hate him when he got told about his two lives.

"Yeah" said Harry giving off a very small cheer of approval.

"Lets take the nasty tasting one first eh?" said Severus handing his son the healing potion, he got even more tired fast so he knew he had to get the potions into him quickly otherwise he would fall asleep rather quickly.

"Yep, it tastes yucky but it will make me all better" said Harry smiling softly, swallowing the potion he made a face, his sweet face screwing up at the taste but never once complained. However, he relaxed and looked more tired now, Severus gave him his other potions which Harry downed without comment or disgust. They tasted like strawberries, those are the ones Severus could flavor, however, the pain potion was a no try, sweeteners would destroy some of the ingredients and make it potentially useless, maybe even poisonous a chance Severus would never take.

"That's right son, you are the cleverest boy in the whole wide world" said Severus, his son was now practically asleep in his arms.

"I'm the bestest boy?" asked Harry in awe, his eyes closing sleepily.

"Of course you are, without a doubt" said Severus walking over to the couch with the sleepy bundle in his arms.

"I love you daddy" said Harry as he was laid down, a nice soft cover as tucked into him, which Harry rubbed his hands up and down. Still as amazed as the first time he had been cuddled into it, his eyes dropped some more.

"Sleep son, I will be there for you when you wake up" said Severus, stroking his son's hair knowing it would have him asleep within minutes.

He was correct, Harry's eyes dropped closed and he was out like a light, snoring softly his angelic face relaxed and a small smile still on his face. Even then Severus continued running his hand though the hair, which by the way was now nice and long. The hair was much like Severus' thick black locks, which Severus would never get rid of.

--------------------------0

Severus sighed, it was quite knackering getting up at seven o'clock every day, he was used to having his long lies at the weekend. Not that he was complaining or anything; he would rather this to teaching dunder heads every day. It was one hundred times better than Hogwarts, no manipulative Headmaster or anything. Not that he could stand working with them for so much as a day, he would murder them for what they had done to him and his son, and what they had planned. Plus he was going to his bed much earlier so it was in a way making up for the lost sleep; he had never been an early sleeper, something that had thankfully changed.

Sometimes he ended up falling asleep; he remembered the first time it had happened. He had woken to find Harry curled around him, a colourful book in his hand and just looking at it silently. He had looked up when Severus had woken his eyes brightening immediately, then asking his daddy if he had a good nap, which Severus looked embarrassed but said yes he had. When Harry didn't say anything else, he got over his embarrassment and played with his son the rest of the night.

------------------------------------0

A few hours later Harry woke up, yawning softly he lay there as he started wakening up properly. His eyes were on his daddy, smiling softly he asked his dad a question.

"Daddy can we go and see the stars tonight?" asked the little boy.

"We can't go see the stars Harry, we can only look at them, the stars are way, and way up high nobody can reach them. That Harry is how high and much I love you" said Severus softly cuddling his son close to him.

"So can we go see them I mean look at them?" asked Harry softly looking curious.

"If that's what you want then that's what we will do, we will go see them, from the balcony tonight how would you like that?" asked Severus, making notes in his head, to make sure the house elves brought food, making sure he put a heating charm around the balcony he didn't want his son getting ill after all. Perhaps he should take his astronomy set he had used at school; he will get a closer look at them from that.

"Yes! Yes, yes!" crowed Harry happy.

"Very well," said Severus softly, a deep rumbling laugh coming from him and his son's happiness.

"Your tummy rumbled Daddy what was that" asked the curious boy poking at Severus' tummy. Making Severus jump and nearly laugh, no one knew that he had a tickly tummy; his son was the same as him.

"It rumbled because I laughed son" said Severus softly stroking his son's hair, which Harry lay into closing his eyes loving the feeling of being touched and loved.

"Does it do anything else?" asked Harry referring to his tummy.

"It growls when they are hungry, and it holds our food" said Severus.

"So all the times when my tummy growled I was hungry? It used to do that lots Daddy but not now" said Harry snuggling into his dad.

"Is that right?" asked Severus lightly his son never seeing his murderous face, he really hated those Dursley's but they were suffering now. Now before it got too bad, as much as he hated to admit that he didn't want to kill someone for which crimes he would never make.

"Yes," said Harry nodding his head in agreement.

"Well it won't or you will come to me when it does start growling ok?" asked Severus it was more of a statement than a question but his son didn't know that.

"Of course daddy, I like having a tummy that doesn't growl" said Harry softly a smile on his face.

"Good, and I like you having a tummy that doesn't growl" said Severus, it means he had a healthy growing boy.

"Your tummy sometimes growls daddy! I've heard it after you make potions," said Harry his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, usually I have a sandwich down there, but sometimes I forget, which is silly of me," said Severus. There was a few times where Harry had needed him when he was brewing a potion; he had gone to him immediately, not caring about the potion. And indeed what Harry said was true, he had been hungry.

"Daddy is not silly!" said Harry shaking his head.

"Ok" said Severus, softly.

"Will you play ball with me again daddy?" asked Harry who was obviously ready to go back outside and have fun.

"Of course, but after lunch ok?" asked Severus.

"Ok" said Harry happy that his father had agreed.

Lunch for children at that age would have been messy, but for his age Harry was a remarkably clean eater. He left nothing on his plate, and ate it all slowly, it's what his daddy had said to do, and he always listened to his daddy.

Harry had a sandwich with ham on it, which he liked but it was not his favorite, Harry still amazed Severus when Harry ate it all including the crumbs. Harry then savored his fruit, the strawberries were very sweet but Harry liked them none the less. He had never been allowed them before, so he was making sure he got loads of it now.

Severus of course was finished way before Harry, but he was just content to sit and watch his son eating his lunch. Sometimes the look on Severus' face you would think he was seeing something unusual or amazing, to Severus it really was something he found still unusual and amazing. It was unusual because in all his years he had never gotten to see it, it was amazing just because his son was really beside him eating his lunch, another thing he would never have thought would happen to him.


	18. Chapter 18

How it's meant to be

Chapter 18

Harry's name had stayed the same, only he knew his real proper name was Harrison Severus Snape. He was called Harry for short of course; Severus could not bring himself to change the name Lily had picked for their first and only son. However, they had, had to move five times, to get away from Dumbledore. However, hopefully Dumbledore would not be able to get them this time. They were under Fidelus spell, Severus himself the secret keeper of the house. It was the house and area neither Harry nor Severus that was under the secret keeper.

Narcissa and Draco both knew where Severus and his little one were. Severus had offered her to come over when she needed an escape from everything; she had been good to him when he lost his son. It was not long before Draco was going to Harry's every day. The scar was concealed and would never make an appearance until Harry Potter returned to the wizarding world.

Draco and Harry were brought up very differently, Severus was beginning to worry. Draco was not as prejudice nor arrogant as he should be. He was wondering what Harry had said to get them both like that. Narcissa seemed happy and fearful at the way her son was going. If Lucius found out Draco would not see another day, or Lucius would break him, something she didn't want happening.

It had taken Draco years too see that he was not better than everyone else just because of his last name. Harry had told him many things about the Muggle world, which was not much. It was enough to change Draco's outlook on Muggles, he seemed to even care for house elves.

All it had taken was Harry not to talk to him for two days before he said he was sorry. It was then Harry told Draco why, he told Draco that's how he had been treated by his family and he didn't like it.

Now they were both eleven years old and ready to enter the wizarding world.

-------------0

Suddenly the hair started swirling; only Severus had an idea of what was happening. All he could think was that they are back, begging and pleading in his mind not to take his son. He hoped and prayed he had not been lacking, Harry knew more magic than Severus himself had when he entered Hogwarts.

"Severus it's been a while" said the woman walking forward.

"Whom are you ma'am?" asked Draco his cute face looking up at the woman not at all scared giving her the respect you deserve.

"I am fate young Draco Malfoy…and your destiny has changed drastically" she said smoothly.

"Don't take him away please" said Severus looking scared for the first time.

"I won't, but things are changing now, you have changed three people's destinies as well as yours. However, since it will not affect the balance between good and evil I will let it continue to run its course" said Fate.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry curiously.

"I mean your father has been allowed to go back in time and change things, first being you never lived with your father. You stayed with the Dursley's I wish I did not have to give you the memories, but I can block some of the memories for you. They will be black holes and you will know do not try and fight them.

Hurt flittered across Harry's face; he looked at his father in shock and fright for the first time.

"Why didn't he come?" asked Harry wide eyed looking back at fate.

"That's not my place to say, now come here sit down you will all be given your old memories." said Fate.

Harry sat down, wondering if he really wanted them sighing softly

They all had their memories slammed into their heads, Draco, Narcissa, and Harry. Severus already had them so he didn't get the memories.

"Fucking hell" blurted Draco looking around wide eyed.

"Oh dear, I hope we don't have to go through that again" said Narcissa looking sick and scared, probably for her little boy.

"I am afraid you have to go through everything again, the main thing is you know you will both survive and that will be your entering of the light side that day. It has to happen I'm sorry" said Fate softly.

"I see," said Narcissa looking sick, looking over at Severus he saw he was holding on to his son looking petrified for the first time. He knew what kind of memories his son was getting and he dreaded his son hating him when he woke up.

"Dad!" screamed Harry wakening up.

"Sssh its ok Harry I'm here" said Severus clutching his son to him burring his head into his son's neck.

"Why did you leave me why?" demanded Harry still clutching at his chest as though he had really been stabbed.

"I was manipulated, you were yourself so don't say I should I have known! We know better this time. We will make it work I promise" said Severus softly.

"I'm glad I didn't grow up with them," shivered Harry,

"How does it feel Harry? The memories" asked Severus curious.

"Like a dream but we know they are not." said Harry for Draco and Narcissa.

"We have some acting to do, unbelievable you're going to be in Gryffindor" said Draco shaking his head, knowing his friend was pure Slytherin.

"I was supposed to be in the other reality as well Drake, I convinced the hat to put me elsewhere so it did, pretty easily too. We just need to find a way to meet up and me and dad as well. I'm assuming you are going to make that during detentions?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes" said Severus softly kissing his son's brow.

"Well you will need to give me detentions every week or something so I can spend some times or just give me dates when I get to come down. I'm not going all year without seeing my friend" said Draco.

"Another thing, you can come home during summer here that is with Draco if you want. Perhaps Narcissa can go as well; I will come as often as I can. Apart from that we are going to have to convince Dumbledore we don't want to be father and son, he already knows Legilimens and Occlumency so the old fool should not be able to get into his mind" said Severus.

"Good luck, I'm afraid my time on earth has come to an end," said Fate softly.

"Thank you" said Severus bowing low showing his neck giving his respect and practically telling her he trusted her with his life.

"You have a second chance in this world do not destroy it, do as everything the other Harry would have done. Study as you like but you must stay friends with them" Fate.

"Don't worry! I promise I won't destroy it thank you for the second chance" said Harry softly.

"Goodbye" she said, in a whirlwind she was gone.

"I don't believe this" said Narcissa sitting down looking years older than he had seen her last in the other time line.

"Believe it, Harry I need you to tell me the poison you used on the sword so I can make the anti dote. Don't worry about anything yet, just let's get going to Hogsmeade? After that we are going back to Hogwarts before we go I will give you this chain" said Severus.

"What's it for?" asked Harry curiously looking down at the necklace.

"Your mind and magic as well as soul is now seventeen in a way you can use magic any time you want. When we go to Hogwarts I think Dumbledore will put you with the Dursley's again, if he does wait till he is gone before saying home sweet home and you will appear in the manor. Ok?" asked Severus softly, making sure his son understood.

"I understand!" said Harry nodding his head.

"Good, now come on then school stuff it is!" said Severus softly.

------------0

"Look Hedwig, Dad we have to buy me it" said Harry exited looking at his familiar.

"Ok" said Severus softly buying the bird, getting the best cage he could, Hedwig deserved nothing less.

-----------0

"Are we going to be able to do it?" asked Draco they already had their school things and were sitting in Harry's room.

"Yes we can Draco, I will speak to you as often as possible" said Harry.

"I hope so" said Draco.

-----------0

"Potter, you should know better about playing with riff raff like that, some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there," said Draco acting superior.

"I can decide that for myself thanks" said Harry softly.

"You better watch your back Potter" snapped Draco leaving angrily.

--------0

"Draco Malfoy" shouted McGonagall

"SLYTHERIN" shouted the hat.

Harry's eyes twinkled for his friend, Draco looked at him for a minute smirking softly he went to his table winking at Harry on his way there.

Eventually his own name was shouted out.

"Harry Potter"

Dumbledore sat up straighter drinking some juice.

Harry walked forward, moving much like Severus did but he looked like James Potter now. The scar and everything and sitting down.

Dumbledore dropped the cup he had been drinking from and it spilled all over him.

Everyone held their breath waiting for the hat's decision.

"GRYFFIDNOR!" was what was said nearly straight away.

The cheering was wild.

No one noticed that Harry was not happy at all, and could not help but try and stare at Draco from across the table. Harry didn't know how he was going to put up with five years of this. He could not wait until his father had his job back, hopefully he would get it or he was leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

How it's meant to be

Chapter 19

"Well I didn't expect to see you here once again Severus" said Dumbledore looking pleased and annoyed with the man.

"Well I am, I want my potions job back," said Severus he didn't even want to talk to Dumbledore nicely.

"Hm…I'm afraid that's just not possible" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Very well then, I will take my leave" said Severus, knowing he would be called back. Dumbledore needed him and the old man knew it, he knew he would be called back before he reached the door.

"Fine Severus, but can you tell me why you took Harry and put him in unnecessary danger? Or why his name is Harry Potter now?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't want the boy that's why, he can go back to the Dursley's" snapped Severus.

"I see, can you tell me how this came to be?" Asked Dumbledore frowning.

"I've not had a decent nights sleep since I took him, and I just want a bit of piece and quiet for a day. I've done my bit in raising him, as I promised Lily but now he has grown up he can go back to the Dursley's" said Severus, he was glad he had already told his son what he was planning on saying.

"I see and is Harry ok with this?" asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling big time. He had control over his weapon once again, he was glad Snape didn't want his child.

"He doesn't have a choice" said Severus sneering softly.

"Very well, will you give me custody of him?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, but I will open one of the Potter vaults so you can give him money" said Severus.

"Hm….very well" said Dumbledore his eyes again twinkling 'I don't have full control over the vault. I will work on him; perhaps in time he will let me have full control over them. Yes, yes I have my spy and weapon back, everything is going back according to plan' thought Dumbledore relaxing into his chair.

"Good, now can you get the bint teaching my Slytherins out of my rooms? I want everything cleaned and a new bed put in. I wont be sleeping in something that stupid ugly bint has been sleeping in" said Severus sounding very much like his old self.

"Of course Severus, I was expecting nothing less" said Dumbledore.

"Very well, I will tell Potter what's happening" said Severus.

"You are calling your son Potter Severus?" Asked Dumbledore his eyes widening.

"Of course, I was not exaggerating I do want rid of the brat, he has always been too much like James Potter for my tastes. I'm sure he will fit in just perfectly" sneered Severus a disgusted look coming to his face.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that Severus, very well I will have your rooms done for you. You can go and tell Harry what's happening, I will portkey him to the Dursley's to save any hassle" said Dumbledore.

"Good" said Severus his robes billowing as he left Dumbledore's office.

"Interesting very interesting" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling so he had been right. Severus had brought him back, but even better he disowned his own son. He would go back to the Dursley's and be broken like he was meant to. He would be the one to save him, so he would be the one that Harry comes to. Perfect, after all these years of fear that his weapon was gone. Everything was normal, and Dumbledore was back to his normal twinkling self.

"Harry come here" said Severus after looking around to make sure no one was up.

"Dad what's the matter? Did you get the job?" asked Harry anxiously.

"Yes, I got the job, but Dumbledore has said he was going to actually portkey you to the Dursley's have you still got the portkey I gave you? Once you are at the Dursley's I want you to use your own portkey and get out of there. I doubt Dumbledore will check upon you so he might not have any idea what's going on." said Severus softly.

"I got it don't worry and I will portkey away, but dad they treated me horribly and Dumbledore knew! I will have to act different" said Harry.

"Most probably, but we need to watch for when Dumbledore decides to pick you up" said Severus.

"No I get picked up by Ron and his brothers on my birthday" said Harry.

"That's right, well we will need to make sure you are there, and the room is as how it was in the other world" said Severus nodding his head, the car fiasco; his son was really playing it to the extreme.

"Ok, well let's not worry about it until my birthday; Fred and George are not in the whole money thing. But Ron, Ginny and Hormone are, I'm glad I was given a second chance" said Harry wistfully remembering his own death. Hopefully that would not happen this time around, and his father would save him.

"As am I son, remember anything I say in classes I never mean it, I will most likely say things about how much like your father you are" said Severus smirking softly.

"Ah, well we both know that's true don't we father?" asked Harry smirking out blown just like his father.

"Of course, now go get ready for school, and eat your breakfast; also keep your mind shields up! Dumbledore will more than likely try and get into your mind. Never look him in the eye" said Severus.

"I know father, unless you are forgetting I am now physically a seventeen year old boy. I have his memories and everything! I know more magic than the seventh years do! I know how to perform the Patronus charm and most adults have trouble with that! This is really cool" said Harry smirking.

"Maybe it is but you can never show off in class, otherwise Dumbledore will know something is off" said Severus softly, and regretfully.

"But I can still be the best in my class, nothing will piss that money grubbing know it all more" said Harry smirking proudly.

"I suppose most classes anyway apart from potions" said Severus.

"But dad, Dumbledore will probably expect me to excel in that class. You are my father and if I am not good at potions something is bound to be fishy" said Harry he didn't want to be crap at potions, he wanted to make his father proud.

"True, ok well then, look downhearted when you go down to breakfast. You are supposed to be going to the Dursley's and your father supposedly hates you" said Severus.

"Ok" said Harry.

"See you later dad" said Harry softly, hearing footsteps, putting a sad face on he walked back up to his dorm. Stopping whoever was coming, to give his father time to get out.

"Goodbye son" said Severus softly making his way swiftly from Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Harry are you alright? I was just coming too see where you went" said Ron casually as if they were already friends.

"Oh that was nice, but I'm fine though just exploring the common room, this place is so cool" said Harry not liking the fact he was going to have to befriend this idiot.

"yeah! My brothers have all came here I was jealous that they were getting to come and not me. Now I am here though, it is pretty cool. I'm Ron by the way, nice to meet you. I'll take you down to breakfast if you like" said Ron.

"Yeah cool" said Harry half heartedly. He knew more about the school right now than Ron would ever. He was never going to let that brat get his hands on the marauders map, ever.

"Right come on then" said Ron, he was already dressed, as was Harry, he had been dressed since seven it was now nearly eight o'clock. He had an hour to eat his breakfast and get to his class. He would need to leave quite early to make it convincing he didn't know where he was going.

--------0

Entering the great hall, he saw Dumbledore standing out a mile away, making sure he didn't look right in Dumbledore's eyes. He looked around curious; making sure his face fell when he saw his father. He must have made it look pretty convincing because he saw his father wince slightly.

"Come on then" said Ron dragging him to which surprised him the seat he sat on in his other life.

"I'm not really that hungry" said Harry softly.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron.

"My guardian doesn't want me, I'm going to my Aunt's after the school is over" said Harry quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry mate I didn't know, perhaps you could come to my parents bit, I could always ask" said Ron playing his part. The money he had been offered was more than enough for him to act as he was.

"Yeah! That would be great" said Harry cheering up slightly. He had really liked the knitted jumpers Mrs. Weasley made for him all the time. However, now he had a father and clothes well…he was not sure he needed them.

He knew the fact that he was nicely dressed, in the best clothes was bothering Ron. He was avoiding looking at him, Harry smirked at the thought. He needed to make sure he had the best of everything, no matter what. This would surly annoy Ron more than anything could.

"Is there something on my clothes?" Asked Harry curiously looking down.

He saw Ron turn red out of the corner of his eyes.

"No nothing" said Ron looking like he had swallowed a spider. Awe he was so going to enjoy pranking the idiots all the time, spiders was the first thing he was going to do.

He conjured twenty spiders under the table, and waited on them attacking. Harry looked mischievously; Severus knew his son had done something, but not what without Harry having to even look at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG SPIDERS!!!" yelled Ron actually peeing himself.

"EEWW" said the other first years, moving away from the smell Ron had just created. Harry as well, holding his breath, and making sure he was well away from Ron as he could get.

Suddenly Severus realized what had scared Ron, he knew himself that the red head was scared of spiders thanks to his memories. Now that Harry had his memories as well…he was sure his son was going to take full advantage of it.

Some of the seventh years banished the spiders, quickly and with no problem as always. Severus himself had to stop himself from laughing; he could see his son was having the same problem. Even though his son was not much of a prankster he knew that Harry was becoming one. He would prank Weasley until he was blue in the face, what better way to subtly get back than humiliation.

He would not have stood for such behaviour from his son, but however, knowing what they had all done to his son. Well he could not help but think this kind of revenge was suitable for what they had done to his son. He nodded approvingly at his son from where he sat, no one saw apart from Harry. This caused Harry's eyes to sparkle more mischievously as ever, he knew that everyone was in trouble.

"Quiet please, I am pleased to announce that our own Potions professor is back!" said Dumbledore "Please welcome Professor Snape, who will be teaching potions of course" he finished.

A polite applause broke out for everyone.

"Oh no" said Ron looking scared.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry curiously.

"Bill and Charlie used to tell us how horrible and evil he was! He will give us detentions for nothing! What are we going to do?" asked Ron looking scared. Percy had used a cleaning spell on Ron, so he had not had to leave the hall and change.

---------------------------------------------------------0

There we go that's the ending of this story! There will be a sequel of course, just give me time there are many sequels for many stories to be done. However, I want my other story's all finished before that happens! So goodbye for now.

The End.


End file.
